This is Madness 2016: Press Your Galactic Luck
by Count Mallet
Summary: A parody of the 2016 This is Madness Tournament in which 31 characters advance by winning modified games of Press Your Galactic Luck. Find out who can avoid the whammy, pull off big upsets, and win big creds en route to the tournament championship. Rated Teen for banter. Originally posted to fanfiction·net [S54-F44-M22-X10].
1. Play-In 1: Padmé, Ezra, Finn

**Preface**

With the _Star Wars_ site continuing its annual _This is Madness_ tournaments despite questions about the integrity of the votes, I've wanted to parody it in some way. So, I've decided to combine the tournament with my _Press Your Galactic Luck_ (PYGL) game show.

Expect some changes with the format, however. The biggest difference is that there will be no questions for earning spins. Spins will now be allocated randomly as follows:

» Every player will get at least two spins in round one and three in round two.

» No player can have more than twelve spins (the maximum possible for having four correct buzz-in questions).

» The sum of all spins each round cannot exceed twenty (12 for being perfect and four each for the other two players).

» The lowest seed(s) will get the least number of spins each round.

As with my main PYGL episodes, all announcer dialogue will be enclosed in _[italicized square brackets]_.

With some characters appearing as contestants in my mainstream PYGL story, I've chosen to have them keep their references to that show to a minimum so to avoid any major spoilers on how well they did on that version of the show.

Also, with the droids R2-D2 and BB-8 participating in this tournament, I chose to use the in-universe spellings for their full designation (Artoo Deetoo and Beebee-Ate).

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Also, very special thanks to the FremantleMedia Group, the current distributor for Press your Luck.

Special thanks to the random·org website—my source for generating the random numbers used for spin allocations.

Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

With the tournament format, the screen showed a darkened stage that light up as soon as the announcing began.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

A whammy appeared on screen, silently pointed and laughed, and then disappeared again.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck. And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

David walked up to his podium and removed his hat. There, he said, "Thanks, and welcome to Press your Galactic Luck where we'll be doing something new for the next several episodes. As you may have noticed, we once again have Donny O'Charles filling in while Todd Toddy is on vacation. We expect to have him back in time for the semifinals and finals of this tournament version of our show. Donny, are you ready to get started?"

 _[You bet. Let's meet the players and explain how this works.]_

"We've taken 32 of your favorite people from around the galaxy, seeded them based on popularity, and grouped them together in tournament brackets to determine who will be our overall champion. We won't be asking questions to award spins, but we'll talk about that more in a moment. With 32 people and 27 spots in the quarterfinals, we had to do something. So, we decided the top 25 get in automatically and seeds number 26 though 31 compete in two play-in games to get the last two spots. Our 32nd-seeded character, the Fifth Brother, unfortunately doesn't qualify. So, we'll be sending him a Press Your Galactic Luck t-shirt as soon as possible so the suspense doesn't kill him.

"On that note, let's meet our players. First, we have our 30th seed, Padmé Amidala."

After a round of applause, Padmé replied, "Thanks, David. It's good to be here, though I wish I was more popular. I guess Jedi are liked more than senators these days."

"I wouldn't know, but good luck. Next, we have one of our younger contestants, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is our 29th seed."

"This is so cool. If I win, I won't have to steal fruit anymore."

"Right. OK, so let's meet our final player. He's relatively new here, but an up and coming star. Give a big welcome to our 26th seed, Finn."

"Thanks, David. I hope this is much less stressful than dealing with crazy guys brandishing laser claymores," Finn said.

"We'll see how you fare today, Finn. Good luck. Let's get the big board started here. In lieu of asking questions during our tournament, we've decided to allocate spins based on seeding. Let's see how the computer has allocated your spins."

With a ding, the player displays updated to show four spins for both Padmé and Ezra and seven spins for Finn.

"We have close to 50 000 credits in cash and prizes. If you finish first in round one, you go last in round two. Four whammies is very bad; that puts you out of the game for good. And, you can passed earned spins any time you fear the whammy.

"We have a tie for the least number of spins. When that happens in round one, I start with the player the farthest on my left. Padmé, that's you with four spins. I assume you want to press."

"OK, David. I want big creds with my four spins. Let's start off good. Stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits. That beats a whammy. First place for the moment with three more spins."

"Alright. I want big creds this time... no whammies... and stop."

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 1500 credits. **That's** big creds. You're up to 1700 with two more spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press on, David. Let's get something else good here... stop!"

"Stop on 525 more. You've got 2225 now with one more spin."

"I'll take it. Let's get something good here on my last spin. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

After a synthesized foghorn sounded, two whammies with lightsabers appeared and said, "First we swing, then we slash. Then, we take away her cash." They disappeared with a boing.

"Aww, Padmé, that hurts to hit a whammy on your final spin. You've got no credits, but don't despair. Stranger things happen on this show. Next, we go to Ezra who has four spins."

"Let's see how this works," Ezra replied. "This is for all the Jedi I never got to know. Stop"

"Stop on 600 credits. You have the lead for now with three spins."

"I may as well go for more. Let's get the big creds here. I'll even settle for that 'Add-A-Two.' Stop."

"Stop on 550 more. You're up to 1150 with two spins to go. Press or pass?"

"I need to go at least once more. Let's get one of the bigger amounts this time... Stop!"

"Stop on 650. You have 1800 with one spin left."

"David, if I pass, who gets it?" Ezra asked.

"Both Padmé and Finn have zero, so you can choose either of them."

"Give it to Padmé since Finn has seven spins already."

Padmé's display chimed and reflected her passed spin.

"Padmé, you have a spin you must take. You want anything but a whammy to get back into the game."

"Alright, let's take this second chance here. I want big creds. Stop!"

"Stop on 525 courtesy of Ezra. That puts you in second place for now. Finn, we now turn to you with seven big spins."

"Alright, David. Let's get this party started. I want to get off to good start. Let's get something big. Stop!" Finn called out.

"Stop on 100 and a spin. Ironically, that's our smallest value on the board, but you picked up a spin to stay at seven. I take it you want to press on."

"Alright, let's get something bigger this time. Big creds, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Finn, you have 850—good for second place—and you have all seven of your spins."

"I'm pressing on. Let's keep getting good stuff here, more money and stop."

"Stop on 250. You're up to 1100 credits, 700 shy of Ezra for first, and you have six spins."

"You know I'm going again. OK, I want first place, so give me that 750 again... stop!"

"Stop on 700 credits. You're now tied for first with Ezra, 1800 credits each, but you have five more spins for breaking the tie."

"This is it, David. I'm going for first place right here. I'll even take that two credit space. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin. Finn, you're in first place all by yourself by that much. What would you like to do with your five spins?"

Finn pointed at the board as it started up again.

"I guess that answers my question."

"This is spin is for all the great people I met. This is for Rey... stop!"

"Stop on 350. You're up to 2450 now. You have four spins and a 650-credit lead over Ezra."

"I'm pressing, David! Big creds this time. Let's open up my lead here... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin again. Finn, you have 3200 credits and you still have four spins."

"I'll press again. I need big creds, big creds. Let's build my lead. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits **without** a spin. Thirty-nine fifty now, 2150 more than Ezra with three spins."

"David, I'm going to pass before I hit a whammy," Finn said.

As the spins moved to Ezra's passed column, David said, "Ezra, you have three spins you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll finish in either first or second place."

"Sounds good. This spin is for Chopper, so let's make it count. Stop!"

"Stop on 350 credits. You've moved up to 2150; two more spins you must take."

"This spin is for Jabba the Hutt, wherever you may be... stop."

"Stop on 200 and a spin. That's 2350 credits now. That spin goes into the earned column, but you still have a passed spin to take. Can you avoid the whammy?"

"No problem. I don't even need any training for this. This spin is for Fulcrum, whoever that may be. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Ezra and the crowd groaned together as a whammy appeared on the screen and said, "Roses are red. Violets are blue. I took the credits and left none for you!" It then disappeared with a boing.

"Ezra, wouldn't you know you hit it with your last passed spin. You still have one earned spin left. You can take it to see what happens, or you could pass it to Finn and hope he hits a whammy."

"Payback is so much fun, David. So, I'll pass."

As the spin moved back to Finn, David said, "Finn, avoid the whammy with this spin, and first place is yours. Hit a whammy, and Padmé will take the lead with her 525 credits."

"Let's do this. This spin is for Ezra to show him what he missed out on. Big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 750. At the end of round one, we have Finn in the lead with 4700 credits, Padmé has 525, and Ezra has zero." After this break, we'll play the second round.

###

Back from the commercials, the players remained in their previous spots watching the board update.

"Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_ , the madness edition. We have 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes this round. We also have Double Your Credits and Lose-1-Whammy to help you out. We also have the whammies, but you want to avoid those as much as mentally unstable Force-wielders.

"Let's see how many spins everyone gets this round. Padmé and Ezra, you each received five spins. Finn has six.

"With that in mind, let's review the scores. Finn, you'll play last because you lead with 4700 credits. Padmé has 525 and a whammy. Ezra has no credits and one whammy, so you'll play first."

"Alright, let's start over," Ezra replied. "Big creds here, no more whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That puts you in second place. You still have all five spins."

"I've got more catching up to do. This spin is for Kanan. Big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. You're up to 1450, that's 3250 less than Finn, and you still have your five spins."

"I've got to press. Big creds here, I need a new lightsaber... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Cona worth 1933 credits."

The audience applauded for the first prize hit of the game.

"Ezra, your new total is 3383 credits. That's 1317 shy of first place. You have four spins and a whammy."

"I've got get first place here. Big creds. How about that double space, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That's enough to put you into the lead. Fifty-three eighty-three now. That's 683 more than Finn. You have three spins."

"I'm definitely going. I need big creds again, no more whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a game table valued at 2371 credits."

"All right!" Ezra replied, pumping his fist.

"Ezra, that gives you 7754 credits now—a little over 3000 more than Finn—and two spins. Press or pass?"

Ezra ignored the audience's advice and replied, "I'm going to press my galactic luck."

"Can he do it again?"

"Alright, let's get more credits here. Nothing is too good. Stop!"

"Stop on another 2000 credits. You have 9754 and one more spin."

"I can't afford to pass, so I have to take it. Let's get credits one more time... and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2500 credits!"

"Ezra, that puts you in five-digit territory with 12 254 credits. That was a great job avoiding the whammy. Now, we go to Padmé who has 525 credits and five spins."

"Alright," Padmé replied, "I have some catching up to do. Big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 'Pick A Corner.' You can choose 1750, '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy,' or a prize."

"I'll take the prize."

"That prize is a year's worth of gift certificates to Stacey's Spa and Salon. That prize is worth 2694 credits, bringing your total to 3219. You have four more spins."

"I'm still trailing by a lot. I have to go again. Alright, I need the **big** creds. How about that 5000? Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 more. You've got 4469 credits and three spins. You're just 231 credits away from second place."

"Then I have to again. This is for second place. Padmé needs some comfortable day wear. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. You've moved into second, Padmé, with 5169 credits. That's just under 7100 shy of Ezra, and you have two spins. Press or pass?"

"I've got to press again. We've got to get something big on the board here. No whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That gives you 7169 total, 5085 less than Ezra. What will you do with that spin?"

"Pass," Padmé said.

"Alright Ezra, that spin is yours to take. You need to avoid the whammy to stay in the lead."

"No whammies," Ezra replied. "I can't get a whammy. One credit will even help me. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's his and hers blasters valued at 1783 credits."

"That works."

"Ezra, that moves you up to 14 037 credits. Now, we go over to Finn with 4700 credits and six spins. You trail by just under 10 000 credits, so let's see what you can do."

"Let's get rolling, David," Finn replied. "Let's get 1700 credits or more here, big creds... and stop!"

"Stop on 1500. Every credit helps. You're up to 6200 now; a thousand credits would give you second place."

"We need big creds here, now. Let's get that big value or a spin... stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy' or 2500."

"I want the 2500, David!"

"And you can have it. Finn, you moved into second place with that 2500. You have 8700 now. That puts you about 5337 shy of Ezra for first place with four spins."

"I can do this. Let's keep getting big creds or even a prize... or a spin... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Ahh!" Finn exclaimed as the audience groaned with him.

A whammy appeared brandishing a lightsaber, saying, "Look at me!" After slicing off its arm, it added, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Finn, that was a rough break. You have a whammy just like everyone else, now. You still have three spins, so what would you like to do?"

"I've got to press, David. I'm not going to win in third place."

"That's the spirit."

"I've got to get big creds or a spin here... or a really expensive prize... c'mon now... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Zeltros worth 2682 credits. That puts you back in the game with two more spins."

"I have to go again. I need big creds and a spin, anything and a spin, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 more. Forty-six eighty-two with one spin left. Finn, let's talk. We don't have a space worth 9400 credits, so you'd need anything with an additional spin to stay in the game. However, you could pass the spin to Ezra. If he hits a whammy, Padmé will become your best friend because she will win. So, will you press or pass?" David asked.

Finn listened while the audience offered its own split advice about passing or not.

"It looks like I can't win, so I may as well be a spoiler, David. Pass it!" he replied.

"Ezra, that spin is yours. If you hit a whammy, Padmé wins. If you hit anything else, you keep the lead."

"Sure, there's no pressure here. This isn't like activating a death ray or anything. Let's get some credits here; any value will do... and stop."

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Ezra, we'll talk about that spin in a moment. Your total is now 18 037 credits. That spin goes into the earned column, so you can take it yourself or you could pass it to Padmé."

"Cool. Let's pass it. I don't want a whammy."

"Padmé, that spin is passed to you. You have 7169 credits; Ezra has 18 037. You need something and a spin to stay in the game, or Ezra is our winner."

"I've had senate sessions that are more stressful," Padmé answered. "You heard the man, we need credits and a spin here. Let's not get a whammy... and stop!"

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

Once again, the audience cheered.

"Padmé, that was just what you needed. You've moved into five digits with 12 169 credits, about 5868 less than Ezra. Your spin goes into the earned column, so you can choose to spin again and try for something else with a spin. Otherwise, Ezra wins. Or, you could pass to Ezra. If he hits a whammy, you'll win."

"I may as well try this myself. Let's get credits and a spin again. Let's win this for the senate... stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits—it's not enough. Ezra, you're the champion."

"Yes!" Ezra exclaimed as the congratulatory music played.

"We'll be right back to talk about Ezra's win right after these words."

###

Back from the final break, David said, "Ezra, you pulled off a slight upset with your win. First, Donny O'Charles will summarize your winnings."

 _[Thanks, David. Ezra, your winnings start with his and hers blasters. With variable intensity settings, you—and a friend—will successfully defend yourself from most weapons. These blasters are worth 1783 credits._

 _Next, you won a trip to Cona. Spend three days and two nights on this planet known for its mineral resources. We'll even throw in a complimentary breathing mask. This trip is valued at 1933 credits._

 _Finally, you won a game table. Enjoy endless entertainment with games such as holochess, sabacc, and others. You and your friends won't be bored when you gather around_ _ **this**_ _table worth 2371 credits._

 _Adding in your 11 950 credits in cash, your total for the day is 18 037 credits. Congratulations, Ezra.]_

"Padmé, Finn, although you didn't win, you played well today. We'll have some nice parting gifts for each of you.

"Ezra, your win means you advance to the quarterfinals. You'll play the eighth-seeded Maul and 11th-seeded Han Solo."

"Cool, it will be a reunion of sorts," Ezra replied.

"Our next game is the second play-in featuring three new players. Until then, thanks for watching _Press Your Galactic Luck_. See you next time."

The show wrapped up with a list of sponsors and consolation prizes.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production. This program was edited for broadcast.]_


	2. Play-In 2: Hera, Kallus, Sabine

Once again, the show started with a dark stage that gradually lit up.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

Two whammies appeared onscreen and brandished lightsabers before disappearing.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

Arriving at his podium, David removed his hat. "Thanks, Donny, and welcome to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. This is the second game of our tournament where we took 32 of your favorite people from the galaxy, seeded them based on popularity, and let the top 31 battle it out to see who stands as champion. We'll discuss the format more in a moment, but let's go ahead and meet today's players battling for a chance in the main bracket of 27.

"First, we have our 31st seed, Hera Syndulla. Welcome to the show."

After a round of applause, Hera replied, "Thanks, David."

"Hera, how does it feel to just barely squeak into the tournament?"

"I suppose it's nice I'm just popular enough to qualify. Now, it's time to play well and maybe pull of a win or two to impress everyone. Father said he hopes I do better than he did when he competed on your show."

"Excellent. Next, let's welcome our next relative newcomer to the scene. Even though he's an imperial agent, let's welcome Kallus, the 28th seed."

Kallus shrugged off the minimal applause he received, saying, "Thanks, David. The idea of a game show is intriguing, especially with these rebels as my rivals."

"That just goes to show how unpredictable the show is day in and day out. Finally, we have our 27th seed, Sabine Wren."

"This sounds like a lot of fun, even if we have to play against Kallus. I have to admit I like the game board because it's got all of those colors."

"Right. Well, welcome to the show and good luck."

Once the big board activated, David added, "For those of you who didn't watch our last show, the game play has changed slightly. Everything is the same except for the fact we aren't asking questions for spins; our computers randomly allocate spins to our players. Let's see who gets what for our first round.

"Hera, you've been given four spins. Kallus, you have five. Sabine, as the top seed, you've been given eight spins. Just a couple of reminders that whammies are worse than Sith Lords. Four whammies put you out of the game, and you can pass earned spins to someone else.

"In this round, play goes in order of the fewest spins. Hera, that's going to be you with four spins. Let's earn some credits."

"Yes, let's do that here. Let's see if I remember what my father told me. I want big creds here... stop!"

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two.' Hera, you might be wondering, 'What does Add-A-Two do?' We take your current score—zero—and add a two in front of it. So, you've gone from no credits to 20 credits."

"Just what I **always** wanted," Hera replied sarcastically while Kallus and Sabine clapped.

"Hera, do you want to press or pass with 20 credits and three spins?"

"I'd love to pass and hold on for the win, but I'll press again," she answered. "I asked for big creds and got an add-a-fail, so maybe I should ask for little creds this time... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more credits. Five twenty with two spins."

"I'll press again. OK, let's get more credits. I don't even care how many. Stop."

"Stop on 400. You're up to 920 with one last spin."

"I may as well take it. Sabine has too many spins and I certainly won't pass to Kallus. OK, let's see what else we can get—maybe a prize or some big credits, or maybe even an add-a-zero this time... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That will boost your total up to 1670 and you still have a spin."

"I'll take it again. Let's get something for my family this time. Dad this is for you. Stop."

"Stop on 550. Hera, you finish with 2220. Now, we move on to Kallus and his five spins."

"Alright," Kallus replied. "Let's start with something better than 20 credits. Stop."

"Stop on 250 credits—second place with four more spins."

"I'll go again... Stop," Kallus called out, ending the spin quickly.

"Stop on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, a whammy dressed in black said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies." both it and Kallus' score disappeared, and a whammy popped up in front of Kallus with a boinging sound effect.

"Kallus, it's never fun to hit a whammy, but the good news is you didn't lose that much. You still have three spins. Would you like to start over?"

"Of course. I have to represent the Empire, you know. I'm done playing around here, I want big creds and no whammies and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy appeared and prepared to shoot Force Lightning at Kallus' score. Instead, it shocked itself to the point it exploded.

"Kallus, I know you have no credits and two spins, but you want to be very careful about picking up three whammies in round one," David reminded him.

"You're right. I'll pass to Miss Syndulla here."

As Hera's display chimed, David said, "Hera, you have two more spins you must take, courtesy of Kallus. Avoid the whammy, and you stay in first place."

"This makes up for my lousy luck so far. Let's hope Kallus used up all the whammies. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. You've got 2720 now and one more spin you have to take. Here we go."

"I can use big creds about now. Sabine has those eight spins to catch me. Stop!"

"Stop on your favorite 750 and a spin again. You have 3470. That spin now goes into the earned column; you can take it or pass it."

"I'll pass."

"Because Sabine and Kallus both have zero, you can pass it to either one of them."

Hera's eyes narrowed before she said, "Give it back to Kallus, my compliments."

After the spin appeared on Kallus' display, David said, "It's simple, Kallus, get anything but a whammy here."

"You heard the man. I'll take anything. I'll even take that add-a-whatever thingy Hera got. Stop."

"Stop on 700 credits. That beats a whammy any time. You're in second place for now while Sabine finally takes her eight spins."

"Alright, I've been researching this game and I hope it pays off. I want big creds. I need some new hair dye. No whammies and stop!"

Sabine watched helplessly as the space she landed on changed from 470 to a whammy at the last second.

"Stop on a whammy."

An overweight whammy carrying a blaster slowly trudged across the screen while saying, "I see nothing!"

"Sabine, the whammies have come out to play. At least you didn't lose anything, though. I bet you'll try again with those seven spins."

"You bet. This is for my clan back on Mandalore. Let's get something as great as they are... stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. That puts you in the game, 300 credits behind Kallus for second, and six spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get some big creds. Let's get some new parts for Chopper and stop!"

 _Hey, Chopper is_ _ **my**_ _droid,_ Hera thought.

"Stop on 550," David said. "Eight fifty puts you 2620 behind Hera with five more spins at your disposal."

"I'm not going to catch her without going again, so I'll press. Big creds or one of those trips you award. I'm tired of fighting Imperials all the time. Stop!"

"Stop on 1250, that's big creds!"

The audience applauded Sabine's hit of the big money space.

"Sabine, you have 2100 and you trail Hera by 1370. What do you want to do with your four spins?"

"I'm going for the lead!" Sabine replied, feeling more enthusiastic now. "Let's get the big creds again. I want the lead here. I want one of those prizes. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. That's 2850, three more spins—press or pass?"

"I'm going on! Let's get first place this time. Let's get big creds or a prize... stop."

"Stop on 300 credits. It's not enough for first place, but you've moved up to 3150. You trail Hera by 320 now with two more spins."

"I'm going until I get the lead!"

To the cheers of the audience, Sabine said, "OK, I want the lead here, let's get big creds or a prize that puts me into first place... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Ahh!" Sabine screamed as the audience sighed in disappointed.

"Send in the clones!" a voice called out. Countless whammies marched across the screen, taking Sabine's score with them.

"Sabine, that was tough to watch. You've got no credits, one spin, and two whammies. You **could** take that spin to try for money, but you also want to avoid picking up a third whammy in round one," David stated.

Sabine thought for a moment before saying, "Pass."

As the spin passed, David said, "Hera, avoid the whammy, and you stay in first place. Hit one, and Kallus will finish round one with the lead."

"Everyone sure likes passing me their spins today. Let's just hope I can do better than dad here. Let's get anything good here... stop!"

"Stop on 450 credits; **I'd** think that's good. After the first round, we have Hera with 3920 credits. She'll play last in round two. Kallus has 700 and two whammies. Sabine has no credits and two whammies. We'll be right back with more from Press Your Galactic Luck."

###

"Welcome once again for what we hope is an exciting round of Press Your Galactic Luck," David told everyone. "Let's get the board started and get ready.

"We have over 100 000 credits in cash and prizes. We also have spaces that will double your credits or help you lose a whammy. Those could be important after what happened in the first round.

"During the break, the computer allocated spins for this round, so I'll mention them with a recap of the scoring. Sabine has no credits and a perfect 12 spins. She'll go first in a moment. Kallus has 700 credits and three spins. Hera has 3920 credits and three spins. She'll play last. Sabine, we go to you. Let's see if you can avoid the whammies with those 12 spins."

"Alright, I need credits. Let's make money, not whammies, and stop!" Sabine called out.

"Stop... on a whammy."

Sabine sighed, thinking she had 1750 before the space changed at the last second.

Meanwhile, a musical group of whammies appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug... as... we... take... your credits."

As the third whammy popped up, David said, "Sabine, we need to chat. You have 11 spins, but you also have three whammies. If you hit another, you lose your spins and you'll lose the game. Having said that, what do you want to do?"

"The odds are against me winning with zero, so I have to go at least once more. That's what I'll do."

"Let's just hope the whammies stay away."

"Alright, I want **credits** this time—nothing but credits... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

The audience groaned, Sabine shook her head, and a whammy that looked more like a Hutt slithered onscreen and said, _"Me jewz ku, sleemo."_ [Goodbye, slime ball.]

"Wow, I didn't realize we had such rude whammies," David stated.

"You're telling **me** ," Sabine replied. "I got two in a row!"

"Sabine, you're unfortunately out of the game. Now, we turn to Kallus with 700 credits, three spins, and two whammies. Let's see if you can break this streak of bad luck."

"Yes, let's do that. I need 3300 credits with these spins so I can pass to Hera. Let's start now, and stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin."

The audience applauded for the first non-whammy hit of the round.

"Kallus, you have 1450 and all three spins. Press or pass?"

"You know I have to go here. OK let's get big creds, a prize, or that lose a whammy space. I can use any of those about now... stop!"

"Stop on 'Pick A Corner.' Your choices include a whammy, 1000 and a spin, or a mystery prize."

The audience chuckled to see a whammy as one of the options. Surely, Kallus wouldn't pick that.

"I know what I **don't** want, David," Kallus answered. "So, I'll take that prize space."

"That's a trip to Onderon worth 1541 credits. Your total is now 2991, just under a thousand shy of Hera. You have two spins left."

"I have to go again here. All we need is a thousand credits or something worth that. Stay on the good spaces for me, and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 500 and a spin or 2000."

"I want the 2000."

"Kallus, that puts you in the lead with 4991—1071 credits more than Hera with one more spin."

Kallus pondered his options. He could pass, but then Hera had at least four spins to get over 1000 credits. He could take the spin, but a whammy would leave Hera in an advantageous position.

"I guess I have to take it and see if I can build my lead."

"Here we go."

"All I want is credits. Even one credit helps here... Stop!"

"Stop on whammy."

Kallus shook his head, thinking, _I_ _ **knew**_ _that might happen. I had to ignore my instincts. Why couldn't I have hit that Double Your Credits space in the same square?_

A whammy dressed in clone trooper armor shot lasers until Kallus' score disappeared.

"Kallus, that really stunk," David said, stating the obvious. "You have no credits, three whammies, and no more spins. Hera, we turn to you. You have 3920 credits, three spins, and no whammies. What would you like to do?"

"I have to extend my lead, David," Hera replied. "Let's get the big creds for Clan Syndulla here. Be good to me and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. You have 4920 now with all three spins."

"I need a bigger lead, so I'll press. Come on board, let's do this together again. You've been good to me, and I'll be good to you... Stop."

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2500 credits."

The audience cheered for Hera's success.

"Hera, that gives you 7420 credits with two spins."

"David, I'm going to pass now."

As the spins transferred to Kallus' passed column, David said, "Kallus, you have two spins to try to get 7421 credits or more. If you happen to hit a whammy, you'll be out and Hera will be the winner. Let's go ahead and take these spins one at a time."

"Alright board, show me some kindness here. I'm not a bad Imperial, really I'm not. So let's get something good and stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin! That 3000 is not quite half of Hera's score. That spin goes into the earned column, but you still have one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and we'll discuss your options."

"You heard David. I can't get a whammy here. So, let me get something good again, maybe that 5000 space this time... stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 4000 and a spin!"

The audience roared with applause to see Kallus get big creds twice in a row.

"Kallus, this is incredible. You have 7000 credits, just 420 less than Hera. That spin goes into the earned column giving you two that you can do whatever you wish with. Do you want to press or pass?"

"I think I can easily get that much on a spin here, so I'm going to press my galactic luck."

Hera looked on as the board started up again.

"All I need is credits here, I'll take 500, but more would be nice, too... and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! Kallus, that's your fourth whammy; Hera wins the game!"

Hera raised her arms victoriously, breathing a sigh of relief as the victory music played.

"Wow, what a game. We'll review it one last time and talk about what happens next right after this," David said. "Wow, I **still** can't believe what I just saw."

###

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David told everyone. "We're here with our winner, Hera Syndulla. Normally, Donny would tell you about your winnings, but all 7420 of your credits are cash."

The audience applauded.

"And, Hera, I must say that it was incredible to see the lowest seed win. Not just because you had the fewest spins of anyone today, but because you came in as the lowest seeded person in this entire tournament."

"It just goes to show that numbers don't matter. My father played on your show and had bad luck. I got to play in the tournament and did better," Hera replied.

"That's true. Anyways, your win means you'll be playing as the 27th seed in our quarterfinals and your next game will be next time when you take on Palpatine and Kylo Ren."

"Us Syndullas are fighters, so you can expect me to battle hard again," Hera promised.

Turning to the other players, David said, "Kallus, Sabine, the whammies weren't particularly kind to both of you, but you'll receive consolation prizes as our thanks for being part of the tournament."

"Thanks, David," Kallus said.

"That's cool, I suppose. I hope whatever it may be is very colorful," Sabine replied.

"That's about all the time we have. Next time, we'll be starting our quarterfinal round with nine games to determine our semifinalists. Until then, take care and thanks for watching Press Your Galactic Luck."

David talked to the contestants while the closing credits rolled.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media Production.]_


	3. QF 1: Play-In 2 Winner, Kylo, Palpatine

_[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

A whammy brandishing a lightsaber cut off one of its arms.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

As the camera focused on David, he said, "Thanks, and welcome to the first quarterfinal game of our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Last time, we had a very exciting game. So, we hope today's is just as entertaining and suspenseful. Let's go ahead and meet the players. If you watched yesterday, today isn't a repeat. Hera Syndulla won yesterday's play-in game and her quarterfinal happens to be played today."

"Thanks," Hera replied to a round of applause.

"We'll see if you can pull off another upset against two new opponents. Let's meet the next player. He's a relative newcomer, but he was popular enough to get the 10th seed. Let's welcome Kylo Ren."

Kylo scowled upon receiving little applause. However, he had been advised that getting so angry he wanted to destroy objects wouldn't be tolerated on a game show.

"Thanks. I hope I can prove to be worthy competition. I'm even glad to play with the guy next to me as he made my grandfather the awesome man I hope to be someday," he said.

"Umm, OK. Finally, let's meet our last player. He's an epitome of evil and our ninth seed. Let's say hello to Emperor Palpatine."

"Thanks, David. I'm glad we don't have to answer questions. I don't want to be tripped up by any akuls or wampas."

David chuckled, replying, "That's good to know. Let's get the board started. As you may already know, we have the same 50 000 in cash and prizes as usual this round. Spins, however are allocated at random.

"Palpatine, you have 10 spins. Kylo has five. Hera, you have four. As the lowest seed and the recipient of the least number of spins, you'll go first again. Just a reminder that four whammies is very bad and a one-way ticket back home. You can pass earned spins to someone else if you fear the whammy. And, with all that said, we can let Hera take control of the board."

"Alright. Let's get a good amount to start this time and save that funny space for another spin. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a holorecorder valued at 791 credits. You have the early lead and three more spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get big creds now or another prize for Clan Syndulla, and stop."

"Stop on the prize space again. This time, it's a trip to Corellia worth 762 credits. That gives you 1553. Two spins—press or pass?"

"I have to press if I want to pull off another upset. OK, let's keep getting decent amounts here. Two more would really help me out... Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. You now have 1943 credits. Will you take that last spin or pass it?"

"This game is too unpredictable. I have to take it. Alright, board, keeping being good to me and help me build my lead. This is for my mother, and stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That helps you break the 2000 mark. Twenty forty-three now, and you still have a spin left."

"I'll take it. OK, lets get big creds for a big finish. This is for the rest of the Ghost crew. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two.' Hera, you're going to like this a lot more today. We take your 2043, put a two in front of it. Now, you have 22 043 credits!"

The audience cheered wildly.

"At least it paid off this time," Hera said.

"Hera, you've only played twice on our show and each time, crazy things happen. But enough about that. Let's turn to Kylo who looks eager to take his five spins."

"Alright, it's time to show my green-skinned opponent the power of the Dark Side. Let's get those colossal credits on that top line. Stop," Kylo replied.

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in black appeared and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Kylo, I don't think that's what you had in mind. I take it you still want to try again."

"Yes. Let's get something for my grandfather. I want him proud of me today. Stop."

"Stop on another whammy."

Kylo scowled as two whammies appeared with lightsabers and said, "First we swing, then we slash. Now, we take away his cash."

"Kylo, it appears you're working in reverse. You want credits, not whammies. You still have three spins, but you really don't want three whammies in round one," David reminded him.

"I'll go one more time."Alright you goofy gremlins, into the trash compactor with you. I need **credits**. Stop."

"Stop on 501 credits. That puts you in the game in second place with two spins—and two whammies."

"I'll pass to Hera."

As Hera's display chimed, David said, "Hera, your big winnings are now on the line. If you can avoid a whammy in these two spins, however, you'll have an even bigger lead."

"No problem," Hera replied. "You've been good to me so far, let's keep it going... just you and me... Stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. That gives you 22 343, way more than Kylo. One more spin you have to take."

"OK, here we go. Let's just take it easy. At this point, one credit is good for me... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Hera shook her head, the audience groaned, and Kylo smirked evilly.

A female whammy appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

"Oh, Hera. That was a tough loss, and Kylo seems to be enjoying every second of it as if he knew another whammy was laying in waiting for you. You have no credits, one whammy, and Kylo's 501 credits puts him in first place. Next, we go to Palpatine and his 10 big spins."

"Big creds here, no whammies, let's show 'em both how it's done. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a diamond ring valued at 545 credits."

 _What would the emperor of the galaxy do with that?_ Palpatine thought.

"That prize pushes you into first place by 44 credits. Nine spins—press or pass?"

"I need more credits. Let's get an even better prize this time, something more befitting. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Ahh!" Palpatine screamed, having flashbacks to his previous appearance on the show. Meanwhile, a whammy jumped across the screen on a pogo stick as someone sang, "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits," in the background.

"Well, everyone has hit a whammy this round," David informed everyone. "You still have eight spins, though."

"One whammy is all but a minor setback in the grand scheme. Let's get the big creds again. Maybe if I say 'no whammies' again that will help. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a mini-scooter worth 770 credits. You're back in the lead with seven spins."

"I'll go, David. Let's get big creds, **big** creds. Let's exile those whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

Palpatine resisted the urge to shriek while a whammy in a TIE fighter shot lasers until Palpatine's score disappeared.

"Palpatine, let me remind you that with two whammies and six spins, you don't want to pick up another whammy. Still, you only trail Kylo by 501 credits."

"I'll pass," Palpatine replied with a defeated sigh.

"Kylo, let me remind you that you already have two whammies with those 501 credits. You need to fight it off six times, one spin at a time. Here we go."

"I always heard he was greedy, but I guess he wants to share his misery—not today. Stop."

"Stop on 470 credits. You've got 971 now with five more passed spins."

Kylo coldly and silently studied the board as it updated. Finally, he pressed his plunger.

"Stop on 550 more credits. That's 1521. You're in first place with four more spins you must take."

With a nod, Kylo replied, "Very well then... stop."

"Stop on 350. Slowly but surely, you're building your lead. Eighteen seventy-one with three passed spins left."

"This doesn't seem all that bad. It's easier than locating missing droids and prisoners. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. That moves you up to 2371; still two more spins you have to take."

"OK, we're almost there... stop."

"Stop on 1500 credits. That's big creds."

The audience cheered to see someone hit the big money space, even if it was a dark Force-wielder.

"Kylo, you have 3871 and one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and first place is all yours. Hit one, and we'll end the round in a three-way tie with zero."

"Just one more left," Kylo said. "Grandfather, don't fail me now. Stop."

"Stop on 300 credits."

 _Darn, I thought he'd get another whammy at some point,_ Palpatine thought.

"As we wrap up round one, Kylo has the lead with 4171. Hera has no credits, and Palpatine has no credits. We'll play round two immediately following these words."

⁂

As the commercial break ended, David greeted everyone, saying, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. As you see, the board is ready for round two. That means we have over 100 000 credits in cash and prize begging to be won. We also have Double Your Credits and a spin and 2000 or Lose-A-Whammy to help you out as well. We have the whammies again, but I don't think you want more of those.

"Let's see how many spins everyone has and recap the scores. Hera has no credits, one whammy, and four spins. Kylo has 4171 credits, two whammies, and five spins this round. Palpatine has no credits, two whammies, and seven spins this round.

"Kylo, you play last because you finished in first place in round one. We have a tie for last place between Hera and Palpatine, each with zero. We start with the player the furthest on my left, which is Hera with four spins. Let's see if you can pull off another upset."

"I'm ready, David. I think I have a ghost of a chance this time. Let's start off good again and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's a swoop bike valued at 4593 credits."

"Yes!" Hera exclaimed as the audience cheered.

"Hera, that single prize takes you all the way to first place by a little over 400 credits. Will you press or pass those three spins?"

"I'll press, David. Let's keep getting the good stuff here. I'm not fussy at this point. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That's 5293 now with three spins still to go."

"Alright, let's go again. Let's keep getting credits and prizes. Nothing is too good now. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

"Oh, mynock muffins," Hera replied in disgust.

Whammies that looked like Bith musicians played music as another whammy ran aimlessly until it crashed into the band, knocking them all to the ground in a puff of smoke.

"Hera, you now have two whammies like everyone else. But you still have two spins to try to make something of it. Will you press?"

"You bet I will. Clan Secura, don't fail me now. We need big creds. Strop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either of two prizes. To help you decide, I'll tell you that you can choose either a trip to Glee Anselm or a cruise to Fresia."

"I'll take the cruise."

"Hera, that cruise is worth 2079 credits. That's how much you have with one more spin. You trail Kylo by 2092 credits."

"There's a 2500 space up there, so I want to get it. Let's get that or some big creds. I'd love to get another win today. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That's not enough for the lead, but you finish with 4079 and second place—just 92 credits behind Kylo. Next, Palpatine plays with no credits and seven spins."

"Alright. Let's get the big creds and no whammies here. I want that big value and a spin. Stop!" Palpatine called out gleefully.

"How about 1000 and a spin? That puts you back in the game in third place with seven spins."

"Excellent. Let's do it again. I'll even be happy to lose one of those weird thingies. Stop!"

"Stop on another 1000 and a spin. You have 2000 now and you still have all seven spins."

"My galactic luck seems to be changing. It's the best news I've had in ages. Let's get big creds! Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a sky cycle worth 2770 credits. You're up to 4770 credits now, just nine credits behind Hera for second place and 101 behind Kylo for first. Six spins, press or pass?"

"This game just keeps getting better. No wonder I can't stay away. I want the big creds this time. C'mon big board, make my day... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

"Nooooo!" Palpatine screamed.

A whammy appeared onscreen and rolled a droid popper. The popper rolled back over to the whammy and electrocuted it.

"Palpatine, we need to have a chat here," David said. "You have no credits, five spins, and three whammies now. One more puts you out of the game. What would you like to do?"

"I have to get something for my effort. I had zero before and look what that got me—eye drops and a board game. I have to spin at least once more."

"Let's see what happens here."

"Every time I forget to say 'no whammies,' they get me. **No whammies** this time, or I'll banish you to Alderaan. Big creds. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

Palpatine resisted the urge to shriek again, choosing instead to bury his head in his podium and whimper. In the meantime, two whammies appeared. One played a keyboard out of tune as the other sang, "Wave hello and say goodbye."

"Palpatine, as you've already gathered, that's your fourth whammy. I'm sorry things didn't go well for you today, but we'll have some better consolation prizes for you this time."

Palpatine slowly looked up and said, "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time. Thanks."

"Kylo, we now go to you. You have 4171 credits and five spins. You lead Hera by 92 credits at the moment."

"Thank you. Let's do this then," Kylo answered. After silently watching the board update for a bit, he calmly hit his plunger.

"Stop on 1500 credits. You move up to 5671 with four spins."

Kylo nodded and again watched board update a bit before stopping it.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy shaped like an R2 droid interfaced with a data port. A compactor suddenly crushed it into a small cube.

"Ouch. That had to hurt. Kylo, you're now in the same skiff as Palpatine was a moment ago. You still have three spins, but one more whammy puts you out of the game. If that happens, Hera wins her second straight game by being the last player remaining."

"We can't let that happen. I won't let a rebel best me. I'll spin again."

"Hera, Kylo, let's see what happens."

As both players appeared split-screen, Kylo said, "I need 5000 credits for the lead. I have to avoid those whammies... Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a series of meditation sessions worth 2534 credits."

Kylo nodded, unsure of what to think about the prize. Still, anything had to be better than a whammy.

"Kylo, you have two spins and you trail Hera by 1545 credits. You still have those three whammies, though."

"I'll go one more time."

"Hera, Kylo, the same thing applies again this time."

"C'mon, grandfather. Help me out here. I need to win at something to make you proud of me. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy! Hera, this is incredible, you win yet again as the last player standing."

"Come commiserate with me," Palpatine told Kylo as the victory music played.

"Folks, these games have been unpredictable. We'll talk more about today's game and what happens next right after this," David announced.

⁂

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. This tournament truly is madness as bottom-seeded Hera Syndulla has just become the first player in the semifinals after both her opponents whammied out yet again. Before we continue, Donny O'Charles has something to say to Hera," David said.

 _[Hera, you won a cruise to Fresia. Enjoy a brief cruise across one of Fresia's most popular oceans for tourism. Including round trip to and from Coruscant, this prize is worth 2079 credits._

 _Adding in your 2000 credits in cash, today's winnings total 4079 credits. Add in your 7420 credits in cash from yesterday, and your two-game total is 11 499 credits in cash and prizes. Congratulations.]_

"Well, Hera, you did it again—you won as the lowest seed. Now, you're our first player to reach the semifinals. You'll play the winners between Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and General Hux from one quarterfinal and the winner of Rey, Jabba the Hutt, and Chewbacca from the other," David informed everyone.

"Thanks," Hera replied. "I'm just glad I won. I didn't think I had enough after that big whammy I got."

"It just goes to show that sometimes two spins really is enough to make or break the game. Palpatine, Kylo, I see you're now brothers in arms, of sorts, after you both hit four whammies. But fear not, we have some decent consolation prizes to thank you for being part of our tournament."

"I suppose anything beats nothing," Kylo answered.

"And if I get the eye drops again, I might propose a trade," Palpatine stated.

"Next time, our quarterfinal will feature Ezra Bridger taking on Darth Maul and Han Solo. Until then, we'll see you again soon on Press Your Galactic Luck."

David walked from his podium over to the contestants while the closing credits appeared on screen.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	4. QF 2: Play-In 1 Winner, Han, Maul

The show opened up with clips from the previous show.

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two,'" featuring Hera's big spin in the first round.

"Stop on a whammy!" showing Kylo pick up his fourth whammy.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

Whammies dressed as stormtroopers marched across the screen.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

Taking his usual place at his podium, David removed his hat and said, "Thanks, Donny, and welcome to the next game in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We had an exciting game yesterday and we hope to have more of the same today. Let's go ahead and meet our contestants. First, we have our 26th seed who won over 18 000 credits in his play-in game. Let's welcome back Ezra Bridger."

"Thanks, David," Ezra replied after a round of applause. "It's nice to be back again."

"Ezra, do you have any thoughts on being the second-lowest seed now/?"

"If Hera can pull off a big upset, why can't I?"

"That's one way to look at it. Next to you, in the middle, we have our 11th seed—Han Solo."

"Never tell me the odds, or the seeds. I'm going to try to win regardless of stuff like that," Han stated.

"That's good to know. Finally, we have our eighth seed. Let's say hello to the former Darth Maul."

"Thanks, David," Maul answered. "I never thought I'd see the day I settled differences with a game show and not the Force. At least I have Ezra here to keep me company."

"Um, right. So, let's start up the board and prepare for round one. As you know, spins are allocated at random as opposed to answering questions. For this round, Ezra has three spins, Han has six, and Maul has 10.

"We have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies. Avoid those as they make your life more miserable than a pack of mynocks. Even worse, four of them put you out of the game. You can also pass earn spins to someone else.

"Play in round one is in order of the fewest spins first. Ezra, that's going to be you."

"OK, I have to make these three spins count now. Let's get big creds or big prizes. Stop!" Ezra called out.

"Stop on 501 credits. That's a good start. First place for now and two spins."

"I'll press. Let's get more creds here. No whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 470 more. You just missed hitting 'Add-A-Two.' You're up to 971 now; one more spin—press or pass?"

"I have to break 1000 if I want a chance. Let's finish with **big** creds here. Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 400. It's not big creds, but you finished with 1371 and—more importantly—no whammies for now. Next, Han plays with his six spins."

"Alright. Let's get this party started. This spin is for my wife who helped make this possible. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a gift certificate to Sufflan's Ship Parts valued at 580 credits."

"Wow, they sell good stuff."

"Indeed. You're in second place with five more spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press. This spin is for my son, **Ben** , even though he lost last game. Dad still loves you. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. That brings you up to 1080 credits, 291 less than Ezra, with four more spins."

"Let's see if we can get that top spot. This is for my... the heck with it, this is for me from now on. They're my credits and prizes, right? Stop!"

"Stop on 700 more credits. Seventeen eighty credits puts you in the lead by 409. Will you press or pass your three spins?"

"I think I'll go. Red here still has all those spins to catch me with. Let's see if I remember what people say here. Big credits or something like that. Stop!"

"Stop on 525. That puts you up to 2305, not quite 1000 more than Ezra. Two spins left."

"I'll press again. Let's get the big credits. I could use a major overhaul on the 'Falcon after all these years. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. Han, you have 2805 with one last spin to go."

"David, I want to pass it before I lose all this."

"Very well. Ezra, that spin is yours. You trail Han by 1434 credits, but that 1500 space could easily change that."

"Than I guess I need big creds here, huh?" Ezra replied. "Let's get anything here but a whammy... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

 _So much for that 470 I thought I had hit_ , Ezra thought.

A male and female whammy prepared to enter a shopping center labeled _Darth Mall_.

"I'm ready to shop til I..." one said before a red lightsaber killed both of them.

 _I'm so glad I didn't get that one,_ Maul thought.

"Oh, Ezra. I have to wonder if Han knew a whammy was coming. You have no credits and a whammy. We now go over to Maul with his 10 spins," David stated.

"I will have my revenge on those whammies that made fun of me," Maul replied. "Let's get credits so I can do everything left on my to-do list. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That take you up to 1000 credits, the highest amount on the board right now."

Maul nodded as the audience applauded.

"You still trail Han by a bit, but you still have nine spins. Press or pass?"

"I shall press, Sir Oilfin."

Maul chose to silent watch the board and then stop it the same way.

"Stop on a silent 600 credits. You have 1600 now, 1205 less than Han, with eight spins."

"I'll go again." Once again, Maul silently stopped the board.

"Stop on another 1000 credits. You're two for three hitting the big creds so far."

The audience cheered Maul's return to the big money space.

"Maul, you're up to 2600. Only 205 credits separate you from Han, and you have seven spins."

"I've got to go for the lead, right? Let's get those credits. Just give me what I'm looking for here. Stop."

"Stop on 200 more credits. Maul, with 2800 credits, you need just five more to tie Han for first place. Best of all, you have six spins with which to try it."

"If I can't get five credits in six spins, something is wrong. I'll press my galactic luck. OK, this is where I get first place. For once, the name 'Maul' will finally mean something again. Stop."

"Stop on 700 credits. You did it, Maul. You have first place now with a total of 3500 credits. You still have six spins. Do you want to press or pass?"

"I need to extend my lead and show no mercy. Let me show you how it's done, Ezra. Let's get big credits again. I'm about due for that. Stop."

"Stop on 750 more. You have 4250 now, 1445 credits more than Han, and five spins left."

"It's too soon to pass, so I'll press on. Let's get credits again. Any amount helps, even that paltry 100 credit space I see. Stop."

"Stop on 1500 credits, the biggest amount the board!"

Although the audience cheered, Maul's past as a former Sith apprentice tempered their enthusiasm.

"Maul, you have 5750 credits, not quite 3000 more than Han. What do you want to do with those four spins?"

"I really need to go again, David, before I can think about passing, so let's press on. Let's get those high values again. I want the biggest score I can get before I pass. Stop."

"Stop on 200 more. Maul, you've got 5950 now and two more spins."

"I think it's time to pass," Maul stated calmly.

As the spins transferred to Han's passed column, David said, "Han, you trail Maul by 3145 credits. But with two passed spins, you have a chance to narrow that gap. Let's take those spins one at a time."

"Sure, it's not like I can pass them, right? Alright, big creds here, big creds. Sorry Luke, but may the Force be with me here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Talfaglio worth 891 credits."

 _Some trip, I've never even heard of that place—and I'm pretty well-traveled,_ Han thought.

"Han, you're up to 3696 credits with one more spin you must take. Let's hope you avoid the whammy here."

"Yes, let's do that. Let's get the good stuff here. Anything but a whammy or a trip to Hoth. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. You avoided the whammy and finish round one with 4446 credits. Maul has the lead with 5950. Ezra has no credits and one whammy. After this break, we'll be back with more from Press Your Galactic Luck."

###

After the commercial break, the big board began to update with its customary round two values. As that happened, David said, "Well folks, we have over 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes this round—that's a tenth of a million credits worth. Impressive, huh? We also have spaces such as 'Double Your Credits' and '2000 or Lose-One-Whammy' to help as well. Not as impressive, we still have the whammies.

"Let's see how the spins get allocated so I can recap your scores. Ezra has no credits, one whammy, and four spins this round. Han has 4446 credits and four spins of his own. Maul has 5950 credits and nine big spins this round. You'll play last because you have the lead now. Ezra, with no credits, you'll play first."

"Alright, I have to catch up to Maul here with some big creds and stop," Ezra called out.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in clone armor shot lasers until Ezra's score disappeared.

"Ezra, that's not the start either of us had in mind," David said. "You have no credits, two whammies and three spins."

"I've got to go. OK, I want **big** creds this time. I have to stay in the game. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. You're back in it in third place. Two spins, press or pass?"

"I'll definitely press. Let's get 2500 more or big creds. I want second place. Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

As the audience cheered, David added, "Ezra, that moves you all the way into first place now with 6500 credits—550 more than Maul. You still have both spins."

"Let's see if I can extend that lead. Big creds again or another good prize... Stop."

"Stop... on another whammy."

As Ezra and the audience groaned, a whammy hopped across the screen on a pogo screen while "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits," was sung in the background.

"Ezra, we need to talk. Our recent games have been whammy fests. You have three whammies with one spin remaining. If you choose to take it and hit a whammy, you're out of the game. Still, it's your decision."

"I can't win with no credits, David. I have to take this spin."

"Good luck."

"No whammies this time. **No** whammies, preferably anything with a spin. Stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That gives you what you wanted. Third place, though, with your spin still available."

"I really need to go again to see if I can get second place. Let's get something and a spin again, even if it's just zero and a spin, I'll still be alive. Stop."

"Stop on 2000 credits. Ezra, you finish with 2750 for now. Next, we go to Han who has four spins and 4446 credits."

"Chewie, I told you I'd do well today, so let's hope I don't break that promise. All I want is credits or useful prizes. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a ship tour of the Alderaan Graveyard worth 2682 credits. Han, **you** now have first place with a total of 7128 credits. That looks a lead of 1178 over Maul."

"I'm going to press. OK, we got cash, a useful prize and a romantic prize. Let's see what else we can get today. Stop."

"Stop on another prize space. That's a stereo worth 1535 credits. Your new total is 8663 credits. Two spins, press or pass?"

"I don't trust a former Sith with nine spins. I have to go again. Let's keep getting the good stuff on here, especially the expensive stuff. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

An overweight whammy carrying a blaster walked across the screen and said, "I see nothing."

"Han, that really stinks," David said.

"You're telling me. Being carbon-frozen was less painful than this," Han replied.

"You still have a spin. Do you want to take it?"

"You bet I do. Let's get something good here for Leia Any good space will do here. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 2500 or a prize space."

"Hmm, I better take the 2500. Never pass on a sure thing."

"As you wish. That 2500 puts you in third place, 250 behind Ezra. Maul, we now turn to you. You have 5950 credits and nine big spins."

"Let's hope I can extend my lead and avoid those red devils. Begging the board doesn't seem to work, so I'll just say, 'Stop.'"

"Stop on 'Move One Space.' You have the same options as Han just did: 2500 credits or a mystery prize."

"I'll take the prize."

"That's our cruise of Fresia valued at 2079 credits. You're up to 8029 credits with eight spins to go."

Maul nodded and silently watched the board, eventually stopping it again.

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you to the space above it for 4000 and a spin."

Maul smirked as the audience applauded.

"Maul, you're now in five-digit territory with 12 029 credits and seven spins. Will you press or pass?"

"I probably should keep going to make sure nobody catches me." Once again, he waited silently before stopping the board.

"Stop on 'Move One Space' for either 1500 or 2000 or 'Lose-One-Whammy.' You don't have a whammy, so it's a choice between 1500 or 2000."

"I'll take the 2000 of course."

"I still have to ask. You have 14 029, over 11 000 more than Ezra. You still have six spins."

"I'll go one more time."

"It's the old 'one more time' line. We've never heard that before on the show."

Maul ignored David and stopped the board without saying a word again.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared and scared off another whammy by making a silly face. After snickering, it found itself scared off by a wampa.

"Maul, the bad news is everyone has a whammy and yours just set you back to zero. The good news is you have five spins left."

"I will exact my revenge on that whammy. Nobody gets away with defeating me. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a skycycle worth 2770 credits. Believe it or not, that puts you back in first place by 20 credits over Ezra. Will you press with four spins or pass?"

"I definitely can't afford to pass now. OK, whammy, stay away or I'll be glad to find someone new to slay. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 more credits. Forty-seven seventy now with three spins to go."

"I have to have a bigger lead, David. Let's keep avoiding that whammy. I need to lay siege on these two like I did to Mandalore. Stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's a trip to Tatooine worth 3141 credits."

Maul wasn't too thrilled about a potential return trip to the desert planet, but it beat hitting another whammy.

"Maul, your total is now 7911 with two spins left."

"I'm going to play the odds and pass to Ezra," Maul replied as he flashed a sinister grin.

"Ezra, you have 2750 credits, three whammies and two spins you have to take. I don't need to remind you a whammy ends the game with Maul being declared the winner."

"I think you just did," Ezra replied. "How much do I trail by?"

"The margin is 5161."

"Let's get that 5000 and a spin then or some other big creds. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits instead. That boosts you up to 4750. Ezra, you have one more passed spin to take. As mentioned, a whammy eliminates you and Maul wins. You need something worth 3162 credits or more to take the lead. Otherwise, Maul wins."

"No problem."

"Maul, Ezra this is it."

"OK, big creds or something and a spin... either/or will be good here. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. Ezra, that's not enough! Maul is the big winner."

Maul pumped his fist as the congratulatory music played.

"We'll be right back to end today's show right after this."

###

With the commercial break over, David said, "Welcome back to the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Maul, today's winner, picked up 7911 credits worth of cash and prizes. Now, the delightful Donny O'Charles will tell you what you've won."

 _[Sure thing, David. Maul, you won a skycycle. Soar with an impressive flight ceiling with one of the sturdiest personal vehicles in the galaxy. This prize is valued at 2770 credits._

 _Next, you won a trip to Tatooine. Spend a week in Anchorhead at the Jawa Arms Hotel. Enjoy your time sightseeing, watching pod races, or relaxing with this vacation package worth 3141 credits._

 _Adding in your 2000 credits of cash, you won a total of 7911 credits today. Congratulations.]_

"Maul, you've earned a spot in the semifinals with the win. You'll face the winner between Luke Skywalker, Beebee-Ate, and Captain Phasma and the winner between General Grievous, Leia Organa, and Jango Fett."

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait," Maul replied.

"Ezra, you came up just short in your efforts to pull off the upset. However, you'll leave us with the 18 037 credits in cash and prizes you won in your play-in game. Han, you hit a whammy at a bad time, but don't feel too badly; we have some nice parting gifts to thank you for being on the show."

"Thanks," Han replied.

"Our next quarterfinal match-up features Yoda, Boba Fett, and Tarkin. That about wraps it up here. Until next time, this is David Oilfin saying so long."

David once again took time to talk to the players more while the closing credits displayed.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	5. Quarterfinal 3: Tarkin, Boba, Yoda

_[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

Whammies swinging lightsabers briefly appeared onscreen.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

Taking his usual spot at his podium, David removed his hat and said, "Thanks, Donny. Welcome again the next quarterfinal in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Yesterday, the former Darth Maul became the first top seed not to be upset in a game. Today's top seed will be looking to advance to the semifinals, but he'll have to fend off the whammies and two other players. Let's go ahead and meet them. First, we have our 25th seed, Tarkin. Welcome to the show and our tournament."

"Thanks, David," Tarkin replied sternly. "I hope I can continue the trend of upsets by crushing my opposition beyond belief."

"Right. Moving right along, we have our 12th seed—and popular bounty hunter—Boba Fett. It's nice to have you here today, Boba."

"Agreed," Boba answered. "Compared to a sarlaac pit, these whammies don't sound very intimidating."

"Well, just don't underestimate them. Finally, we have our seventh seed. Let's give a big welcome to the wise and wizened Jedi Grand Master Yoda."

"Glad to be here, I am," Yoda replied.

 _Oh boy, this guy is going to be fun if he keeps speaking like this. Thank the maker we don't have questions and answers in this tournament_ , David thought.

"And we're glad to have you, too. Let's start up the board and talk about our opening round. We have over 50 000 credits in cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those as much as you want to avoid mad mynocks. Four whammies puts you out of the game, and you can pass earned spins to another player.

"Looking at your displays, Tarkin has four spins, Boba has six, and Yoda has seven. We start play in round one with the player having the least number of spins. Tarkin, that's you."

Tarkin nodded, replying, "Alright, let's get those big credit amounts. I need to make up for my lack of spins here. Stop."

"Stop on 1250, that's big creds."

The audience applauded the big start of the game.

"You're in first place with three spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to go again," Tarkin replied. "Let's do that again with the big credit amounts. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

The audience groaned and Tarkin looked on stolidly as a whammy appeared on screen.

"Let me take a holoimage of you losing your credits," it said. As it prepared to snap the image, the holocamera exploded.

"Tarkin, you got big creds in your first spin and a whammy in the next one. You still have two spins left, though," David informed Tarkin.

"In that case, I better spin again. Let's get big credits again or one of those spin spaces I see. No more whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 1500, the highest amount on the board. You have first place with one last spin. Will you take it or will you pass it?"

"I'm going to buck the trend and press my galactic luck. Let's finish strong here. I'll take anything but a whammy this time. Stop."

"Stop on another whammy," David said in partial disbelief.

A whammy dressed in clone armor shot its blaster until Tarkin's score disappeared with a boing.

"Tarkin, you unfortunately didn't buck that trend. You have two whammies and no more spins. Let's go over to Boba now with his six spins."

"I'm hunting for some of those big creds myself. A prize might work, too. Let's just get something good and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

One whammy asked another, "What's zero times zero?"

"Nothing," the second replied.

"That's right, he has nothing!"

"Boba, this is not the start any of us wanted to see. We've taken five spins so far and three of them have been whammies," David stated.

"That changes right now," Boba promised.

"Let's hope."

"Alright, no more whammies or I'll sic the Hutts on you! Let's get anything good here. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. That gives you the lead, believe it or not, with four more spins."

"I'll press again. Now that I'm hitting money, let's get some more... Stop!"

"Stop on yet another whammy."

Boba could only let his head drop on his display. This had the makings of a bad dream.

Meanwhile, a whammy dressed as a Duros bounty hunter said, "Thanks for the credits. I'll be back for more."

"Boba, we have to talk," David said. "You have three spins, but you already have two whammies. You want to be careful about picking up a third whammy in round one."

"You're right. I'll pass," Boba replied.

"You can pass to Tarkin or Yoda."

"Give them to Tarkin."

As the spins transferred to Tarkin's passed column, David said, "Tarkin, with two whammies of your own, I bet the last thing you wanted was three spins you have to take."

"To say the least," Tarkin deadpanned.

"Well, let's take them one at a time. Avoid the whammy for a change, and you'll be back in first place."

"Here goes nothing. This is supposed to be a money spin, so let's see that happen. Stop."

"Stop on 1250. Tarkin, when you hit the money, you hit it big. First place with two more spins you must take and those two whammies."

"My galactic luck needs to change this time. I can't get a whammy here... Stop."

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two!'" Tarkin, you're going to like this. We take your 1250 and add a two in front of it. You now have 21 250 credits."

The audience cheered wildly.

"Pass!" Tarkin exclaimed.

"You can't pass it. That last spin is a passed spin you have to take," David reminded him.

"Oh, great."

"Avoid the whammy, and you have a huge lead. Hit a whammy, and... well, let's net even think about that."

"OK, I want anything but a whammy here. I'll even take a negative credit space just to stay in the game. Stop."

"Stop on 1250 again."

The audience once again applauded.

"Tarkin, your big money hits have given you the lead with 22 500 credits. Now, we turn to Yoda with seven spins."

"Sound like fun, this does. Big credits, I'd like. Stop."

 _I hope he doesn't talk like this all day_ , David thought before saying, "Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 1000 credits. That's big creds. You still trail Tarkin by well over 20 000, though. Six spins, press or pass?"

"Press, I must," Yoda replied. "More big credits, I need. Stop."

"Stop on 250 more. That's twelve fifty now, still in second place, and five spins."

"Go again, I will. Whammies, I must avoid. Stop."

"Stop on another 500 credits. Slowly but surely, you've built up 1750; four spins left."

"To press, I choose," Yoda replied, giggling slightly. "Credits or prizes, I'd like. Something good, Yoda would like. Stop."

"Stop on 400 credits. Yoda, you're up to 2150 now. Although first place is a long ways away, you still have three spins. Will you press or pass?"

"One more spin, I'll take. More good stuff, I'll take. Stop."

"Stop on 1500!"

Yoda once again giggled as the audience applauded.

"That gives you 3650 and two spins."

"To pass, I want."

Tarkin cringed as the spins transferred to his passed column.

"Tarkin, I bet you thought you were done. Avoid the whammy, and you'll extend your lead. Get a whammy, and you're in a world of hurt," David informed him.

"Oh boy. I'll take anything but a whammy here. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a droid repair kit valued at 988 credits."

 _Too bad it wasn't Add-A-Two again_ , Tarkin thought.

"You've got 23 488 credits, two whammies, and one more spin you have to take. Are you ready?"

"OK, no whammies. Anything but a whammy. I'll even take a trip on a garbage transport. Stop."

"Stop on 700 credits. Tarkin, you fought off the whammy and lead with 24 188 credits after round one. Yoda is somewhat close behind with 3650. Boba has zero. We'll be back for round two after these messages."

###

As the big board cycled through its second round values, David said, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We have 100 000 credits for you to try to win today. We also have the Double Your Credit space that can really make your winnings grow. We also have the whammies, but I doubt you want any of those. Thankfully, we also have a space to help you lose a whammy.

"Let's check out the spin allocation and review the scores. Tarkin, you'll play last this round with your 24 188 credits and four spins. Boba, you have no credits and four spins. Yoda, you have 3650 and ten big spins. But now, we'll let Boba play first as he has the least amount of credits. Don't forget, though, you have two whammies already."

"That lose a whammy space looks enticing," Boba replied. "I could use that or some big creds here. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. That puts you back in the game, 3050 credits behind Yoda for second. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I need to get second place, so I'll go again. Let's get big creds or something and a spin... Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy activated a cleaning droid to erase Boba's score. Once complete, the droid exploded, taking the whammy with it.

"Boba, we need to talk," David stated. "You have two spins left, but you have three whammies now. One more puts you out of the game. However, the choice to press or pass is yours."

"I really need to go once more. I can't win with nothing unless something bizarre happens."

"Alright. Good luck."

"I need big creds or a big prize here... but no whammy! Anything but that and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Kabal worth 4194 credits."

Boba applauded after hearing the prize value.

"Boba, that leapfrogs you into second place with one spin."

"Pass!"

"OK, that spin goes to Tarkin, but he won't take it yet. Now, we go to Yoda. You have 3650 credits and ten important spins."

"Hmm, some catching up, I must do. Big credits, let's get. Stop."

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered loudly to see Yoda hit the largest credit value of the round.

"Yoda, you're up to 8650—still trailing Tarkin by a bunch—but you still have all ten spins."

"Go again, I shall. More of these credits, I need... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more and a spin. That brings you up to 9400 with all ten spins left."

"Press on, I will. Whammies, I must avoid. More credits, I'd like. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. You have 9900 and nine spins to go."

Yoda thought for a moment and the looked at Tarkin. "To pass, I'd like."

As the spins transferred, David said, "Tarkin, this is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen this before. You have 24 188 credits, two whammies, and four spins. However, before you can even worry about those, you have a total of **ten** passed spins."

"I have to take all of them?" Tarkin asked in disbelief.

"For now, yes. Let's start with the first one."

"You heard the guy. Let's show them how dominant I am at this game. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, Boba and Yoda resisted the urge to smirk as Tarkin face palmed. Meanwhile, A whammy musical band appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug... as... we take... your credits."

"Tarkin, we need to talk," David said. "First, because you hit a whammy, we take the nine passed spins and put those into your earned column for a total of 13. Unfortunately, that whammy was your third whammy. If you hit another whammy, Yoda is going to be your best friend because he'd win the game."

"So much for strategy. Boba has like 4100 credits, so I'd like to catch up to him, if I can. So I'll press my galactic luck."

"Tarkin, Yoda, let's see what happens here."

"This is it. I need credits, a prize, or that lose a whammy space. Please let me get any of those. Stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That brings you back into the game and you still have 13 spins."

"Let's see if 13 is my lucky number. Let's keep getting those credits and a spin. I'll catch up sooner or later. Stop."

"Stop on 2250 more. That's an even 3000 now with 12 spins."

"That's what I could use here—3000 or more credits again. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you up to 3000 and a spin. Tarkin, you've doubled your total to 6000—good enough for second place and 3900 less than Yoda—and you still have 12 spins."

Tarkin pondered his options. Would he pass now and hope Yoda hit a whammy? Or, would he go again and try to pass Yoda first? As he thought about his decision, the audience shouted its collective advice.

"I'll go one more time."

"Once again, this is a big spin."

"OK, I'm looking for 4000 more credits now or that lose a whammy space. Please hit either one. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a portable suit presser worth 2015 credits. You're up to 8015 and you have 11 spins at your disposal."

"This is a tough decision, but I'll go again. All I need now is 2000 more credits for the lead. Either that or lose a whammy... Stop."

"Stop on another prize space. That's a trip to Hapes worth 1541 credits. Your new total is 9556, 344 less than Yoda, and you have 10 spins."

"This is it, I'll take this spin to go for the lead. Anything for the lead or the other helpful spaces works now... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. You did it, Tarkin, and with three whammies. You've moved into first place and five-digit territory again with 10 306 credits. What will you do with those nine spins?"

"Give them back to Yoda," Tarkin stated calmly.

"Yoda, those nine spins you passed are now yours again. But, you have to take them because they're passed spins. So, let's see what happens here."

"More interesting that holochess, this is. More credits, let's get. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. You've now passed the 10 000 mark with 10 400, just 96 more than Tarkin. You've still got eight passed spins."

"No choice, I have. Take the next, I will... Stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Eleven thousand one hundred fifty credits. That spin goes into the earned column and you have seven more passed spins."

"Do this, I can. Another good spin, I want. Stop."

"Stop on 600 more. Slowly, but surely, you're building your lead. You have 11 750 credits; six more passed spins."

"To keep doing this, I hope... Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a tour of Dagobah worth 2694 credits."

 _A swamp monster, do I look like?_ Yoda thought, unenthusiastic about the prize. Still, it beat losing everything with a whammy.

"Yoda, you're up to 14 444 credits. That's a lot of fours. Five more spins you have to take."

"Do this, let us, David. Good luck, I've had. More credits, I'll get. Stop."

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2500 credits."

The audience briefly applauded to see Yoda's success so far.

"That gives you 16 944 with four more spins to go."

"Almost there, we are," Yoda replied. "Jedi luck, be with me... Stop."

"Stop on 1750 more credits. Yoda, you've racked up an impressive 18 694. You still have three more spins you have to take, though."

"Stop now, I can't. Another good spin, I'd like. Stop!"

"A quick stop on 3000 and a spin!"

The audience once again applauded.

"This is amazing, Yoda. **You** have now broken the 20 000 mark with 21 694 credits. You now have two spins in the earned column and two more you still have to take."

"Piece of cake, this is. Keep calm, I will. More credits, I'll get. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Pick A Corner.' Your options are 1750, 1000 and a spin, or a prize."

"The prize, I'd like."

"That prize is a stereo system worth 1535 credits. You have an impressive 23 229 credits and one last spin you must take."

"Looking forward to this, I've been. Finish strongly, I will. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

Yoda's eyes widened as the audience gasped in horror. Yoda had taken eight passed spins before his unfortunate mishap.

A whammy dressed as a Jedi appeared and said, "May the whammy be with you," before laughing and disappearing.

"Yoda, your first whammy couldn't have come at the worst possible time. However, all hope is not lost. You still have two spins to try to catch up to Tarkin and his 10 306 credits."

"Do this, I will. Start again, I must. Big credits, I need. Stop!"

"Stop on 750. OK, Yoda, let's discuss the situation. We don't have a 9600-credit space on the board, so you would need something with an additional spin to stay in the game. However, you could pass that spin to Tarkin. If he hits a whammy, Boba is going to be the happiest bounty hunter in the galaxy because he'd win the game. What will it be."

"Go again, I will, David," Yoda replied.

"Tarkin, Yoda, this is it. It all comes down to one spin."

"Anything and a spin, I need. Zero and a spin, is there? Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. You're up to 1450 now and the same thing applies here. You need an additional spin, or you can pass and hope to be the spoiler."

"Spin again, I must."

"Alright, another crucial spin here."

"Another spin with a spin, I want. Avoid the whammies, I must. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's our Shili Safari worth 4232 credits. But, it's not enough; Tarkin pulls off a big upset today!"

Tarkin cracked a small smile while the congratulatory music played.

"When we return, we'll review his winnings and talk about what's yet to come."

###

"Welcome back as we wrap up today's quarterfinal in the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David announced. "Tarkin, our 25th seed, held on to upset both Yoda and Boba. Even more impressive, he won with three whammies. Donny, tell Tarkin what he all won today."

 _[Sure thing, David. First, you won a trip to Hapes. Explore broad oceans, snow-peaked mountains, or lush forests with this weekend vacation package worth 1541 credits._

 _Next, you won a suit presser. The Trill Usk Model 500 is a portable suit presser that you can take anywhere to ensure you always have a sharp appearance, wherever you go. This prize is valued at 2015 credits._

 _Adding in your 6750 credits in cash, your total winnings for the day total 10 306 credits. Congratulations.]_

"Tarkin, your win today puts you in the semifinals. You'll play the winner of a quarterfinal featuring Darth Vader, the Seventh Sister, and Poe Dameron and the winner between Artoo Deetoo, Count Dooku, and Asajj Ventress."

"That sounds interesting. I wonder who else will advance," Tarkin replied.

"Boba, the whammies weren't very kind to you today, but we have nice parting gifts for both you and Yoda—who battled hard but just couldn't recover from that untimely whammy."

Both Boba and Yoda nodded.

"Next time, our quarterfinal features the aforementioned Artoo Deetoo, Dooku, and Asajj Ventress. Until then, this is David Oilfin thanking you for watching Press Your Galactic Luck. So long, for now."

After the closing credits, David joined the players to discuss the game further.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	6. Quarterfinal 4: Ventress, Dooku, R2-D2

**Author's Note:** Passages enclosed in «angled quotes» represent dialogue translated from Binary/Droidspeak.

⁂

The introduction showed clips of Hera hitting Add-A-Two twice followed by Tarkin's hit of the same space.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

An overweight whammy carrying a blaster slowly walked across the screen.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

"Thank you, Donny O'Charles," David said. "Welcome to what we hope is yet another exciting episode in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Although we won't spoil yesterday's episode for anyone yet to watch it, it was one of the more unusual episodes we've seen in our brief history. But, let's focus on today's game and meet three new players. First, we have a former Jedi turned Sith Acolyte turned bounty hunter. Let's say hello to our 24th seed, the multi-talented Asajj Ventress."

"You can call me Ventress if it's easier. Everyone else seems to," she replied.

"Thanks, Ventress, and good luck today. Next, our 13th seed was a Sith Apprentices that—ironically enough—had Ventress as his acolyte. Let's give a great Press Your Galactic Luck welcome to Count Dooku."

"Today, I hope to prove that 13 is a lucky number," Dooku said.

"Finally, we have everyone's favorite astromech and our sixth seed, Artoo-Detoo. We've set up a translator to allow both our audience and viewers to see what he says."

«Thank you. This is going to be a new and interesting experience for me,» Artoo replied.

"And with that, let's start the board and begin round one. We have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies but you want to avoid those as much as arc welders without shields. Worse yet, four whammies puts you out of the game—and our tournament. Having said that, you can pass earned spins to someone else if you fear the whammy.

"Because we have a droid playing today, we've set up a special interface for Artoo. However, all he can do is stop the board with it and indicate his desire to press on or pass his spins.

"Let's check out our spins for this round. Ventress has four spins. Dooku has five. And, Artoo has six. Because we play round one in order of the least spins first, Ventress starts us off."

Ventress studied the board before saying, "OK, I want big credits so I can start the game off right here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space, that's a sewing machine valued at 445 credits."

 _Just what I_ _ **always**_ _wanted_ , Ventress thought sarcastically.

"You have the early lead and three more spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to press on, here. Big credits again or a prize I can enjoy will be nice here. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. Your total is now 1195 with two spins."

"I want that big money space at least once today. How about the 1500 space? Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. Ventress, that appears to be your space. You've got 1945 credits and one more spin. Will you take it or pass it?"

"I **am** the last seed here, so every spin counts. I better take it. Let's finish with those big credits or a prize worthy of a bounty hunter like I am... Stop!"

"Stop on 650 credits for a total of 2595. Now, we go over to Dooku who has five spins."

"Let's hope I have better luck this time," Dooku replied. "I need enough credits to avoid being bested by my former acolyte. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space—an emerald pendant."

 _What's with all these useless trinkets?_ Dooku thought.

"That pendant is valued at 322 credits. You've got second place for the moment and four spins."

"I definitely have to go again. Let's get the big creds now. I have a reputation for dominance to maintain here. Stop."

"Stop on 470 credits, just avoiding a whammy. Dooku, you have 792—1803 less than Ventress—and three spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to press, David. Let's start getting bigger credits here. Ventress was right; better prizes would be helpful, too. Stop."

"Stop on 600 credits. That gives you 1392, still good for second place, and two spins."

"Let's get first place with those spins. I could use that big cred space or that one with the extra spin about now. Stop."

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 1000 credits."

The audience applauded the big money hit.

"Dooku, that's one of our big cred spaces. Your total is now 2392 credits, just 203 less than Ventress with one more spin left."

"This is where I catch her then. All I need is 250 credits here. I won't be greedy. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

The audience groaned as Dooku face palmed.

A whammy appeared onscreen, attempting to use Force-lightning to zap Dooku's score. Instead, it zapped itself until it disappeared in a puff of smoke."

 _I never did like this part of the show,_ Dooku thought.

"Dooku, that was a tough break. You've got no credits, a whammy, and no more spins. But hey, funnier things have happened before in round one. Now, we go to Artoo and his six spins," David said.

Artoo, not seeing the point in chattering with each spin, waited quietly, but quickly stopped the board.

"That's a quick stop on 550 credits, good for second place, and five spins left."

Artoo indicated his desire to spin again and stopped the board just as quickly as the previous spin.

"Artoo's quick spin strategy nets him 700 more credits. That's 1250 in all with four more spins."

«Press», Artoo replied verbally before taking another quick spin.

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two!' Artoo, we take your 1250 credits, put a two in front of it, and now you have 21 250 credits!"

The audience roared while David looked on in amazement and thought, _We have yet to hit that space in the main game, yet we've hit it almost daily in this tournament. What's up with that?_

Artoo emphatically selected his pass option multiple times.

"OK, Artoo, we see you want to pass. Those three spins go to Ventress. Let's see how much more you can add to your 2595 credits with those three spins you have to take."

"Some droids have all the luck," Ventress deadpanned. "Let's get some big credits or that Add-A-Two again here. Stop!"

"Stop on a thousand credits. That's big creds. Thirty-five ninety-five now and two more spins you must take one at a time."

"Bring it! Let's extend my second place lead with more credits... Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 again. It's not close enough to challenge Artoo yet, but you have 4595 and one last spin to take. Avoid the whammy, and second place is all yours."

Ventress noticed the Add-A-Two space returned to the board.

"Let's get the big space and give this droid a run for his money. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 750 or 300 and a spin."

"Give me the spin."

"Ventress, that spin goes into the earned column; we'll discuss it in a moment. Your total is now 4895. You can take that spin you just picked up, or you can pass it to Artoo."

"Pass it, then," Ventress replied with a smirk.

"Artoo, Ventress has a gift for you."

«Uh oh,» Artoo replied.

"Avoid the whammy, and you'll have a big lead going into round two. Hit a whammy, and Ventress will take over as the leader."

Once again, Artoo chose his quick-stop strategy.

"Stop on 1000 credits courtesy of Ventress. At the end of round one, Artoo leads with 22 250 credits. Ventress has 4895. Dooku has no credits and a whammy. We'll be right back with more Press Your Galactic Luck right after this."

⁂

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David said. "As you see, we have bigger and better cash values and prizes on the board to the tune of 100 000 credits. We also have the whammies, but I already know you want to avoid those.

"To help you out this round, we also have spaces to lose a whammy or to double your credits.

"Let's check the spin allocation and recap our scores. Ventress sits in second place with 4895 credits and she has three spins. Dooku has no credits and a whammy with four spins. Artoo has 22 250 credits, thanks to his big Add-A-Two hit, and ten very important spins.

"In round two, we start play with the player having the least winnings. Dooku, that's you."

"OK, I need credits here, nothing more, nothing less. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits to put you back in the game. You have three spins left."

"I have to go again, I suppose. There has to be something better for me to hit. Whatever it is, I want it. Stop."

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 2000 or a prize space."

"I better take the 2000."

"The 2000 credits are yours. Up to 2500 now and two more spins."

"I'll press. I need big prizes or something with a spin now. Stop."

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded loudly.

"Dooku, that's the highest cash amount on the board. You've moved into second place with 7500 now and you still have both spins."

"Now that I'm in second place, pass them."

"Those two spins go to Artoo, but he won't take them yet. Now, we go to Ventress who has 4895 credits and three spins."

"Alright, David, let's see if I can do what Dooku did. Let's get those big credits a few times here so I can catch up. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in black appeared and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Ventress, that wasn't what you needed," David said.

"You're telling me," she replied tersely.

"You still have two spins, do you want to go again."

"I think I have no choice here. Let's get something big here, anything but a whammy, and stop!"

"Stop on 1750. That puts you back in the game, albeit in third place. What do you want to do with that one spin?"

"I wish I could take it, but I have to pass."

"That spin goes to Artoo. It's your turn, but before you can take those 10 spins you earned, you've got three* passed spins to take care of first. So let's do that."

Sticking to his strategy, Artoo quickly stopped the board.

"Stop on 2000 credits. That gives you 24 250, Two more passed spins to take."

Artoo once again stopped the board quickly.

"Stop on prize space—our bedroom set worth 2474 credits. Your total is now 26 724, but you still have a spin you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll have a very large lead."

Watching Artoo stop the board again, David said, "Stop on 750. You held off the whammy and your new total is 27 474 credits even. Now, you have ten spins to do with as you please."

Artoo didn't hesitate to select his option to pass.

"Artoo is going to try some strategy here. Dooku, you have 7500 credits, not quite 20 000 less than Artoo, but you've just received ten passed spins with which you can try to catch him. We may as well start, right?"

"Yes," Dooku replied. "Big credts or a spin here. Let's pull off a big upset here today. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a cruise of Fresia valued at 2079."

 _That helps. I need 2000 per spin to catch him,_ Dooku thought.

"Dooku, you're up to 9579 with nine more spins you must take. Here's the next one."

"Let's get the same thing: big creds or a big prize. Stop."

"Stop on 500 more. That puts you in five-digit territory now with 10 079. You still have eight more spins to take."

"I definitely need some spins if I can't get big creds. Let's see what we get here. Stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy dressed as a Sith appeared and said, "May the whammy be with you."

"Dooku, you have a penchant for picking up whammies at bad times. The **good** news is we take those seven passed spins and put them into your earned column because you hit a whammy. So, you can take them or pass them, whichever you prefer."

"I need to pass Ventress, so I'll go again. Let's get second place here with a big amount. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a swoop bike valued at 4593 credits. That's more than plenty to take you up to second place. Six spins, press or pass?"

"Pass of course."

"Artoo, you have six of your original spins passed back to you. If you can avoid the whammy, you'll have a big win. Hit a whammy, and this game will be wide open again. Are you ready."

Artoo stuck with his previous strategy of quick stops.

"Stop on 800 credits. That's 28 274 now and five more spins to take."

The audience watched in anticipation as Artoo took his next spin.

"Stop on 1500 more. You're up to 29 774, four more passed spins to go."

Artoo once again took his next spin quickly and quietly.

"Stop on 750. This is incredible. You have 30 524 credits, but you still have three more spins you have to take."

Everyone looked on as Artoo stopped the board once more.

"Stop on a whammy."

The audience groaned loudly as Artoo spun his dome around and imitated the whammy sound effect. Meanwhile, a whammy repairing a droid appeared on screen and said, "OK, give me that spanner. All I have to do is tighten this..." before electrocuting itself.

"Artoo, that was especially tough as it was the biggest whammy loss on our show so far. With that out of the way, we take the two remaining spins and put those into your earned column because you hit a whammy. You trail Dooku by just 4593 credits with two spins, so what will it be?"

To the cheers of the audience, Artoo selected his option to press on and stopped the board quickly as he had all game.

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That puts you back in the game, 1050 credits behind Ventress for second, and you still have both spins."

«Stop,» Artoo said surprisingly as he stopped the board the next time.

"Stop on a prize space, a trip to Kabal. That trip's value is 4194 credits. That gives you 4894, first place by 301 credits over Dooku."

The audience applauded again.

"Artoo, you have one spin left. You can take it yourself. If you hit anything other than a whammy, you'd win the game—so long as there's no additional spin. If you hit a whammy, Dooku will love you as he would win. Or, you could pass to Dooku and hope he hits a whammy. Anything else would give him the lead and possibly the win."

Everyone looked on as Artoo chose to take the last spin himself.

"Artoo, Dooku, this is it. The game rides on this spin."

The entire audience watched in near silence as Artoo took his last spin.

"Stop... on a whammy! Dooku, you're today's winner and you're going to the semifinals!"

The audience applauded while the congratulatory music played.

"Wow, what a finish. We'll recap it right after this."

⁂

"Welcome back to the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Today's winner is Count Dooku. Donny, I know he only won one item, but tell us about it anyways," David said.

 _[Sure thing. Dooku, you won a swoop bike. The Cresh Krill-Six Swoop Bike can handle the coldest climates while keeping you as warm as you'd be on Tatooine. This prize is worth 4593 credits, which also happens to be your total for the day. Congratulations.]_

"Ventress, the whammies made today difficult for you, but you played as best as you could, given the circumstances. We'll have some parting gifts for you."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Artoo, after that big Add-A-Two hit, it looked like you had a big win. Unfortunately, the whammies had other ideas for you. We also have parting gifts for you."

Artoo responded by fully rotating his dome and warbling happily.

"Dooku, you'll be advancing to our semifinal round. There, you'll play Tarkin and the winner between Darth Vader, the Seventh Sister, and Poe Dameron."

"That sounds like quite the competition. I look forward to the challenge," Dooku replied.

"And next time, we'll have a quarterfinal featuring General Grievous, Princess Leia, and Jango Fett. Until then, this is David Oilfin saying thanks for watching and we'll see you again. So long."

The closing credits scrolled up the screen as David shook hands with a few audience members and conversed with the players.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production. This program has been edited.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* After initially publishing this chapter, the author corrected a mistake where David told Artoo he had two passed spins instead of three. Fortunately, the additional passed spin didn't affect the original outcome. However, Artoo will appear on a future PYGL episode to make up for the mix-up.


	7. Quarterfinal 5: Jango, Leia, Grievous

This chapter is dedicated to Carrie Fisher (1956-2016), the actress who portrayed Princess Leia in the films.

* * *

After showing clips of the previous show, the stage slowly lit up from a near-dark state.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

A whammy that looked more like a Hutt slithered across the screen.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

"Donny, it's great to be back with you again for what we hope is another exciting game in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David said. "Today's players are a motley mix, so let's meet them, shall we? Our first player is the 23rd seed and the template for Clone Wars-era troopers. Let's welcome Jango Fett."

"Thanks, David," Jango replied after receiving welcome applause from the audience.

"Welcome and good luck. Next, we have a twin separated at birth who went on to be a princess, a wife, mother, and general. Let's say hello to the multi-talented, and 14th-seeded, Leia Organa Solo."

"Thanks, it will be nice to battle using a game board and not horrible weapons and such," Leia answered.

"Indeed. Finally, we have the tournament's fifth seed. Looking to redeem himself after an explosive encounter on Utupau, let's welcome General Grievous."

"Bah, dispense with the small talk, Oilfin. I just want to win credits in hopes I meet Kenobi in the finals," Grievous said before coughing.

"Umm, OK. Let's get started, then. As the board begins to update, we have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes for you to win. We also have whammies, but you **don't** want those; four of them put you out of the game and our tournament. If at any time you fear the whammy, you can pass your earned spins to another player. And, finishing with the lead in round one means you play last in round two.

"Let's check the spin allocation this round. Jango has two spins. Leia has four, and Grievous has eight. In round one, play goes in order of the fewest spins first, so we'll start with Jango."

"Alright, I only have two spins so let's make them count here. I need big creds and stop!" Jango called out.

"Stop on 750 credits. That's a good starting value. First place for the moment and one more spin. Will you take it, or will you pass it?"

"I'll take it of course. Let's get another amount just like the last one and hold on here. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 more. Jango, you finish with 1350 credits. We'll see if that holds up while we go to Leia who plays next with four spins."

"OK. I see all kinds of good values on the board and some mystery prizes. I wonder what's up there for me to win. Let's find out. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

After a synthesized foghorn sounded, a female whammy appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

As a whammy popped up in front of Leia, David said, "Well, that wasn't a good start. Let's hope it's not a bad omen. The good news is it didn't cost you anything and you still have three spins."

"We'll try this again. Let's get something **good** this time and no more whammies. Stop."

"Stop on 650 credits. That puts you in the game, 700 behind Jango, with two more spins."

"Now is my time to get the lead. I can get more credits or one of those prizes... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's a cocktail dress ensemble worth 708 credits."

 _Well, I_ _ **am**_ _a princess, so that might be a good prize,_ Leia thought.

"Leia, you now have 1358 credits. That puts you in first place by eight credits with one more spin. Press or pass?"

"I'll take that last spin to extend my lead. I need anything here but a whammy. Grievous has eight spins so I need everything I can get now. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That gives you 1908 and first place by 558 credits over Jango. Now, we go over to Grievous who has eight big spins this round."

"I'll keep this simple!" Grievous bellowed. "I'll dispense with the formalities and just stop the board... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. You're in the game in third place with seven more spins."

Grievous nodded and took his next spin.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a diamond pendant valued at 371 credits."

 _Bah!_ Grievous thought. _What will I do with that?_

"You have 1121 credits now, just 229 behind Jango for second place. Six spins, press or pass?"

"I'll go again. I have to pass that bounty hunter... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!'" That takes you to the space above it for 1250 credits."

The audience applauded and cheered.

"Grievous, you have 2371 credits now, that catapults you into first place by 463 credits over Leia with five more spins."

"Let's go again and extend my lead... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's recreation equipment valued at 1011 credits. That brings you to 3382 credits with four spins left."

"I'll press, Oilfin... Stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's silver service worth 579 credits. You now have 3961 credits, first place, and three spins."

"I need to go at least one more time. Let's get something bigger. Stop!"

"Stop on 470 credits. Grievous, you've got 4431 now—2523 more than Leia—and two more spins."

"Pass!"

As the spins transferred to Leia's display with a chime, David said, "Leia, Grievous gave you a gift in the form of two spins you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you may finish first or close to it."

"Alright then. I'd love to get that 2500 and more to take first place again. Let's start right now and stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. That's 2408 with one last spin you have to take."

"So maybe I won't get first place, but we can still close the gap. Let's get big creds here or one of the few spaces with a spin... Stop."

"Stop on 400 more. Leia, you finish with 2808 credits. Jango has 1350. And Grievous has the lead after round one with 4431. Stay tuned for round two after these messages."

###

"Welcome back to round two of today's game in the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. As you see, the cash and mystery prizes are bigger and better to the tune of 100 000 credits. We still have the whammies, but let's hope they stay away for a while.

"We'll recap the scores and the spin allocations for this round. Grievous, you finished first with 4431 credit, so you'll play last with nine big spins. Leia, you're in second with 2808 and you'll have three spins for trying to add to your winnings. Jango, with 1350 credits and three spins, you'll play first as the player with the least amount of money in round one. The board is yours."

"Thanks, David," Jango replied. "Let's take advantage of these few spins and see what I can do here. I thrive under pressure. Big creds, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 750 and an important spin. You're up to 2200 now, still in third place, and all three spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press again. Let's keep getting credits or spins. Both is nice, too. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. Jango, you've got 4200—second place just 231 credits shy of Grievous—and two spins."

"I have to go, then. Even a brief lead beats trailing. Boba didn't do too well, so it's up to me now. Let's get big creds here and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space: a trip to Glee Anselm."

Jango joined the audience in brief applause.

"That trip is worth 1897 credits for a new total of 6097, 1666 more than Grievous now for first place. Will you take that last spin or pass it?"

"I don't want to be too greedy here; I'll pass."

"That spin goes to Grievous, but he won't take it yet. Leia plays now with 2808 credits, one whammy, and three spins of her own."

"I have some catching up to do again. Let's hope those whammies stay away," Leia stated. "Let's get the most out of these three spins and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Tatooine worth 3141 credits."

Leia wasn't overly thrilled with the trip, but it was what she needed to catch Jango.

"Leia, your total is now 5949. You trail Jango by just 148 credits with two spins."

"Then let's do it. Let's get big creds or a big prize again. The Maker knows I need it now... Stop!"

"Stop on 1138 credits. You now have 7087, good for first place over Jango by 990 credits. Will you press or pass that last spin?"

"As tempted as I am to pass, Grievous has ten spins already, so I need every spin I can get. So I'll press my galactic luck."

"Here we go."

"Let's finish with big creds. I need to lead by more here... Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits. Leia, you have first place for the moment with 8337 credits. Now, we go over to Grievous. You have 4431 credits. Before you can take your nine spins, however, you have one passed spin you must take first. Let's get that out of the way, shall we?"

"Every spin is a chance to destroy my enemies, err, opponents. Stop!" Grievous called out.

"Stop on 501 credits. You have 4932 and you can now press or pass with nine spins."

"Perfect. Let's get first place back and make this game great again. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a cruise to Borleias valued at 2527 credits."

The audience briefly applauded and cheered.

"Grievous, your new total is 7459 credits—just under 900 shy of Leia—with eight more spins."

"Perfect. I have her right where I want her, Let's pass her now. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy!"

"Bah!" Grievous exclaimed before coughing.

Two whammies with lightsabers appeared and said together, "First, we swing. Then, we slash. Then, we take away his cash."

"Grievous, that was rather inopportune. However, you still have seven spins for catching up again. Will you press on?"

"You bet your battle droids, I will!" Grievous replied emphatically. "We've got to catch up here. **No** more whammies. They're more annoying that B1 battle droids. Stop!"

"Stop on 1138. That puts you back in the game, third place, six spins."

"Excellent. Let's keep getting four-digit values here... Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That's a four digit value. You have 2138 and six spins, still."

"Let's get more of the same. I'll catch up, yet. Stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy appeared onscreen, pointing and laughing until it disappeared.

"Grievous, you now have two whammies. That's not a cause for concern, yet, but you only have five spins for trying to catch the others. Will you press or pass?" David asked.

"I have no choice, Oilfin. Roll the board!" Grieve bellowed. "Let's get bigger credits this time. Those whammies are annoying me more than Kenobi now. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space.' You can choose a prize, or '2000 Or Lose-1-Whammy.'"

"I need the 2000."

"And so you have it. You're back in third place with four spins."

"Getting 2000 each spin would be enough. Let's see what we get. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's a trip to Kabal worth 4194 credits."

The value drew some cheers from the audience.

"Grievous, you have 6194 credits now. That puts you back in second place—about 2143 credits behind Leia if my math is correct. And, you have three spins."

"Let's try this again. I'm ready to catch up to you, princess... Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. With 8194 credits, you only trail her by 143 credits. Anything more gives you the lead."

"So, this is where I get my lead back. You are doomed," Grievous said, adding a sinister laugh. "Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That's enough for first place, 8944 credits in all—a 607-credit lead—and both spins."

"Perfect. Let's get more credits and go for the win here... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That gives you 5000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Grievous, you've moved into five-digit territory with 13 944 credits and you still have two spins."

"Pass! I don't want to lose it all now."

"Leia, you trail Grievous by 5607 credits and he's giving you two spins to try to catch him," David informed her. "Let's take these spins one at a time to see what happens."

"I've been in tighter situations than this," Leia replied calmly. "Let's get something big here to make it easier for my next spin. Stop."

"Stop on 800 credits. That gives you 9137 with one more spin you have to take. You trail Grievous by 4807 credits. Barring a hit of our one prize worth more than 5000 credits, you'll need something with an additional spin to stay in the game. Anything else, and Grievous advances to the semifinals."

"That's pretty clear then. I need anything and a spin here, anything and a spin... Stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. It's not enough; Grievous has won the game!"

Grievous once again laughed evilly as the congratulatory music played before he had another coughing spell.

"We'll take one more break. After we come back, We'll talk about what happens moving forward."

###

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David told everyone. "Donny O'Charles will now summarize Grievous' winnings today."

 _[Sure thing, David! Grievous, you won a trip to Kabal. Spend a quiet weekend in the coastal fishing town of Pallisade with this prize package valued at 4194 credits._

 _Including your cash winnings of 9750 credits, your total for today is 13 944. Congratulations.]_

"Grievous, you've advanced to the semifinal round where you'll compete against Maul and the winner of the quarterfinal featuring Luke Skywalker, Beebee-Ate, and Captain Phasma," David informed him.

"Excellent! I look forward to destroying more opponents!" Grievous exclaimed.

"Leia, you almost pulled off an upset, but you fell a little short. Jango, you did your best with the few spins you had. You'll each receive parting gifts for being part of this tournament."

Both Leia and Jango nodded to show their appreciation and thanks.

"Our next semifinal game features Rey, Jabba the Hutt, and Chewbacca. Until then, this is David Oilfin thanking you for watching Press Your Galactic Luck. We'll see you next time."

That cued the show's closing credits and recitation of prize sponsors.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	8. Quarterfinal 6: Chewbacca, Jabba, Rey

**Author's Note:** This chapter features two characters that don't speak Basic as a first language. For this chapter only, I will use the following conventions:

Words in «angled quotes» represent speech in Huttese.

Words in \backslashes\ represent speech in Shyriiwook.

* * *

Today's episode opened without clips of previous shows, instead opting to show the current players as the house lights slowly activated.

 _[Today,_ ** _these_** _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

A whammy brandishing a lightsaber sliced off its arm.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

"Thanks, Donny O'Charles," David replied. Welcome back to the next quarterfinal game in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We have another terrific trio of players today, so let's meet them. First, we have our 22nd seed. You may know him as Han Solo's copilot. We know him as Chewbacca. Before I greet him, I'll just say that our translator module will be working double duty today to help you translate both his and our next player's speech. Chewbacca, welcome to our show."

\Thanks, David. I hope today is more fun than setting speed records on the Kessel run,\ Chewbacca replied.

"I have a feeling you won't be disappointed. Next, we have our 15th seed—the Giant Galactic Gangster most people love to hate—Jabba the Hutt."

«Anything that lets me win credits with little to no effort is a good thing,» Jabba answered.

"I can see why you'd say that, Jabba. Finally, we have our fourth seed. She's a relative newcomer, so let's give a warm Press Your Galactic Luck welcome to Rey. Rey, how does it feel to have such a high seed and be the top-seeded female in the tournament for that matter?"

"I find it quite an honor to be seeded so high, David," Rey said with a slight accent in her voice. "I think fans enjoy a well-told rags-to-riches story, and I'm hoping I win so I can trade in my rags for riches... or a nice dress and some 10 cm wedge heels."

"We're no fashion experts, but if you win, you're more than welcome to buy whatever you wish with your credits. So, let's get started. We have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board for you. We also have whammies, but those are about as desirable as a hungry rancor on feeding day. Worse yet, four whammies puts you out of the game and our tournament. If you fear the whammy at any time, you can pass your earned spins to another player. If you finish in the lead after our first round, you have the advantage of playing last in round two.

"Let's see how the spin are allocated for this round. Chewbacca, you have two spins. Jabba has three, and Rey has eight. In round one, play starts with the player having the least number of spins. Chewbacca, that means you'll play first."

\Alright, let's win something good here. Stop!\ Chewbacca called out.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a food factory valued at 436 credits. You have the early lead, one more spin, press or pass?"

\I'll take it. Let's get another good space again. Stop!\

"Stop on 350 credits. That should be a good space. You finish with 786 credits. Next, we go to Jabba and his three spins."

«If the Wookie can have fun, so can I. Stop!»

"Stop on 1500 credits. That's big creds!"

The audience applauded for Jabba hitting the round's largest credit value.

"Jabba, you have first place and two more spins."

«This **is** fun. Let's do it again. Stop!»

"Stop on 350 more. You have 1850, just over 1100 more than Chewbacca, and one last spin. Press or Pass?"

«I'll go again. I've never made this many credits so easily. I could enjoy this game... Stop!»

"Stop on 300 credits. Jabba, you have the lead for now with 2150 credits. We now turn to Rey and her eight big spins."

"OK, I need big creds here. Let's catch up to Jabba and go from there. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Corellia worth 762 credits."

"Travel sounds fun."

"Rey, you trail Chewbacca by 24 credits for second place, but you still have seven spins."

"I'm definitely pressing on. One spin at a time here. We'll take second place now and then work on taking the lead with the other spins. Stop."

"Stop on 400 credits. That gives you second place with 1162 credits, 1088 less than Jabba with six more spins."

"I can do this. Let's get big creds and pass the big guy next to me... Stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. You still have second place with a total of 1362. You still have six spins."

"Spin by spin, I'll keep making progress. I'm not worried here, and stop!"

"Stop on 200... without a spin. Fifteen sixty-two, five spins, press or pass?"

"Six hundred credits shouldn't be hard to get. Let's try to get it now or a prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. You're still in second place, but you keep narrowing the gap. Right now, you have 2062 credits—just 88 less than Jabba—and four spins at your disposal."

Rey pointed at the board, saying, "I have to go again. This is my chance for first place. Now, we can get the big creds. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Your 2812 credits is good for first place, **and** you picked up another spin to remain at four."

"I probably should go again, David. Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 550. That brings your total up to 3312 with three more spins."

"I'll go one more time."

"I've never heard anyone say that before," David replied facetiously.

"Anything worth credits works here. No whammies, please... Stop!"

"Stop on 550 again. You have 3862, over 1700 more than Jabba, and two more spins."

"Now's a good time to pass," Rey stated.

As the spins transferred to Jabba's passed column, David said, "Jabba, Rey passed you two spins you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll stay in second place, and perhaps even take back the lead."

«That would be very fun. Let's get that big amount again. Stop!»

"Stop on 200 credits. You have 2350 credits and one last spin you must take."

«OK, I need that 1500 for sure this time. Don't disappoint me. Stop!»

"Stop on a prize space. That's an emerald pendent whose value is 322 credits."

The audience applauded. Jabba, despite not retaking the lead, did his best to applaud as well.

"Jabba, your final total is 2672. Chewbacca, you have 786. Rey, you finished with the lead thanks to your 3862 credits. Believe it or not, nobody hit a whammy that round. When we come back, we'll see if your collective good fortune continues in round two."

###

Back from the break, the big board updated, showing off the round two cash amounts.

"This is where we win the big money, folks," David informed the players. "We have well over 100 000 credits on the board this round, not including our special Double Your Credits space. We also have the whammies, but let's hope they continue to take the day off."

"Let's recap the scores along with the spin count for this round. Rey, you have the lead with 3862 credits and eight more spins. You'll play last. Jabba, you finished with 2672 credits. You picked up six spins this round to help you out. Chewbacca, because you finished with the lowest score—a total of 786 credits—you'll play first with three spins this round. I hope you can make them all count."

\That makes two of us. I need something big to catch up to the others. Stop!\

"Stop on 1250 credits. You're still in third place with 2036 credits and two more spins."

\I need whatever I can get here. Let's get something even bigger now. Stop!\

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered the big money hit.

"Chewbacca, that gives you 5036 credits. That puts you in first place for the moment and you still have both spins."

\Everyone else still has to play, so I'll press. Let's keep getting more credits and prizes. Stop!\

"Stop on 2000 more. You've moved up to 7036 with one last spin. Will you take it, or will you pass it?"

Chewbacca pondered his choices as the audience cheered its own advice. He **could** pass to Rey, but what if she kept winning more money?

\I'll take it myself! Let's get one last big value here. I want to keep the lead. Stop!\

"Chewbacca, you just avoided hitting our first whammy. Instead, you stopped on 800 credits. Your total for now is 7836—3974 more than Rey. Next, Jabba plays with 2672 credits and six spins."

«Oh, good, I get to have the fun again,» Jabba replied. «Let's get mores credits. Stop!»

"Stop on '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' Since you don't have a whammy, that's 2000 more credits—giving you 4672. That's just under 3600 less than Chewbacca with five spins."

«I love making credits so easily. Let's get even more. Stop!»

"Stop on a prize space. That's a cruise to Borleias valued at 2527 credits. That brings you up to 7199 credits, still in second place, and four spins to go."

«I could do this all day if you'd let me. I bet my friends are all jealous right now. Stop!»

"Stop on a whammy."

As the audience groaned in disappointment, a whammy appeared on screen and said, "Let me take a picture of you losing your credits." Its holocamera exploded, taking the whammy with it.

After Jabba laughed at the animation, David said, "Jabba, that was unfortunate. Your first whammy sets you back to zero, but you still have three spins. Incidentally, this was the games first whammy after 18 straight spins without one. Would you like to start over?"

«Even when I lose, it's funny. I like your style, so I'll spin again. Let's get those big values again and stop!»

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That puts you back in the game in third place with all three spins remaining."

«I'll keep going. I want first place and those big values again. Stop!»

"Stop on a prize space, that's a skycycle."

Jabba chuckled at the thought of himself riding a skycycle. _Maybe I'll let Bib use it on weekends,_ he thought.

"Jabba, that skycycle is worth 2770 credits, bringing you up to 3270—just 592 behind Rey for second place—with two more spins to go."

«I'm going to move up again, especially if I can get those big values again. Let's do it now. Stop!»

"Stop on 2000 credits. That moves you into second place again with 5270 credits. With just one spin, you trail Chewbacca by 2566 credits. Press or pass?"

«I'll pass to the Wookie!» Jabba replied.

"Chewbacca, once that spin transfers to your passed column, you'll have to take it and risk your 7836 credits. Avoid the whammy, and you stay in first place."

\Here goes nothing. I want big creds and no whammies. Stop!\

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Chewbacca joined them.

"Chewbacca, you just increased your winnings to 15 672 credits. That spin you picked up goes into the earned column, so you can take it or pass it to Jabba."

\Pass!\

"Jabba, that spin comes back to you. You trail Chewbacca by quite a bit, so let's see if you can narrow the gap."

«I need that big credit and a spin space here. Let's get it now. Stop!»

"Stop on a prize space. That's a big screen holovision set worth 3762 credits. It's not enough to take the lead, but you're back up to 9032 credits. Now, we go over to Rey. Finally, it's your turn. You've got 3862 and eight spins for trying to catch up to Chewbacca."

"I guess I have my work cut out for me," Rey replied. "I need big creds, even if I have eight spins here. I can't get small values for now. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. Sixty-three sixty-two, still in third place, and seven spins."

"Let's get the big creds again. Or something with a spin... Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

"That's not what I wanted," Rey muttered under her breath.

Two whammies brandishing lightsabers appeared, saying "First we swing. Then, we slash. Then, we take away her cash!"

"Rey, the whammies decided to come back and play this round. You have no credits, but you still have six spins. I take it you'd like to press your galactic luck."

"I'm not one to give up easily," Rey replied. "OK, let's get **big** creds here and no more whammies! Stop!"

"Stop on 1250. That puts you into the game in third place and five spins."

"I need big creds and a spin or one of those expensive prizes. Please let me have that. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you up to the top spot for 4000 and a spin!"

After the audience cheered, David added, "Rey, you now have 5250 credits and all five spins."

"I have to get to second place at least. So, I need big creds again. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. Fifty-seven fifty credits, 3282 behind Jabba for second, and four spins."

"I'm pressing. C'mon, let's get big creds or a prize right now. Either would be a big help here. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That gives you 7750 in total and 1282 less than Jabba. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I have to press, David," Rey responded. "Let's get big creds or a prize again. I need to get into second place soon. Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That spin helps as you'll stay at three. As for your winnings, you now have 8750—just 282 less than Jabba."

"I'm definitely going again. Let's get big creds or a spin. I want to see how much I can get in these next couple of spins. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Rey, you seem to be getting the spins you need for now. You've moved into second place now with 9450 credits. You trail Chewbacca by 6222, but you have three spins to try to catch up."

"That's what I'll do. I need something worth 2500 or more here, or something and a spin again... Stop!"

"Stop on 1500, just narrowly avoiding a whammy. You've moved into five-digit territory with 10 950 credits. With your two spins, you'd need 4722 credits to tie Chewbacca."

"I could get that in **one** spin, so I'll press on. Let's get **big** creds here. Something big now makes my last spin easier. Please... and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. Rey, let's talk. You presently have 12 950 credits and one last spin. You trail Chewbacca by 2722 credits. You can take your spin and hope to tie him and force a showdown or try for the win. Or, you could pass the spin to Chewbacca. If he hits a whammy, you'd win. Otherwise, he'd likely win."

As if on cue, the audience offered its advice about spinning or passing.

"I've come this close, I want to see if I can do it and win by myself," Rey stated intently.

"Rey, Chewbacca, this is it. This spin will determine your fates."

"I don't know if there's a 2750 space on the board but I could use it or big creds this time. No whammies, please, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space, a home bar. That prize is valued at 2965 credits. Rey, you did it! You won the game by 243 credits!"

"Yes!" Rey exclaimed as the congratulatory music played.

"Let's take a break and talk about what happens next after these messages."

###

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David said. "We just watched Rey pull out an incredible win on her final spin. Donny, tell Rey what she's won today."

 _[Sure thing, David. Rey, you won a home bar. You'll be the host with the most as you and your friends socialize. Put some pizzazz in your wine, ale, or Corellian Brandy—or even mix your own magnificent beverages—with this prize package worth 2965 credits._

 _Adding in your 12 950 credits in cash, your winnings for today total 15 915 credits. Congratulations, Rey.]_

"Rey, I must ask you what you were thinking when you took that last spin," David stated.

"Well, I knew there were prizes worth that much on the board, but I was hoping for anything and a spin just because it would have given me a chance to go again in case I came up short."

"I can only imagine how incredible it feels to win."

"It still seems so surreal. I'm just glad I did so I can advance."

"And talking about advancing, your win means you advance to the semifinals. You'll play against Hera Syndulla and the winner of tomorrow's semifinal featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and General Hux."

"I look forward to it."

"Chewbacca, you came close to a big upset, thanks to that Double Your Credits space, but Rey managed to pull off the last-second heroics. Don't worry, we have some nice parting gifts for you."

\I'm glad Rey won, she earned it. I hope she makes it to the finals,\ Chewbacca replied.

"Jabba, the same can be said about you. You played your best and you were one of our more fun players on the show. We'll have some parting gifts to thank you for being part of tournament."

«I hope I can come back again. This is the most fun I've had, amazing since there were no dancing girls,» he replied.

"Right. As you heard earlier, our next semifinal features Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and General Hux. We hope you'll join us again for another exciting episode of Press Your Galactic Luck. Take care until then."

David walked out from his podium to join the players while the final credits scrolled.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	9. Quarterfinal 7: Hux, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan

The first clip showed Hera and the bigger of her two Add-A-Two hits.

The next clip featured Chewbacca hitting Double Your Credits and a spin.

The final clip had Jabba laughing at a whammy.

 _[_ _Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

One whammy played a synthesizer as the other one prepared to sing.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin._ _]_

"Thank you, Donny O'Charles. We welcome you to another episode in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We had another exciting finishes last time, so let's see if we can top it today with these new players. Shall we meet them?"

The audience cheered and applauded.

"OK, then. First, we have our 21st seed of the tournament. He's another relatively new person on the scene. Let's welcome General Hux."

"Thanks, David," Hux replied. "After dealing with First Order drama so much, I need this distraction."

"Let's hope it goes well for you. Next, we have our 16th seed. We're please to have Ahsoka Tano. It's good to have you back after you appeared in our first-ever show."

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Ahsoka answered. "But, I can't believe I'm just barely more popular than a droid that looks like a ball with a holocamera on top."

"Funnier things have happened, Ahsoka. Who knows? Maybe you'll win again today. Finally, we have our top seed today—the third-seeded Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Greetings. I find this whole idea of a game of change intriguing as it means my Jedi skills really won't matter."

"I assure you, Obi-Wan, this game will be quite challenging. I doubt you'll be bored. Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started. Our big board has 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board this round. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid them as much as you'd avoid an emotionally-unstable Knight of Ren. Four whammies puts you out of the game. You can pass earned spins to another player. The player leading after round one plays last in round two.

"Let's check the spin allocation. Hux, you have four spins. Ahsoka, you'll have six. Obi-Wan has eight. Because we play round one in order of fewest spins first, Hux will play first."

"Let's go," Hux replied. "I want to start off with big creds here, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits. You have the early lead with three spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press, David. I know there's better stuff up there. I want to get some of that now. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 more. Six hundred now with two spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get **big** creds now. I need it if I want to win. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. That doubles your score to 1200 with one more spin."

"I may as well take it. I know there's 1250 and 1500 up there. Getting those would be a good way to finish. Stop!"

"Stop on 1250! You called it, Hux. That more than doubles your score to 2450. Next, we go to Ahsoka and her six spins."

"Alright, David, As much as I respect Master Obi-Wan, I want to beat him today. Let's get the good stuff I'm used to on here. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

 _If only it stayed on 470,_ Ahsoka thought.

A quartet of whammies dressed as musicians appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug. As... we take... your credits."

"Ahsoka, whammies are never fun," David stated, "But better to get it with zero. You still have five spins, so I assume you'll spin again."

"That would be correct. Let's get credits this time. And let's forget about the romantic trip to Carlac. Stop!" Ahsoka called out, pressing her plunger more forcefully.

"Stop on 300 credits. You're in the game, 2150 behind Hux, four more spins."

"OK, I got some credits, now I need some more. I really need to get the lead before I use my spins here. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either a prize or 100 and a spin. Which do you prefer?"

"Unless it's a refresher brush, I'm going to go with the prize for the bigger amount."

"That prize space is a linguine-making machine valued at 789 credits. You're up to 1089, a little more than halfway to Hux's score with three spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to press, David. Let's keep getting prizes or bigger values now. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. That's 1589 in total, 961 behind Hux, with two spins."

"I'll go. I don't want to pass and give him more credits. OK, I need some big creds here or one of the round's biggest prizes now. Anything will do... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 again. You've got 2089 credits, just 361 behind Hux now. I take it you want to take that last spin?"

"You better believe it. I know there are spaces for 750 or more on the board. Now's a good time to get one of them. Stop!"

"Stop on 300. Ahsoka, you finish with 2389, only 61 credits behind Hux. Finally, we go to Obi-Wan and his eight big spins."

"Well, I don't know what all the chanting is for, but here goes nothing. Let's get big credits here, David. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared brandishing a lightsaber, saying, "Look at me!" After slicing off its left arm, it added, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Obi-Wan, Jedi and ex-Jedi seem to have bad luck today. Ahsoka hit a whammy on her first spin and you just did as well."

"You don't think the Empire rigged the board, do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I doubt it. Still, you have seven spins to try to catch up to Ahsoka and Hux."

"I don't go down without a fight. Let's get credits this time. Nothing is too good here. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's lunch for two at Dex's Diner for a year."

Obi-Wan applauded the prize.

"That lunch prize is valued at 708 credits, good for third place and six more spins."

"I have to go again, David. Let's see what other good stuff is on the board. Stop."

"Stop on 550 credits. That's 1258 for you, 1192 credits behind Hux for first, and you still have five spins."

"I have to press my galactic luck, right? Let's start going for the lead here. More credits will help me with that. Stop."

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy dressed in black said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies," and then laughed evilly.

"That was a bad break, Obi-Wan," David stated. "You have two whammies and four spins. However, I'd warn you about picking up a third whammy in round one."

"You're right. I'll have to pass and regroup for round two," Obi-Wan replied.

"Hux, you're the proud recipient of four passed spins you must take. You have 2450 credits, 61 more than Ahsoka. Avoid the whammy, and you'll solidify your lead."

"Sounds easy enough," Hux replied. "Let's get big creds again or anything to help me add to my lead. I'd love to somehow win today. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That takes you to the space above it for 1500 credits!"

The audience cheered wildly.

"Hux, you now have 3950 credits, but you still have three more spins you have to take."

"I guess I'm playing, David. Can we get that space three times in a row now? Let's find out and stop!"

"Stop on 750. You move up to 4700 credits, two passed spins left to take."

"Let's keep on doing this. I can buy some good meditation holovideos with 5000 credits. Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 350. That puts you over 5000 with 5050 credits. One more spin you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you have first place. Hit a whammy, and Ahsoka ends up with the lead after round one."

"That's not going to happen, David. Let's get big creds one last time this round... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' This time, it's good for 1000 credits. I think you hit all three big money values this round."

Hux joined the audience in applauding.

"At the end of round one, Hux finishes with 6050 credits; he'll play last in round two. Ahsoka has 2389. Obi-Wan has zero. Stay tuned for the conclusion right after this."

###

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. As we prepare for round two, you see we have improved credit values and prizes to the tune of 100 000 credits. We also have Double Your Credits and a spin, and we also have whammies. I bet people will try to avoid them, though.

We'll recap the scoring with the new spin allocations. Hux, you have the lead with 6050, so you'll play last with four spins. Ahsoka, you have 2389 credits with five spins this round. Obi-Wan, with no credits and two whammies, you'll play first with seven spins because we play round two in order of the least number of winnings. Remember, you have two whammies."

"Somehow, I don't think I'll forget, David," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's get big credits. I really need to get into the game here. Stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That brings you back into the game in third place with all seven spins."

"I'll go again. I need bigger credits now. I'd really like to avoid a major upset today. I know certain people would never stop teasing me if I finish dead last here. Stop."

"Stop on another 1000 and a spin. You've got 2000 and you still have all seven of your spins."

"This could go on all day, but if it helps me get the lead, I won't mind. Let's just keep getting credits here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to 750 and a spin or a prize."

"I'll take the prize."

"That's a trip to Tatooine valued at 3141 credits."

 _Just what I always wanted after spending 20 years there,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Obi-Wan, your total is now 5141 credits. You're only 909 behind Hux, and you have six spins."

"Hmm, let's see if I can get the lead this time. I'll take that thousand space again or anything other than a whammy. Stop."

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered loudly to see the big money hit.

"Obi-Wan, you now have 8141 credits—good for first place—with six spins still remaining."

"I probably should go again just to cushion my lead. Let's keep getting the good spaces here. No value is too small, now. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a speeder worth 5148 credits, our most valuable prize on the board!"

Obi-Wan pumped his fist in excitement.

"That brings your total into five digits with 13 289 credits with five spins."

"I'm not taking any more chances. Pass!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Those five spins go to Hux, but you'll have to reflect on them. Ahsoka plays next with 2389 credits, one whammy, and five spins."

"I've got some catching up to do, huh? No problem. I'll get big creds here to make it easy, and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. Thirty-eight eighty-nine with four spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to at least get second place. So, I'll press. OK, I need **bigger** credits. Be good to me, board. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's 4000 and a spin!"

Ahsoka applauded as the audience cheered.

"Ahsoka, you now have 7889 credits. You've moved into second place, and you trail Obi-Wan by just 5400 credits with four spins."

"I think I have to try for the lead now. Let's get big creds again. I need two good spins to catch Master Kenobi. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2500. You've joined the five digit club with 10 389 credits. The difference between Obi-Wan and yourself is just 2900 credits now. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I'll definitely press, David. Let's get big creds again. I'm so close to taking the lead. Please be good to me here and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 more. That's 11 889 credits now, 1400 less than Obi-Wan. You have two spins left."

"I'm pressing my galactic luck. All I need is 1400 credits or more. Just give me the lead here and be good to me and stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

After the audience cheered, David added, "Ahsoka, you now have first place with 14 889 credits—1600 more than Obi-Wan—and you still have two spins."

"I'd really like to pass, but it's too close. I need to go again."

"With 14 000-plus on the win, can she do it?"

"Something worth 4000 credits would be a big help about now. Keep being good to me and stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin again! Ahsoka, this is amazing. You now have 17 889 credits with two spins. You lead Obi-Wan by 4600 credits."

"I better pass before **I** hit a whammy."

"You heard her. Obi-Wan, those two spins are yours and you must take them. You trail Ahsoka by 4600 credits. Here's the first spin."

"Ahsoka is proving to be a skilled player. If I win, she gave me a valiant challenge. Now, I just need big credits here. Stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. You now have 14 289. That spin goes into the earned column, but you have to take your other passed spin first."

"I guess I need 4000 here now. Let's get the credits I need. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Muunilinst worth 3412 credits. You fought off the whammy and you now have 17 701 credits, just 188 less than Ahsoka. You still have one earned spin. You can take to try to get the lead, or you can pass to Ahsoka and hope she hits a whammy."

"I'll take it myself, David. Let's get any credit amount on the board right now! Stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

As Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief, a whammy in clone armor shot at Obi-Wan's score until it disappeared.

"Obi-Wan, that was painful. You have no credits, three whammies, and no spins. However, funny things have been known to happen on this show, so sit tight. Now, we go to Hux with 6050 credits. Before you can play your four spins, though, Obi-Wan passed you five from earlier. You'll be taking those first, one at a time."

"Let's get big creds and pass Ahsoka here and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Denon valued at 1448 credits. You're up to 7498 now with four passed spins to go."

"I'll be passing her up in no time. This is for the First Order and stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin. Seventy-nine ninety-eight. Five spins in the earned column; three spins in the passed column."

"Let's keep getting credits and prizes. Nothing is too good here, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in blacked shot Force lightning. Unfortunately, the lightning zapped the whammy until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hux, everyone has hit at least one whammy now. Because you hit one, we'll put the remaining passed spins into your earned column—giving you seven earned spins. You trail Ahsoka by a bunch now, so I assume you want to start over," David said.

"Definitely," Hux replied. "OK, I have to get 18 000 credits in seven spins. Let's start right now with big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Second place, seven spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press, David. I need about 2600 credits per spin now. So let's make this one count. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a Shili Safari."

 _Why couldn't_ _ **I**_ _win that?_ Ahsoka thought.

"That safari is valued at 4232 credits, bringing you up to 4982. You have six spins left."

"I'll press. I only need 2400 credits now, so hitting 2500 would be perfect right now. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy' or 2500."

"Twenty-five hundred!" Hux replied.

"That gives you 7482 and five spins left."

"I'll press my galactic luck. I need 2100 each spin now. I can do this. More credits, more prizes, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Your new total is 8232. You still have five spins. Press or pass?"

Hux pointed at the board, saying, "I'm making progress, so I'll press on. Let's keep getting credits here. Soon, I won't need that much if this keeps up, and stop!"

"Stop on 2500. Hux, you keep chipping away and you've broken five-digit territory with 10 732 credits. You trail Ahsoka by 7157 with four spins."

"I'll press again. All I need is 1800 credits. Anything more is a bonus. Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a tour of Coruscant, including the underworld. The value of that tour is 3270 credits. Hux, that gives you 14 002 credits. Only 3887 credits separate you and Ahsoka, and you now have three spins left to try to pass her."

"I can do this. All I need now is 1300 credits each spin. That's easier than turning a planet into a laser weapon. Big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. You keep chipping away, and you now have 15 502—just 2387 behind Ahsoka—and two more spins."

"This is very doable now, David. Big creds can give me lead here. No whammies, and... stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 750 and a spin or 2000."

"I want the 2000!"

"OK, Hux, it's yours. You now have 17 502 credits. You trail Ahsoka by 387 credits. Our smallest value on the board this round is 500 should you take your last spin. So long as you don't hit a whammy, you'll take over first place. If you pick up an additional spin, you'll need to consider your options. If you hit a whammy, however, Ahsoka advances to the semifinals."

"The difference is so small, I have to go," Hux replied.

"Ahsoka, Hux, this is it. Good luck."

"I'm not greedy. I'll take 500 credits here for the win. No more spins, no more whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

Hux sighed as the audience cheered. He definitely didn't want another spin.

"Hux, you took over the lead now that you have 20 502 credits. You still have one spin and a lead of 2613 over Ahsoka. You can spin again and hope you avoid the whammy, or pass to Ahsoka and hope she doesn't get 2613 credits or more."

"David, I'm nervous seeing what happened to Obi-Wan. And, I'm thinking Ahsoka won't get 2600-plus credits in one spin, so I'll pass."

"Ahsoka, Hux has given you a spin that you must take. You need either something worth 2613 credits or something an additional spin to stay in the game. Anything else, and Hux pulls off a big upset."

"I can beat Imperials with my bare hands, so no problem. Let's get big creds here or an additional spin. No whammies, please, and stop!"

"Stop on 750, it's not enough! Hux, you're today's big winner."

"Wow!" Hux exclaimed as the congratulatory music played.

"Let's take one more break before we wrap up right after this."

###

With the commercial break over, David said, "I'm here with General Hux, today's winner. First, Donny O'Charles will tell us what you've won."

 _[With pleasure, David. Hux, you won a tour of Coruscant. With chances to visit important landmarks and numerous levels of the underworld, this tour is valued at 3270 credits._

 _In addition, you won the Shili Safari. You'll spend seven days and six nights touring the scrub lands of Shili. With round trip to and from Coruscant and native guides leading your tour, this incredible prize package is worth 4232 credits._

 _Adding in the 13 000 credits in cash you picked up today, your grand total is 20 502 credits. Congratulations.]_

"Hux, just so you know, your total winnings and cash total are both tournament records so far."

The audience gave Hux a standing ovation upon hearing that fact.

"This is incredible. I can't believe I did it after getting that whammy."

"That just goes to show anything can truly happen. Your win means you've earned a spot in the semifinal round. We can tell you your opponents will be Rey and the very-tough Hera Syndulla."

"I look forward to another challenge."

"Obi-Wan, the whammies didn't seem to care you were the top seed in pursuing you doggedly. No worries, though, we have nice parting gifts for you."

"Thank you, David. Despite those setbacks, I did have fun... for the most part," Obi-Wan replied.

"Indeed. Ahsoka, 18 000 credits would normally be enough to win most games on our show—just not today unfortunately. We also have parting gifts for you."

After thinking, _I hope thimiars nibble holes in Hux's socks_ , Ahsoka said, "It was good to be back, even if I didn't win. At least I came close."

"Tomorrow, our quarterfinal features Luke Skywalker, Beebee-Ate, and Captain Phasma. Who will roll on to victory? Tune in and find out. Until then, this is David Oilfin saying so long from Press Your Galactic Luck."

With closing credits rolling, David stepped away from his podium to spend more time interacting with the players.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production. This program has been edited for broadcast.]_


	10. Quarterfinal 8: Phasma, BB-8, Luke

**Author's Note:** Passages enclosed in «angled quotes» represent dialogue translated from Binary/Droidspeak.

* * *

"Stop on 750, it's not enough!" played from the previous episode.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

An overweight, blaster-carrying whammy slowly trudged across the screen.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin.]_

"Thank you, Donny O'Charles." David replied. "Welcome to another episode of our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. If you missed yesterdays episode, you missed a real exciting one. Let's hope for more of the same today. Let's meet today's players. First, we have the 20th seed in our tournament and another relative newcomer. She seems eager to play, so let's greet Captain Phasma."

"Thanks, David. This tournament thing sounds more exciting than being locked in a trash compactor, that's for sure," Phasma replied.

"I can't argue with that. Our next contestant is another droid. So, we've once again rigged up a translator for us to understand him and a control unit for him to stop the board and make decisions. Let's welcome Beebee-Ate."

«Thank you, David. This is a welcome break from being pursued by strange humans wanting to know my secrets,» Beebee answered.

"We aren't nosy on this show, I assure you. Finally, we have our number two seed of the tournament. I think most of us know him on reputation alone, so let's give a warm welcome to Luke Skywalker."

"I never did get to play games before, so this is a new experience for me. Playing against a droid and member of the First Order is a bit odd, but let's hope I have fun or even win whatever this is," Luke said in reply.

"With introductions out of the way, let's get started. Our first round board has 50 000 worth of cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those as you would a hungry dianoga. Worse, four whammies puts you out of the game and our tournament. If you fear the whammy, you can pass your earned spins. Finishing first in round one means you play last in round two.

"Let's see how the spins will be awarded this round. Phasma, you'll have three spins. Beebee, you have four. Luke, as the top seed, you have eight spins for round one. Play in round one goes in order of least spins first. Phasma, that's you."

"Let's get this game started with some big creds, no whammies, and stop!" Phasma said, hitting her plunger.

"Stop on 250 credits. For what it's worth, you're in the lead with two more spins."

"I need everything I can get, so I'll go again. Let's get some more credits. I can't win with low numbers here and stop!"

"Stop on 300 **and** a spin. That gives you 550 and you still have both spins."

"Always a plus, let's go again. I need big creds if I want to challenge for first place. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 1250. That's big creds."

As the audience applauded, David added, "That moves you up to 1800 with one more spin. Press or pass?"

"I have to take it, David," Phasma replied. "Let's get something good one more time. I want to make this lead hold out if I can. Stop!"

"Stop on 525 credits. That's good for 2325, first place for now. Beebee-Ate plays next with four spins."

It seemed as if the board barely moved before Beebee quickly stopped it.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy walked into a large trash compactor and said, "I was promised a smashing good time." The compactor walls then closed together, crushing the whammy.

«Yikes!» Beebee warbled.

"Thankfully, the whammies are animated; no whammies were actually harmed in any of these sketches. You still have three spins. Would you like to try again?"

«Yes.»

Beebee let the board update a few more before stopping again.

"Stop on 200 credits. That puts you in the game in second place with two spins."

Once again, the droid paused a moment before stopping his next spin.

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That gives you 300, 2025 credits behind Phasma, and that spin keeps you at two."

After selecting the option to go again, Beebee spun again.

"Stop on a prize space. That's exercise cycles valued at 475 credits."

Some members of the audience chuckled. Why would a droid need to exercise?

"That prize brings your total up to 775. You have one spin left. Press or pass?"

After choosing to take his final spin, Beebee stopped the board quickly again.

"Stop on 1500, the highest cash value on the board."

The audience cheered loudly.

"Beebee, you finish with 2275 credits, just 50 behind Phasma for first place. Now, we turn the board over to Luke with his eight spins."

"Now, let's see what the excitement is about," Luke said. "I need 2400 credits in eight spins. That shouldn't be too hard. Stop."

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two.' We take your current score and put a two in front of it. So, you now have 20 credits instead of zero."

"I guess that's better than getting a whammy."

"That's very true. Anyways, you're in third place, trailing Beebee by 2255 credits, but you have seven spins," David stated.

"Let's hope I get something more than 20 credits this spin. How about that space marked 'Big Creds' for a change? Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

A female whammy appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope," before disappearing again.

"Luke, if you thought 20 credits was too few, fear not; you're back to zero. You still have six spins, though. So, I assume you'll try again?" David asked.

"Sure, only this time, I'll do. There is no try. Let's start over with more credits again. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. That gets you back in the game. Third place and five more spins."

"I've got to press. C'mon now, let's get big creds and no more whammies and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's electrum-plated belt clips valued at 708 credits."

 _I can carry my lightsaber in style,_ Luke thought.

"Luke, you're now up to 1028 credits. You trail Beebee-Ate by 1247 with four spins left."

"I can do that easily. Let's keep getting credits here. I have to catch up sooner or later. Stop."

"Stop on 470. Fourteen ninety-eight now, 777 credits short of second place, and three spins. Press or pass?"

"I can do this, so I'll press. Let's get that space with the four-digit credit values. I could use the lead here in round one. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That takes you to the space above it for 1250!"

The audience applauded loudly.

"Luke, you got what you wanted. You have 2748 credits now, 423 more than Phasma, and two spins."

Although some audience members suggested passing, Luke said, "I want to go once more and see if I can extend my lead. Let's get another big space so I can pass. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's silver service worth 579 credits. You're up to 3327 credits with one more spin to go. You lead Phasma by... 1002 credits."

"I'll pass to keep from losing everything."

"Phasma, that spin is yours and you must take it. If you can get 1003 credits or more, you'll take the lead. Avoid the whammy, and you'll finish round one in good shape."

"You heard what David said. I need credits—big credits. Let's get it now and stop!"

"Stop on 700 credits. It's not enough to take the lead, but you solidify second place with 3025 credits. Beebee-Ate has 2275. Luke, you're the leader in round one with 3327 credits. You'll go last in Round two after we pause for these messages."

###

"OK, we're back for more Press Your Galactic Luck and round two in today's madness tournament quarterfinal," David said. "There's now a tenth of a million credits worth of cash and prizes on the big board just begging to be won. We also have whammies, but I don't think anybody wants those. We also have a special prize space allowing someone to double their winnings in a single spin.

"Let's recap the scores and announce the spin totals for this round. Luke, you have the lead with 3327 credits and one whammy. You'll play last with a perfect 12 spins. Phasma finished second in round one with 3025 credits. You'll have three spins this round. Beebee-Ate has four spins and plays first this round for being in third place with 2275 credits and one whammy. Any time you're ready, the board as at your disposal."

Beebee quickly stopped he board.

"Stop on 1500 credits. That puts you in the lead for the moment with 3775 credits and three more spins."

After selecting the option to go again, Beebee took his next spin.

"Stop on 1750 more. You're up to 5525. Two spins, press or pass?"

Beebee chose to press and spin again.

"Stop on 'Move One Space.' You can take 1000 and a spin or 2000."

Beebee chose 2000 credits.

"The 2000 credits extends your lead. You have 7525 credits, 4198 more than Luke with one spin left."

To most everyone's surprise, Beebee chose to pass it.

"That spin goes to Luke, but he won't play it yet. Phasma plays next with 3025 credits and three spins. Let's see what you can do here."

"Thanks, David," Phasma replied. "I need big creds or a spin. I hope that droid didn't steal all the big values to leave me with nothing, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That puts you back in second place with 5025, only 2500 behind Beebee-Ate with two more spins."

"I have to get what I can before Luke plays. I'll press my galactic luck. I need big creds here. Let's keep the whammies away now and stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, a whammy called out, "Send in the clones!" A screen full of whammies marched across the screen, taking away Phasma's score.

"For all the times for you to get your first whammy, that wasn't it," David said. "You still have a spin to try to get back into the game. Will you take it?"

"Definitely. I need big creds or a spin. I'd even take both right now. Stop!"

"Stop on 750."

Phasma shook her head. A small value with no additional spin wasn't very helpful."

"Phasma, you finish in third place, but don't count yourself out. Weirder things have happened in this tournament. Now, we go over to Luke. Before you can take your 12 spins, you have one that Beebee-Ate passed you, so you have to take that one first."

"Let's get this over with, shall we? Any safe value here works. Stop."

"Stop on a safe 1000 and a spin. That spin goes into your earned column, giving you a total of 13 earned spins. You have 4327 credits, 3198 less than Beebee. Press or pass?"

"Let's work on taking that lead back. Let's get some more safe credits and stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy appeared brandishing a lightsaber and saying, "Look at me!" After slicing off its left arm, it added, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Luke, that's your second whammy, but you still have 12 spins to get roughly 8500 credits and first place. I take it you'd like to try again?" David asked.

"I certainly can't win with zero and waste all these spins," Luke replied. "OK, I need credits again. Let's get at least 800 to get back into second place here. Stop."

"Stop on 2250 credits. That puts you back in the game and back in second place with 11 more spins."

"I'll press, David. Let's get more big credits here. The sooner I can pass the better. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a space rodeo valued at 2694 credits. You're up to 4944 now, 2581 behind Beebee, and you have 10 spins."

"Let's see how closer we can get to first place this time. Let's keep getting credits. Nothing is to good here. Stop."

"Stop on 1750 more. Luke, that gives you 6694 credits. You're just 831 out of first place now. Nine spins, press or pass?"

"I'm definitely pressing, David. Let's get 900 or more credits here. First place is in my grasp. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Phu."

The audience briefly applauded.

"Luke, this trip is worth 1903 credits. So, you've finally moved into first place with a total of 8597. You now lead by 1072 credits with eight spins left."

Although many audience members suggested passing, Luke said, "It's too early to pass with so many spins. I have to take a few of them here. So, I'm going to press my galactic luck."

"And there he goes."

"C'mon board, you've helped me out so far, so let's keep working together. I need more credits. Stop."

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded and cheered loudly.

"Luke, that puts you over the 10 000 mark with 13 597 credits—over 6000 more than Beebee. You still have eight spins. What will it be?"

"I need to shed some of these spins before I pass. So I'll have to press again."

The audience rippled with excitement as the big board started back up again.

"Let's keep working together, board. I need some more credits, but without the spins. Stop."

"Stop on 500 and a spin. Luke, it looks like the board wants you to keep spinning," David stated. "Fourteen thousand ninety-seven credits, 6572 more than Beebee, and eight spins left to take."

"I really want to pass, but eight spins is far too many. I have to press. Please, board, let me lose a spin here. I want credits without a spin or a prize. Stop."

"Stop on 2500. There's your value without a spin. That brings your total to 16 597, 9072 more than Beebee now, and you have seven more spins."

"I'll press again. Let's do the same thing and lose a spin with a good value here... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Pick A Corner.' You can choose a whammy, 1000 and a spin, or 2000. Somehow, I think you want just one of those spaces."

"It's not the whammy and it's not the spin," Luke quipped, drawing laughs from the audience. "So, I'll take the 2000."

"I had a feeling you might say that. Two thousand credits added to your score gives you 18 597. Your lead is now over 11 000 over Beebee, and you have six spins."

"I want to go one more time so I can pass five spins. Alright board, I don't care what credit amount I get so long as it has no spin with it. Help me out now and stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin."

 _Why do I get spins when I_ _ **don't**_ _want or need them?_ Luke thought, shaking his head.

"Luke, spins are attracted to you more than a Force-sensitive redhead, it seems. Your new total is 19 297. That's a lead of 11 772 over Beebee. And you still have six spins."

"I've got to shed one more spin, David. I have to do again, it seems. Alright, board, you may be annoying, but I'm patient. Let me get a prize without a spin and I'll be happy... Stop."

"Stop on 700 and a spin **again**."

Luke once more shook his head in disbelief.

"Luke, you're three credits shy of 20 000. For what it's worth, your lead is 12 472 over Beebee. And you still have six spins."

"David, I'll go one more time. If I get something without a spin or break 20 000, then I'll pass."

"Alright, let's see how you do with so much on the line this spin."

"C'mon, board. I just want something without a spin. Maybe I should hope for one to see if that works. Just don't give me a whammy and stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

Luke buried his face in his hands as a whammy appeared to point and laugh before disappearing again."

"Luke, maybe you shouldn't have mentioned the whammy by name. You definitely got its attention. Let's talk, though. You have no credits, but you still have five spins to try to get more than Beebee's 7525 credits. However, you have three whammies. So, one more puts you out of the game and would make Beebee the champion and one of our semifinalists," David informed Luke.

"I have to go at least once to get second place. From there, I can decide what to do next," Luke answered.

"Beebee, Luke, each spin is now important, let's see what happens."

"Let's start over with big creds. I won't mind an extra spin now if it's small creds. Stop."

"Stop on 1500. That puts you back in the game in second place with four more spins."

"I've got to go, David. Let's get 1500 more again here. I need the lead before I run out of spins... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space: a trip to Ord Mantel worth 1703 credits. That gives you 3203 credits with three spins. You trail Beebee by 4323 credits."

"I still have a chance, so I'll go again. Let's keep getting the high values here. Big creds is always a plus... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You've got 3703 credits now. You have two spins and a gap of 3823 between Beebee and yourself."

"I still have to go, David. I'm just one good spin away from the lead. Let's get big creds or something in a spin. Funny that I can't get those spins when I need them... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more for a total of 4453. Luke, with one spin left you have a choice to make. You need 3072 credits to tie Beebee and 3073 or more for the win. You also have three whammies. You can take the spin yourself. If you don't get at least 3072 credits or a spin, Beebee wins. If you hit a whammy, Beebee wins as it would be your fourth whammy and you'd be out of spins anyways.

"However, you **could** pass the spin the Beebee. If he hits a whammy, you'd win. So, what do you want to do here."

The audience shouted its advice even though Luke did his best to tune them out and reflect on the situation.

Finally, he said, "I'm going to take the spin myself. That way, I can't second-guess myself wondering if I was better off taking it."

"OK, once again, it all comes down to one final spin. Who will be our winner?" David asked, stirring the audience into a cheering frenzy.

"I need a prize worth 3100 credits or something with a spin. Be good to me again here, board... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 5000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered as loud as it could.

"Luke, hold on. The game isn't over! You have 9453 and you still have that spin. You lead Beebee by 1928. Are you going to take the spin yourself or pass it?"

"I don't a whammy here. Pass it!" Luke exclaimed, surprising everyone as he had remained mostly calm until now.

"Beebee, you have to take that spin Luke just passed you. Anything less than 1931 without a spin, or a whammy, means Luke wins."

Beebee silently watched the board start up and then quickly stopped it. Luke watched to see what happened.

"Stop on 1750—that's not enough! Luke, by just 178 credits, you're today's winner!"

Luke folded his hands together while the congratulatory music played and the audience gave him a standing ovation.

"Oh, wow. Folks, I **need** this commercial break to compose myself. This was one wild game. When we come back, let's hope I'm calm enough to review our game and talk about what comes next," David told everyone.

###

With the commercial break over, David said, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Today's top seed, Luke Skywalker, won the closest game I've seen in our show's history with a margin of 178 credits. We'll talk about that in a moment. First, Donny is going to tell Luke what he won."

 _[Thanks, David. Luke, you won a trip to Ord Mantel. Fear not, your weekend vacation for you and a guest is in a secluded mountain chain away from the Black Sun Syndicate. This vacation package, including round trip fare to Corsucant, is worth 1703 credits._

 _Combined with your 7750 credits in cash, your winnings for today's quarterfinal total 9453 credits. Congratulations, Luke.]_

"Luke, what were you thinking near the end when you somehow managed to win with three whammies staring you in the face?" David asked.

"All I could think of was getting just enough to win. Apparently, I did that, thanks to that 5000-credit space. That said, it was frustrating that I got the extra spins when I didn't want them and not when I need them," Luke replied.

"Either way, you won the game. We can tell you right now that you've advanced to the semifinal round where you'll face General Grievous and the former Darth Maul."

"I was always a glutton for punishment. But, I look forward to that challenge."

"Phasma, Beebee, you didn't win, though Beebee came about as close as he could to a mild upset. We'll have some nice parting gifts to thank you for being on our show and in our tournament. You both played well, though Phasma, you had bad luck with the whammies."

«Thanks,» Beebee replied, activating and extending his lighter in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, David. I didn't do well, but this was a fun distraction," Phasma stated.

"And before I forget," David said, "Today is the last day of Donny O'Charles filling in as announcer. Todd Toddy is back from his vacation and he'll resume his usual post next time. While it will be nice to have him back, we'll miss Donny and we're grateful for his service these past ten episodes."

 _[Thanks, David. I had fun, and you can be sure I'll follow the tournament to see who eventually wins now that I'm curious.]_

"Speaking of which, we have our marquee match up in the last quarterfinal of the tournament which takes place next time," David informed everyone. "We have the top seed Darth Vader taking on the Seventh Sister and Poe Dameron. Who will be our final semifinalist? Watch us next time to find out. Until then, this is David Oilfin thanking you for watching Press Your Galactic Luck. Take care, now."

The closing credits and a list of consolation prizes appeared on the screen.

 _[This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	11. Quarterfinal 9: Poe, 7th Sister, Vader

Instead of showing clips of previous shows, the house lights slowly activated until the stage fully lit up.

 _[Today, these three players are after biiiiig creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives!]_

A whammy pointed and laughed before it disappeared.

 _[From Holovision Studio on Coruscant, it's time to press your Galactic Luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

"Thanks, and welcome back, Todd. I hope you had a great vacation," David said.

 _[I did, David, thanks. But, I'm glad to be back after hearing about the exciting games I missed.]_

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to see some soon—perhaps even today. With that, I welcome you all to the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Today is our final quarterfinal game, so let's meet the contestants. First, we have a relatively new pilot who comes in as our 19th seed. Let's say hello to Poe Dameron."

"Thanks, David," Poe replied. "I'm glad to be here, even if my opponents are a bit intimidating."

"No worries, Poe. Everyone is more focused on winning and advancing to the semifinals. So, you should be safe. Next up, we have a sly, cunning villain that loves to hunt Jedi and dislikes comedians and others that really slay her, let's meet the Seventh Sister—our 18th seed."

"Hello, David. This seems like it could be interesting. At least no do-gooders can defeat me today with nothing but their bare hands," Seventh Sister replied.

"Umm, right. Finally, we have the ultimate villain and our top seed of the tournament. He needs no special introduction, so let's just say hello and good luck to Darth Vader."

"I like a man who is brief and to the point, Oilfin. Let's hope I can do well and end this game quickly," Vader replied.

"Alright, then. Let's get started, shall we? There's 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes up for grabs in round one. Feel free to win what you can. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those as much as angry rancors.

"Let's check out the spins for this round. Poe has two spins. Seventh Sister has three. And, Vader has ten. In round one, we start with the player having the least number of spins and work our way up. Poe, start us off."

"OK, Let's not play around. I need big creds with these two spins and stop!" Poe called out.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a sewing machine. Its value is 445 credits. One more spin."

After shaking his head at the prize he won, Poe replied. "I may as well take it and see if I can get something better. C'mon, I need big creds if I want to win today. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy attempting to pilot a damaged x-wing fighter appeared. It eventually crashed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Poe, you have no credits, a whammy, and no more spins. Sit tight, though. Weirder things have happened in our games. Now, we go to Seventh Sister who has three spins." David said.

"We're going to get some good stuff here. Let's show Vader here how good I am without Jedi tormenting me. Stop!" she replied.

"Stop on 400 credits. That's good for the lead. Two more spins."

"I'll spin again. Let's get big creds now. Vader has ten spins, so I need what I can get. Stop."

"Stop on 700 more. You're up to 1100 credits and one more spin."

"I'll take it. No whammies, now. Let's finish with the lead and see what Vader does. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. You finish with 1400 in all, and we now go over to Vader and his ten big spins."

"Let's show everyone they're no match for me when I have double their spins. Stop," Vader said calmly.

"Stop on a prize space. That's exercise cycles valued at 475 credits. Second place for now with nine spins."

"Let's just keep getting credits like this. I'll have a nice lead by the time I'm done. Stop."

"Stop on another prize space—a brass bed worth 594 credits. You have 1069, 331 less than Seventh Sister, and eight spins."

"Let's see what other prizes I can win. Ten prizes may be better than ten spins for credits. Stop."

"Stop on 300 and a spin. Thirteen sixty-nine now. You only trail Seventh Sister by 31 credits now, and you still have eight spins."

"This is where I'll take the lead then. Any cash or prize helps me. Stop."

"Stop on 200 credits. Vader, you now have first place with 1569 credits—a lead of 169—and you have seven spins."

"I'll press my galactic luck, Oilfin. Let's add to this lead little by little. Stop."

"Stop on 600 more credits for a total of 2169. Six spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press. I don't mind the small amounts. They beat the alternative... Stop."

"Stop on another 200 credits. You now have 2369, not quite 1000 credits more than Seventh Sister, and you have five spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get more credits now so I can consider passing... Stop."

"Stop on 350. Slowly, you've built up 2719 credits with four spins left. Press or pass?"

"I need to go again. Let's get big creds once this round. I don't need my luck running out. Stop."

Vader looked on helplessly as the square shifted from 470 to something less desirable.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in black said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"I knew that would happen soon," Vader said.

"Vader, that's only one whammy. You have no credits at the moment, but you still have three spins for trying to catch up to Seventh Sister and her 1400 credits."

"I may as well do that. Let's get big creds this time. No more whammies! Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's leather and metal polish valued at 702 credits. That puts you back in the game with just over half of Seventh Sister's score and two spins."

"I'll press. Let's get 700 credits and take the lead. Nothing's too good here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's good for 1500, our highest value on the board!"

The audience cheered at Vader's successful spin.

"Vader, you have 2202 credits now—802 more than Seventh Sister—and one last spin."

"Pass."

"That spin goes to Seventh Sister. You must take the spin. You need something more than 802 to regain the lead."

"If Vader can do it, so can I. Let's get big creds or something that gives the lead, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You have 2150 credits, only 52 shy of Vader. That spin goes into the earned column, so you can take it and try for the lead, or pass it back to Vader."

"I'll take it, David. All I want is credits now. Having the lead would be something, here... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

A whammy dressed in clone shot its blaster until Seventh Sister's score disappeared.

"At the end of round one, everyone has one whammy. Vader has 2202 credits. Poe and Seventh Sister are tied for second with nothing. We'll be back with round two after this," David stated.

###

With the commercial break over, David said, "Welcome back to round two of our last quarterfinal. We have a good 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes this round. We also have Double Your Credits and a spin, and we also have 2000 or Lose-1-Whammy to help you out.

"Let's see how many spins everyone received and review the scores. Poe has three spins. Seventh Sister has five. Vader has the lead with 2202 credits and seven spins. That mean's you'll play last.

"Because we have a tie for the lowest score, play begins with the player the farthest on my left. In our tournament, that's our lowest-seeded player. Poe, that means you'll play first with no credits, one whammy, and three spins."

"OK, I definitely need big creds this time. Let's keep the whammies away and stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That gets you on the board in outright second place. And, you still have all three spins."

"Alright, credits like that help. I need bigger credits to pass Vader and give myself a chance here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a swoop bike valued at 4593 credits."

"Yeah!"

"Poe, you've moved all the way into first place now with 5093 credits. Two spins, press or pass?"

"I've got to go, David. I need big creds again. Vader has seven spins and there's no telling how well he'll do. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

As Poe shook his head, a quartet of whammies appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug. As... we take... your credits!"

"Poe, that was your second whammy. You still have one more spin left to try to do something with. Will you take it?" David asked.

"I may as well have something to show for my efforts, right" Poe replied. "I need big credits, something worth 2500 or more here. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's good for 3000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded.

"Poe, that takes you from last to first in one spin. You still have your spin left."

"I gotta go here. I need a cushion just in case Vader gets luck. C'mon big creds, I can use you again here... Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 more for an even 5000. That gives you the lead for now. Next, we go to Seventh Sister with no credits and five spins."

"If Poe here can get credits, so can I. Let's get the good stuff here and show Vader what I'm made of. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You're in the game again, third place by 202 credits, and four more spins."

"I'll press. This is where I finally pass Vader. I could use credits or a prize here. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 again. That must be your lucky space. You now have 4000 credits, 1000 less than Poe, and you still have three spins."

"Now, the goal is first place. Let's get more credits or something else helpful. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Forty-seven fifty, just 250 credits behind Poe, that spin keeps you at three."

"First place, here I come. Let's get big creds for a big lead. I deserve to win at something here and stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Seventh Sister, you now have first place with a total of 5450 credits. You still have three spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press. I need big creds now. Let's finish the game with a lead and put the pressure on Vader... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 1500 credits. That's 6950 now with two more spins to go."

"I'll press, David. Big creds, no whammies, any amount helps here and stop!"

"Stop on 500 more credits. You have 7450 and one last spin. What will it be?"

"If I pass, who gets it?"

"That would be Poe because he has the second-highest score at 5000."

"Hmm, that's no good. I'll take it myself. Let's finish my turn with something good here. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. Seventh Sister, you finish with 9950 credits, just shy of five-digit territory. Not bad for just five spins. Now, we go to Vader with 2202 and seven big spins."

"I have some work to do, but I'm confident in my abilities. Let's start now and stop."

"Stop on 2000 credits. That seems to be the magic number this round. Vader, that brings you up to 4202 with six more spins to go."

"I need something else that helps me here, let's keep getting credits one spin at a time. Stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

An overweight whammy trundled across the screen and said, "I see nothing."

"Vader, a second whammy wasn't what you needed there. Still, you have five more spins left. Seventh Sister took five spins and got almost 10 000 credits. Would you like to see if you can do it?" David asked.

"Of course. Let's start over one spin at a time. Two thousand credits or more here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered the big money hit.

"Vader, that puts you back in the game, albeit in third place. You still have five spins."

"Let's see what else we can get. I still want big creds... Stop."

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy asked its student, "What's zero times zero?"

"Zero," the other whammy answered.

"That's right, he has nothing!"

"Vader, we need to chat," David said. "You have no credits and four spins. You also have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game, and Seventh Sister can claim one of the bigger upsets in the tournament."

"I am confident in my abilities, Oilfin. I will press my galactic luck," Vader declared.

"Vader, Seventh Sister, this and any other spin could decide the game."

"I need big creds and no whammies. I need another whammy like I need another apprentice. Stop."

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That spin helps; you still have four. Third place, and still three whammies."

"I have to press. I need more credits if I plan to win. Let's start now and stop!"

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered wildly for the highest credit value.

"Vader, you've moved all the way into second place with 5700 credits—4250 short of first place—and you still have four spins."

"I'll press. Let's keep getting credits. I can retake the lead here. Stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

After the audience cheered again, David added, "That gives you 8700 credits, 1250 less than Seventh Sister, and you still have four spins. But you also have three whammies as well."

"My goal is a win. I can't do that passing now. Let's get more credits. I can always pass spins if I need to. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! Vader, that's your fourth whammy; Seventh Sister is the winner!"

Seventh Sister looked on in amazement as the victory music played.

"This has to be the biggest surprise of our tournament! We'll be back to talk about it more after this break."

###

After the break, and having a chance to recollect his thoughts, David said, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Today, the Seventh Sister managed to hold on to win today's quarterfinal. Normally, Todd Toddy would be eager to tell you more about your prizes. However, your 9950 credits is entirely in cash."

"A win is a win," Seventh Sister replied.

"Indeed it is. And you're the last player to advance to the semifinals. You won't have too much time to rest, though. You'll be playing again next time against Count Dooku and Tarkin for a spot in the championship."

"That sounds like my kind of competition. I look forward to it."

"Vader, Poe, things didn't go your way today between whammies and such. We do have some nice parting gifts to thank you for taking part today. Until next time, take care."

David then mingled with the players while the closing credits played.

 _[This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	12. Semifinal 1: QF 3, 4, and 9 winners

The show opened with clips from prior episodes.

"Stop on a prize space. That's our Shili Safari worth 4232 credits. But, it's not enough; Tarkin pulls off a big upset today!"

"Stop on a whammy! Vader, that's your fourth whammy; Seventh Sister is the winner!"

"Stop... on a whammy! Dooku, you're today's winner and you're going to the semifinals!"

 _[Today, these three players are after biiiiig creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives!]_

Two whammies swung lightsabers together before disappearing.

 _[From Holovision Studio on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

"Thank you, Todd Toddy," David replied. "Welcome to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We've narrowed our field from the terrific 27 down to the nifty nine. Let's meet the first trio of semifinalists. First, we have our 25th seed, Tarkin."

"Thanks, David," Tarkin replied. "I'm looking forward to making another run and the championship game."

"Anything is possible, as you know. Next, we have our most recent semifinalist who pulled off a big upset of the top-seeded Darth Vader last time. Here's the 18th-seeded Seventh Sister."

"It's good to be back again," Seventh Sister answered. "Let's see if I can get another easy win today."

"You never know what happens on our show. Finally, we have our top seed for the day—the 13th-seeded Count Dooku. Dooku, if I remember, you won with just one prize—just enough to give you the win when the top seed of the game hit a whammy on the final spin."

"One big prize beats smaller amounts, or nothing. We'll see how I fare against this motley collection of adversaries," Dooku stated.

"We sure will. Let's get the board started and begin round one. You already know about the cash and prizes, and you already know the whammies should be avoided more than someone infected with the Blue Shadow Virus. So, let's check the spin totals for this round.

"Tarkin, you'll have three spins. Seventh Sister has seven. Dooku has eight. In round one, we start with the player having the least number of spins; Tarkin, you'll start us off."

"Alright, let's get big creds and have a good start for round one. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits. First place for the moment, and two more spins."

"I have to go again. I need more credits with these spins if I want a chance to win... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. Seven hundred, one more spin, press or pass?"

"I'll take it. Let's get some big creds to finish my turn here, anything but a whammy, and stop!"

"Stop on 250 credits. Tarkin, you finish with 950. Now, we go over to Seventh Sister and her seven spins."

"Maybe if I was the 12th Sister, I'd have 12 spins. Anyways, Let's get big creds and give Dooku here a run for his credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. Third place and you still have all seven spins."

"I'll press, David. Let's get more credits. Even the small amounts should be enough to help me pass Tarkin... Stop!"

"Stop on 700. That gives you 900, just 50 credits shy of Tarkin. And, you have six spins."

"If I can't get 50 credits in six spins, tickle me with turu-grass and leave me at a Togruta's mercy. C'mon, big creds, it's about time to see you make an appearance. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared on screen, pointed and laughed, then disappeared again.

"That wasn't 50 credits, but you still have five spins to get more than 950 credits. Will you press or pass?" David asked.

"I'll press, David," Seventh Sister replied. "Let's get anything good here. I can't get another whammy now... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space: a trip to Ruan valued at 584 credits. That puts you back in second place, 366 credits shy of Tarkin, with four spins."

"I have to go again. Let's get big creds at least once this round. I know I can do it. Stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That may not be big creds, but you keep your spin total at four. Your winnings now go up to 684."

"Something big is going to happen this spin, I just know it. Let it be something good and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's an exercise bench worth 403 credits. You've finally taken the lead with 1087 credits in total. You still have three spins at your disposal."

"I can't pass quite yet, so I'll have to press on. Let's collect some more prizes here. No more whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. You have 1487, 537 more than Tarkin. Two spins, press or pass?"

"I'll play once more. Let's get those big creds now so I can pass with a big lead... Stop."

"Stop on 1000 credits. There's your big creds. Twenty-four eighty-seven now with one more spin and a lead of over 1500."

"Pass."

"Tarkin, that spin is yours and you have to take it. You trail by 1537, so all you can do is try to close the gap or hope for an additional spin. However, 'Add-A-Two' could give you the lead if you manage to hit it."

"All I want is no whammies. Anything else right now is a plus... Stop," Tarkin said.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed as a clone trooper threw a droid popper. However, the popper rolled back and electrocuted the whammy instead.

"Tarkin, I almost have to wonder if Seventh Sister knew this spin would hit a whammy. Her strategy helped her, but it leaves you with no credits, a whammy, and no more spins. Now, we go over to Dooku and his eight spins," David announced.

"Finally. Let's get this game started in style with something big... Stop," Dooku said.

"Stop on 'Add-A-Two.' We take your current score and put a two in front of it. So, you now have 20 credits instead of zero."

"Is this the worst spin I could get?"

"I think a whammy would be worse than 20 credits."

"You're right, there."

"Dooku, you have seven more spins. Do you want to press, or pass and hope your 20 credits gives you first place?"

"I think I'll try adding to it. At least now the worst I can get is 100 with a spin. Anything good helps... Stop."

"Stop on a prize space: a trip to Rendili valued at 640 credits. That gives you 660 in total, 1827 behind Seventh Sister, and six spins left."

"I'll press. Let's keep getting credits. I'm patient and I'll take whatever I get. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's a thousand credits."

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Dooku, you're up to 1660, still in second place, and five spins."

"I'll press again. I still have work to do, but I'll get to first place eventually... Stop."

"Stop on 550 credits. Twenty-two ten now, just 267 behind Seventh Sister. Four spins remaining."

"I'll go again. This is where I take the top spot. All I need is one good spin. Stop."

Dooku looked on helplessly as the square changed from 'Big Creds' to something less desirable.

"Stop on a whammy."

A cleaning droid rolled up and erased Dooku's score digit by digit before self-destructing.

"Dooku, everyone has a whammy now," David informed him. "You still have three spins. Will you start over?"

"Certainly. I don't give up easy and I won't lose my head over a whammy. Let's get big creds this time, and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a flimsiplast writer valued at 495 credits."

 _Who uses those things anymore?_ Dooku thought.

"Two spins left and just under 2000 credits shy of Seventh Sister."

"I will do what I can to bridge that gap. Let's get big creds again and make this a game. Stop."

"Stop on 300 credits. Seven ninety-five with one more spin."

"I'll pass."

"That spin goes to Seventh Sister. You must take it. Avoid the whammy, and you finish in first place. Hit a whammy, and Dooku finishes first."

"I love a man willing to pass me more spins. More credits for me here. Let's show Dooku what he missed out on... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That prize is his and hers datapads worth 757 credits."

As the audience applauded, Seventh Sister sneered at Dooku.

"At the end of round one, Seventh Sister has the lead with 3244 credits. Dooku comes next with 795. Tarkin has none. We'll be back with round two after these messages."

⁂

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David announced. "We're ready to begin round two.

"I don't need to remind you about the great cash and prizes, but I'll remind you that the whammies are back. Four of them puts you out of the game and the tournament. To make up for that, we have 'Double Your Credits and a Spin' and '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy' to help you out.

"Let's get the spins for this round. All of you have a whammy, so you're equally disadvantaged there. Tarkin has no credits, and three spins this round. Seventh Sister has 3244 credits and four spins. You'll play last because you led after the first round. Dooku has 759 credits and ten very important spins to help him in his efforts to advance as the favorite. Since play this round goes by order of winnings, least to most, Tarkin goes first."

"These low spin counts seem to be hurting me today, but I know I'll get what I can of them now. Let's get big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That's one way to stay in the game. Third place by nine credits with all three spins remaining."

"I wouldn't mind picking up more spins, preferably with big creds attached to them. Let's get that now and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's the swoop bike worth 4593 credits."

The announcement drew a small round of applause.

"Tarkin, you've moved into first place with 5343 credits. Two more spins left, press or pass?"

"I have to press," Tarkin replied. "All those spins for Dooku means he can really clean up. Me, I'll make things as tough as possible here... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

Tarkin briefly pumped his fist as the audience cheered.

"You have 8343 now, extending your lead, with both spins at your disposal."

"I'll press my galactic luck. Let's not let up now. Let's keep getting big creds here. Stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, a whammy piloting a TIE fighter swooped down and crashed, taking out Tarkin's score in the ensuing explosion.

"Tarkin, that was painful. No credits, two whammies, and one last spin. Do you want to take it?"

"I can't win without credits," Tarkin replied. "If there was any time to get big creds and a spin, this is it. No more whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin. You're back in the game. Third place and that single spin still available."

"I have to press. I need another amount and a spin, preferably the 5000 here. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 more. Tarkin, you have 3000 credits for now. That's good for second place, 244 credits behind Seventh Sister. Next, we go over to Dooku who has 759 credits and **ten** spins."

"This is my time to shine. I can make it to the finals one spin at a time... Stop," Dooku stated calmly.

"Stop on 800 credits. That more than doubles your total to 1559. Nine spins left."

"I'll press. 800 each time would be more than plenty for the lead. I certainly won't turn down more. Stop."

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

As the audience cheered, David added, "Dooku, that gives you 6559—just over 3300 more than Seventh Sister—and you still have your nine spins."

"It's too much to pass, so I'll play on. All I need now is credits and no whammies... Stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. Seventy-five fifty-nine with the same nine spins remaining."

"I wouldn't mind losing a spin so long as I get credits. Anything will do. Stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You can't seem to lose those spins, Dooku. Nevertheless, you have 8309 credits—5065 more than Seventh Sister.

"She can make that on one spin, so I have to widen my lead. Let's keep getting credits one or more at a time. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

Dooku groaned with the audience while a whammy appeared and attempted to raise an object with the Force before it fell on top of the whammy and flattened it.

"Dooku, you now have two whammies. But you still have eight spins left for starting over," David informed him.

"Then, that's what I'll do. C'mon now. I need big credits to get the lead back, no more whammies here, and stop."

"Stop on 1000 and spin. You're back in the game, third place, and eight spins still."

"I'll press. Let's get more credits. I don't necessarily need the spins. Just keep the whammies away. Stop."

"Stop on 500 more and a spin. Fifteen hundred, halfway to Tarkin's second place total, and eight spins."

"Let's see if we can get that or more this time. I need to be in a good spot before I can consider passing. More credits and stop."

"Stop on Double Your Credits **and** a spin."

The audience briefly applauded.

"Believe it or not, I think that's the first time someone hit that space in our tournament. Anyways, that gives you 3000 credits in total—a tie for second place. You still have those eight spins, and you only need 245 credits to take the lead."

"I know I can get that much on one spin. So let's get it over with and let's get the lead. Stop."

"Stop on another whammy."

As a whammy hopped across the screen on a pogo stick, someone sang, "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits."

"Dooku, we need to talk," David stated. "You have seven spins. But you also have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game and the tournament. However, you only trail by 3244 credits for the lead. What do you want to do here?"

"I can't win without credits. I have to spin at least once more," Dooku replied.

"Can he successfully press his galactic luck?"

"OK, I need big creds, plain and simple here. Just give me the lead quickly. Stop."

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience roared back to life with the big money hit.

"Dooku, you got big creds like you asked. That takes you all the way to first place by 756 credits. You still have seven spins and three whammies. Press or pass?"

"I'm going to play a long-shot and pass."

"Seventh Sister, you have four spins and 3244 credits. However, Dooku just passed you seven spins that you must take first before we can discuss your options."

"Always the gentleman," Seventh Sister answered. "Thanks, Dooku. Lets me show you again what you've missed out on. Let's start with big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 501 credits. That's 3745, 255 credits shy of Dooku, six more spins you have to take."

"Alright. Now, it's time to take my lead back and work on advancing to the finals. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

Dooku smirked as the audience groaned. A whammy dressed in black appeared and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Seventh Sister, that whammy wipes out your score and gives you two of them. Because you hit a whammy, we take your five remaining passed spins and transfer them to your earned column. You now have nine spins to do with as you please," David said.

"I can't win in last place. Of course, I'll play," Seventh Sister replied. "Let's get big creds this spin just like Dooku did when he asked for it... Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. **You're** back in the game in third place; eight spins to go."

"Oh, I'm pressing, David. Big creds here, I need big creds or a prize. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Alderaan valued at 2030 credits. That boosts your total up to 2630, 370 shy of second place and 1370 behind Dooku for the lead. Will you press or pass your seven spins?"

"I think Seventh Sister has to press with seven spins. It wouldn't seem right otherwise. Alright, we need more credits or another valuable prize here. Let's avoid those whammies and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space: a trip to Naboo. That trip is worth 2149 credits. Your new total is 4779. You just took first place by 779 credits."

As the audience briefly applauded, Seventh Sister quickly said, "Pass."

"Dooku, you just got six of your spins passed back to you. I'll keep this short: hit a whammy, and Seventh Sister is our finalist. Avoid the whammy seven times, and we can talk about what comes next."

Dooku looked as if someone had a lightsaber to his throat. "Well, I have to play them, so let's start now. All I can do is take each spin and hope for no whammies... Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. You're still in the game. Forty-five hundred credits now, not quite 300 shy of first place. Six more passed spins."

"I have to play. All I can hope for is the best here. No more whammies and stop."

Dooku looked on helplessly as a prize space changed at the last second.

"Stop on a whammy! Dooku, that's your fourth whammy. Seventh Sister, you're our big winner and first finalist!"

As the congratulatory music played, Seventh Sister grinned and smirked back at Dooku.

⁂

"We're back to wrap up today's Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament Game. Today, the Seventh Sister became our first finalist. Todd, tell her what she won today," David said.

 _[Sure thing, David. First, you won a weekend getaway to Alderaan. Enjoy mountain climbing or sightseeing in the Isatabith rain forest, or simply relax in your chalet. Whichever choice you make, this package is worth 2030 credits._

 _Next, is a trip to Naboo._ _You and a guest will enjoy a quiet weekend retreat where you can let your stress and troubles melt away at a serene chalet. This weekend getaway is valued at 2149 credits_ _ _.__

 _ _Add in 600 credits cash for a daily total of 4779 credits. When we add in your previous winnings of 9950 credits, your two-day total is 14 729. Congratulations, Seventh Sister!__ _]_

 _"_ As mentioned, you advance to the upcoming championship to play against two yet-to be determined opponents," David informed everyone.

"I look forward to it," Seventh Sister replied.

"Dooku, the whammies weren't kind to you today. Still, you leave us with that swoop bike worth 4593 credits. You'll also receive a complementary version of the Press Your Galactic Luck home game."

"I'm glad I have something to show for my efforts," Dooku replied.

"Tarkin, you just couldn't seem to get any breaks with the few spins you received. However, you leave us with 10 306 credits worth of cash and prizes from your quarterfinal win along with the home game."

"Thanks, David. It's always good to enjoy at least one big victory," Tarkin said.

"Next time, our second semifinal will feature Rey, General Hux, and our most improbable semifinalist—Hera Syndulla. I'm David Oilfin saying we hope to see you next time on Press Your Galactic Look. Good bye for now."

As the show sponsors and closing credits revealed, David took time to further converse with the players.

 _[This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]  
_


	13. Semifinal 2: QF 1, 6, and 7 winners

"Stop on a whammy! Hera, this is incredible, you win yet again as the last player standing."

"Stop on 750, it's not enough! Hux, you're today's big winner."

"Stop on a prize space, a home bar. That prize is valued at 2965 credits. Rey, you did it! You won the game by 243 credits!"

 _[Today, these three players are after biiiiig creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives!]_

A whammy in a TIE fighter dive bombed the screen.

 _[From Holovision Studio on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David removed his hat and bowed slightly at his podium before saying, "Thanks, Todd Toddy, and welcome to second semifinal of three in our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We have three more players eager to earn a spot in the championship, so let's reintroduce them. First, we have our lowest seed in the tournament. She started as the 31st seed of 31. Now, she's competing as the 27th seed. With 11 499 credits in winnings, let's welcome back Hera Syndulla."

After some applause by the audience, Hera replied, "Thanks, David, it's good to be back."

"Hera, I have to ask, do you plan to win the same way you won the other two games—with both other players hitting four whammies?"

"It would be kind of nice, but I have a feeling it won't be so simple with these two players."

"Indeed. Next, we have our 21st seed who pulled off a big upset to win a tournament-record 20 502 credits in one game—General Hux."

"I'm hoping to do the same today. Miss Syndulla here will have her hands, and lekku, full," Hux answered.

"We'll see what happens once we start playing. Finally, we have our fourth seed who advanced thanks to landing on the right prize space in the game's final spin. Let's welcome Rey back as she looks to add to her 15 915 credits in winnings."

"Thank you, David. I had a lot of fun last time, and I'd love to do it again."

"In that case, we may as well get started, huh?" As the big board started up, David added, "You already know about all our wonderful cash and prizes, so I'll just remind you that whammies are bad; four of them end your tournament run. However, players fearing the whammy can pass their earned spins. Finishing first in round one is good; you'll play last in round two.

"Hera, you've been given two spins. Hux has three. Rey, the computer was feeling generous and gave you a perfect 12 spins. Because we play in order of least spins first, Hera gets to start as she's accustomed to doing."

"Alright, I definitely have my work cut out for me today. I just need big credits on both spins and hope for the best. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

Hera sighed as a female whammy appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

"Everyone else is supposed to get whammies, not me!" Hera exclaimed.

"Well, Hera, our whammies are very indiscriminate. You still have a spin left, will you take it?"

"I have to. I can't contend if I have nothing. C'mon, board, I need credits, a prize, or a spin—anything but a whammy or that Add-A-Fail thingy... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's our electronic flimsiplast writer valued at 495 credits. So, that gives you first place for now, Hera. Next, Hux plays with three spins."

"OK, I need big creds to help the First Order represent here. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 450. Second place, two more spins."

"I'll press. I need big creds at some point here. Rey has all those spins so whatever I get helps. Stop."

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That definitely helps. Five fifty, first place by 55 credits, and you still have two spins."

"I'll press. Ok, I got small creds. Now it's time to move to bigger and better creds. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. That's 1300 now with one more spin."

"I'm going to guard my lead and pass."

"Oh, Hera, that's a slight surprise, I'd think. You have to take this spin Hux gave you. You trail by 805 credits. Avoid the whammy, and you could close the gap or regain the lead."

"Let's do just that," Hera said., "C'mon now, I need big creds here and I want the lead. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' You did it, Hera, and you got the highest value you can get with 1500. That gives you back the lead with 1995 credits. Now, we go over to Rey and her 12 spins."

"OK, David, I'm ready here and I need to get on the board. Any amount works here, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. Third place by 550, 11 spins."

"I'll press. Let's get more credits or anything good here. I really don't need any whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on 350 more. That's 1100 credits and 10 spins."

"I'll keep going again. Every amount helps here. Let's get more of the same and stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That brings you up to 1650. You're now in second place, trailing Hera by 345 credits, and you still have nine spins."

"I'll press once more. Let's get bigger credits now. I'm ready to take and build my lead now. Anything but a whammy and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As Rey shook her head, a whammy appeared and said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I took the credits and left none for you!"

"Rey, the whammies seem to be hungry for credits today," David told her. "You still have eight spins for trying again."

"I'll do that," Rey replied. "Alright, the whammies are out of my system. They're more annoying than the lowlife on Jakku. Let's get credits now and stop!"

"Stop on 350 credits. You're back in the game in third place. Seven spins, press or pass?"

"I'll definitely press. Let's get more credits and go for the lead again and stop,"

"Stop on 500 more for a total of 850 credits and six spins."

"We need some big creds this time. I can use the lead any time now, and stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin. Eleven fifty in credits, 150 behind Hux for second place, and you still have six spins."

"We're closing the gap, but I need more credits soon here. Let's get credits with no whammies and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy brandishing a lightsaber said, "Look at me!" Upon cutting off its left arm, it added, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Rey, you have no credits, five spins, and two whammies. You want to be very careful about picking up a third whammy in round one," David informed her.

"I still want some credits, so I'll go once more," Rey replied. "I need big creds, and definitely no more whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on 650 credits, halfway to second place. You have four spins remaining."

"I'll go again. I can use that 650 again and tie for second. That would put me in a good position. Let's get credits and stop!""

"Stop on a whammy!"

Rey shook her head as a whammy pointed and laughed before disappearing again.

"Rey, let's talk. You have three whammies and three spins. Another whammy here would be devastating," David said.

"Pass," Rey replied dejectedly.

"Hera, you just got three spins courtesy of Rey. You have 1995 credits and one whammy, so let's see what happens."

"All I need is credits, David," Hera replied. "Anything worth anything works here... Stop."

"Stop on 100 and a spin. Twenty ninety-five now. One spin in the earned column, but two more you must take."

"I gotta take it then. I want more of the same. Any amount I get is icing on the space waffles. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's gentleman's styling accessories valued at 789 credits."

 _I have no idea what I'd do with those_ , Hera thought.

"Hera, you have 2884 credits, more than double Hux's total. One more spin you must take. Let's see if you can fight off the whammy."

"So far so good. Let's get anything here—so long as it's **not** a whammy. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. You fought of the whammy to the tun of 3434 credits. You have an earned spin left over. Would you like to take it, or pass it to Hux?"

"Pass."

"Hux, you have a spin you must take, thanks to Hera. Let's see what you can do with it."

"Alright, let's get some big credits to close that big gap. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize. That's a trip to Corellia worth 762 credits."

The audience briefly applauded.

"At the end of round one. Hera has 3434 credits and a whammy. Hux finishes with 2062 credits. Rey, has no credits and three whammies. We'll continue with round two after this."

⁂

As David appeared on-screen, he said, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Our big board has bigger and better prizes along with Double Your Credits. It also has whammies, but those aren't very helpful—as Rey might attest to. What she may find helpful is our 2000 or Lose-1-Whammy space.

"Let's get the spins and remind everyone of the score so far. Our computer chose to allocate all 20 spins this round. Rey, you'll have ten to help you improve from zero credits. Hux, you'll have six spins to go with your 2062 credits. Hera, you have just three spins, but with the lead at 3434 credits, you play last this round. Rey, the board is yours whenever you're ready."

"I definitely need big creds or that lose a whammy space. I've faced tougher odds, though. Let's stop!" Rey called out.

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That brings you back into the game, third place, ten spins. Don't forget you have you three whammies and one more is good-bye."

"I really want to go again. I came to play and I refuse to quit now. Let's get some big creds at least once. I wouldn't mind a lead even if it's just for a single spin... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more and a spin. That's 1250 and all ten spins still there. Hux still has 812 credits more than you."

"I'd like to pass him before I consider passing. Big creds would come in handy now—that or lose a whammy. Give me either one and stop!"

"Stop on 501 more credits. Your total is now 1751 with nine more spins and those three whammies."

"I have to go one more time. Any spin without a whammy gives me second place. C'mon, credits, a prize, or lose a whammy. Give me one of those... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's the swoop bike valued at 4593 credits."

The audience applauded; the swoop bike was one of the more valuable prizes on the board.

"Rey, you've moved from third to first with a total of 6344 credits and eight spins."

"Pass! I don't want a whammy now."

"Those eight spins go to Hera, but she'll have time to think about them. Hux plays next with 2062 credits and six spins."

"Alright. I have a bit of work to do, but it's easy with six spins. Let's get big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That's good for 3062 credits, 372 behind Hera, and still six spins."

"Let's try to leapfrog into first place again. We can do that with big creds here. No whammies, please, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed as a janitor appeared and activated a cleaning droid. As the numbers on Hux's display disappeared, the droid exploded, taking the whammy along with it.

"Hux, they must be rude if they ignored you saying, 'Please.' It's only your first whammy, but you have five more spins. Press or pass?" David asked.

"I'm not leading, so I have to press on," Hux answered. "Let's start over with something good here... no whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Back in the game, third place, five spins."

"I'll press, David. I need big creds to get back into the game. Let's get anything good here, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. Twenty-seven fifty credits, 684 behind Hera, four spins."

"I have to go here. I need big creds to move up and have more options. Big creds... Stop!"

Hux watched as his space phased at the last second from a prize to something else.

"Stop on another whammy."

An overweight whammy carrying a blaster trudged across the screen as it said, "I see nothing."

"Hux, that's two whammies now. You still have three spins, though," David reminded him.

"I'll press. Let's go, I may be from the First Order, but it wouldn't matter here. Give me big creds so I can be in first place. Stop!" Hux shouted.

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 1000 and a spin or a prize."

"Give me the prize."

"That prize is a mechno-chair worth 3270 credits. Now, you're just 164 credits behind Hera for second place with two spins."

"Here's where I pass Hera, then. All I need is credits. That's all I ask... Stop!"

"Stop on 2250. You did it. You've moved into second place with 5520 credits. That's just 824 less than Rey with one spin."

"I'll pass to her."

"Rey, your status in the game hinges on this spin you must take. Get a whammy, and you're out of the game. Get anything else, and you keep the lead."

"Anything but a whammy," Rey pleaded. "Just give me any credit amount here. Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience erupted into cheers.

"Rey, that gives you 10 344 credits. We put that spin into the earned column, so you can take it or pass it."

"Pass!"

"Hux, the spin is yours again. This time, you have to take it. You trail by 4824, so that's what you need here."

"Big creds fixes that problem," Hux said. "Let's get more credits here. Don't fail me now. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. It's not enough for first place, but you have 8020 credits to solidify your spot in second. **Now** , we finally go over to Hera who started the round with 3434 credits and three spins. However, Rey passed you eight of hers, so you have to take them first."

"So much for being on the same team, huh?" Hera quipped. "I guess I better start taking these spins, huh? Let's just get credits for eight straight turns. Stop."

"Stop on 2000 credits. That's 5434 now, seven passed spins to go."

"I can definitely use more of that. Just get me more credits and no whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin."

After a brief round of applause, David added, "That spin goes into the earned column for four. You still have six passed spins and 8434 credits, good for second place."

"I have to play here, so let's just keep getting credits. Anything good works here... Stop."

"Stop on another 3000 and a spin! You just took the lead with 11 434 credits. Five spins in the earned column, five passed yet to be taken."

"This is working so far. Let's keep calm and earn more credits on this spin... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. Eleven thousand nine thirty-four is your total. Four spins that you must take."

"Let's keep hitting good spaces. I could use another nice prize about now and stop!"

"Stop on that prize space you wanted. That's a trip to Glee Anselm worth 1897 credits. This gives you 13 831 credits, but you still have three passed spins."

"We've gotten this far. Let's not ruin it now. Let's get credits three more times starting now and stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's yet another 3000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered.

"Hera, you have an impressive 16 831 credits. We add that spin to the earned column for a total of six now. But, you still have two passed spins you must take."

"The suspense is starting to get to me," Hera confessed. "Big creds here, smaller ones will do, too. I just don't want any more whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's our weekend space rodeo package valued at 2684 credits."

Hera breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your new total is 19 515 credit. This is it, though. You have one more passed spin to take. Can you fight off the whammy again?"

"I hope so. I need anything with credits here. I've come too far to lose it all now. Big creds... Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Hera, you did it—you fought off the whammy eight times. That's no small task. We'll talk about the spin in a moment. Your total is now 20 215 credits. It's good enough for first place, but it's also 287 credits behind Hux's record he set in the quarterfinals. You presently lead Rey by 9871 credits. That spin you picked up gives you seven that you can take or pass."

Some audience members urged Hera to spin again. Others emphatically suggested passing.

"I'll take one more spin, David," she finally decided.

"Can she fight off the whammy again and set a tournament record?"

"Any credits will do here, just give me that record and stop!"

"Stop on '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' I bet Rey wished she hit that earlier."

"I want the 2000."

"Hera, you did it. If you can hold on, you presently have a record-setting 22 215 credits with six spins."

"Pass!"

"Rey, you just got six spins passed to you. Judging by your reaction, I can understand your fear. So, I'll just say this. A whammy ends the game with Hera going to the finals. You want prizes or credits—11 872 worth will give you the lead again. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be?" Rey answered, shaking her head at Hera. "Let's hope Hera didn't steal that lose a whammy space; I could use it here very bad. In the meantime, let's just get credits and stop!"

"Stop on 2250 credits. That's 12 594 in all, second place, five passed spins."

"Let's get the same thing again. Big creds will give me the lead back. I want that championship bid now and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 more for 14 094 credits. Four more spins you have to take."

"I need big creds this time. I need to bridge that gap or lose a whammy. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000. Sixteen thousand ninety-four credits, a little over 6100 short of Hera, and three passed spins."

"I definitely need big creds here if I want the win. Let's get something good or lose a whammy... Stop!"

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience erupted with loud cheers and applause.

"Rey, this is incredible. You now have 21 094 credits. That's only 1121 behind Hera. We put that spin into the earned column for now while you deal with the two remaining passed spins."

"OK, I need 1200 credits in two spins. That's not that hard, let's just get something good here and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a stereo worth 1535 credits. That gives you 22 629 credits, a lead of 454 over Hera, and you have one last spin you have to take."

"This is it. I just need credits here, then I can deal with whatever comes next. No whammies now and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! Rey, that's your fourth whammy. Hera, once again, you're the big winner!"

The congratulatory music played as the holocameras focused on Hera before the commercial break.

⁂

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David told everyone. "Hera Syndulla has become our second finalist. We'll talk to her momentarily. First, Todd will tell her what she's won today."

 _[Thanks, David. Hera, you won an electronic flimsiplast writer. Never rely on sloppy handwriting again as this Techno Union product—the model Forn Wesk 530—produces crisp clean letters and numbers in your choice of three fonts and three sizes. It's a prize worth 495 credits._

 _Next, you won a weekend getaway to Corellia. Spend time at a hotel where the urban setting meets the forest, enjoy the nature the planet has to offer with this package valued at 762 credits._

 _You also won an assortment of styling accessories for men. With razors, clippers, combs, and brushes, the man in your life will look stylish every day with these accessories worth 789 credits._

 _In addition, you won another weekend getaway to Glee Anselm. Featuring accommodations for two at a select resort, you'll enjoy the tranquility that comes with the oceanfront. This prize is worth 1897 credits._

 _But that's not all. You also won a trip to a space rodeo. Choose your destination: Rodia, Corellia, Coruscant, or Shili. There you'll enjoy first class accommodations and a luxury suite during the event. With round trip to and from Coruscant, this rode package is valued at 2684 credits._

 _Adding in your 16 002 credits in cash gives you 22 215 credits for the day and a **three** -game total of 33 714. Congratulations, Hera.]_

"Hera, you set a single-game record in our tournament with the most credits. Ironically, Hux had the old record. How does it feel to win yet again after someone hit four whammies?"

"I certainly hadn't planned on it. I didn't even think I'd do well with so few spins," Hera replied. "But Rey had whammy trouble and I managed to benefit."

"With as deadly as you are, some of our backstage crew have started calling you the Green Widow. That said, you earned a spot in our championship, believe it or not. There, you'll join Seventh Sister and the winner of our last semifinal featuring Luke Skywalker, General Grievous, and Maul."

 _That guy is_ _ **still**_ _around?_ Hera thought of Maul.

"Hux, you played well, but you just didn't get enough spins or credits. Still, you leave us with 20 502 credits in cash and prizes from last time."

"Thanks, David. I was glad to be here," Hux answered.

"Rey, the whammies sure focused on you with three of them in round one. I thought just maybe you could pull off a very big win today, but it wasn't meant to be. You'll be leaving us 15 915 credits in cash and prizes."

"I thought maybe I'd have a chance, too. But, I guess not. Still, making it to the semifinals was exciting," Rey said.

"We'll see you all next time for our last semifinal. This is David Oilfin saying, 'So long,' from Press Your Galactic Luck. See you next time."

Dave then joined the players for more conversation.

 _[This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	14. Semifinal 3: QF 2, 5, and 8 winners

"Stop on 2500 credits. Ezra, that's not enough! Maul is the big winner."

"Stop on 1500 credits. It's not enough; Grievous has won the game!"

"Stop on 1750—that's not enough! Luke, by just 178 credits, you're today's winner!"

 _[Today, these three players are after biiiiig creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives!]_

Two whammies about to enter a shopping mall found themselves impaled by a red lightsaber blade.

 _[From Holovision Studio on Coruscant, it's time to press your Galactic Luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

"Thank you, Todd Toddy," David replied. "Welcome to the third semifinal of three for our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We've had some very exciting games recently; let's hope that continues to hold true today. Now, let's greet the returning champions. First, we have our eighth seed. Let's welcome back Maul."

"Thank you, David," Maul replied. "It's good to be back, and I hope to prove my superiority once again."

"Right. Next, we have our fifth seed that defeated both a princess and a bounty hunter. Welcome back, General Grievous."

"I look forward to today's challenge. I'd love to make the finals just to see if it shocks anyone!" Grievous declared.

"I don't think these introductions could get any weirder. Finally, let's meet the highest-surviving seed in our tournament so far: Luke Skywalker our second seed."

"Greetings," Luke stated. "I can only hope my winning strategy from last time pays off again."

"On that note, let's get started. I won't remind you of all the great things on our board, but I'll remind you whammies are very bad; four of them mean you **won't** advance to the championship game. You can pass earned spins to someone else if you fear the whammy, and finishing first in round one means you play last in round two.

"Let's see how the spins work out for round one. Maul has four spins. Grievous has five. Our top seed, Luke, has nine. Maul, go ahead and start us off."

"Alright, let's get credits to start off the game here and stop!" Maul called out.

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 500 or 300 and a spin."

"Hmm, Let's take 300 and a spin so I can go again."

"As you wish. First place for now with all four spins."

"I'll press, of course. Let's add to that total with this extra spin. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 350 credits. Six fifty now, three spins."

"I need everything I can get here. Let's get big creds at least once in three tries... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's our trip to Corellia worth 762 credits. Maul, that gives you 1412 in total. Two spins, press or pass?"

"I'll definitely press. Let's keep getting credits here. Big creds would be a plus, and stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy appeared on screen and said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I took the credits and left none for you!"

"Maul, that whammy came at a less-than-ideal moment. However, you still have a spin left. Would you like to take it?"

"You bet your lightsabers I would. Let's get big creds. I'm not going to let a Skywalker get the best of me today. Stop!"

"Stop on 525. That gives you the lead for the moment. Grievous plays next with five spins."

"Let's get big creds here. I want first place again. Stop!" Grievous bellowed.

"Stop on 450 credits. That's second place, 75 less than Maul. Four spins left."

"I'll definitely go again. Big creds here gives me the lead, so let's get some... Stop!"

"Stop on 750. You now have first place with 1200 credits and three spins."

"I'll press, Oilfin! Let's get big creds so I can challenge Skywalker. None of those red imps and stop!"

"Stop on 350 more. Fifteen fifty for Grievous. Two spins, press or pass?"

Grievous pointed at the board and said, "Let's get something worth extending my lead now and stop!"

"Stop on 550. That gives you 2100 with one last spin."

"Let's get enough for a good finish. Just give me credits... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's worth 1500, the highest amount on the board."

The audience briefly applauded.

"Grievous, you finish with 3600—good for first place for the moment. Now, we go over to Luke and his nine spins."

"OK. I have nine spins to get 3600 credits. That's doable," Luke stated calmly. "Let's get started now and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a bedroom set worth 712 credits. You immediately jump into second place with eight more spins."

"That was a good start. Now I can focus on getting more credits and prizes while avoiding that 20 credit space. Let's get another good item here. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's outdoor patio furniture valued at 708 credits. Fourteen twenty now, 2180 credits behind Grievous, seven spins to go."

"I'll keep going, David. Let's see what other interesting prizes are up there. I may as well get those if I don't get credits. Stop."

"Stop on 700 credits for a total of 2120. Six spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press. Let's keep getting stuff to help me take the lead. I have plenty of spins, so there's no hurry... Stop."

"Stop on 700 again. That gives you 2820 credits, only 780 behind Grievous, with five spins."

"I have to continue on. Let's get big creds so I can take the lead and plan my strategy better. No whammies here and stop."

"Stop on 200 and a spin. Luke, you have 3020 now and you still have five spins."

"That spin may help, but I want something bigger now so I can take the lead this round. Let's get big creds and stop."

"Stop on 1500—there's your big creds!"

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Luke, your total of 4520 puts you in the lead by 920 credits over Grievous. You still have four spins, though. Press or pass?"

"I'm going to have to take at least one more spin here, David. Let's extend my lead now. Big creds would help right about now... Stop."

"Stop on 450 more for a total of 4970 credits, 1370 more than Grievous, and three spins."

"I'll take one more spin," Luke stated. "Alright, we've done well so far, so let's finish without a whammy here... Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Alsakan. The trip is worth 597 credits. That brings your total up to 5567. You have two spins."

"Now, I'll pass."

Once Grievous' display chimed, David said, "Grievous, you have 3600 credits and two passed spins thanks to Luke. If you can get 1968 credits, you'll retake the lead."

"That has to be easier than dealing with B1 battle droids," Grievous replied. "Let's catch Skywalker now with big creds again. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That's 4150 for you, 1417 less than Luke. You have one more passed spin you must take. If you can hit 1500 credits, you'd regain the lead."

"Alright, let's get that 1500 space again or an extra spin—anything that helps me out. Stop!"

"Stop on 750. You avoided the whammy and you finish with 4900 credits. Maul has 525. Luke, you lead after round one with 5567 credits. So, you'll play last in round two which takes place right after this."

⁂

With the show's midway commercial break over, David said, "Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. The prizes are bigger and better, and we still have the whammies to keep everyone honest. Whomever leads after this round will be our third finalist and play in our tournament championship.

"As we normally do at this point, we'll recap the scores and spins. The computer seems a bit stingy this round. Maul, you have 525 credits, one whammy, and three spins. Grievous, you have 4900 credits and four spins. Luke, you only have six spins, but you'll play last by virtue of your lead with 5567 credits. Alright, Maul, go ahead and start us off again."

"Thank you, David," Maul replied. "I need big creds to have any chance of winning here. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That takes you up to 5000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Maul, in just one spin, you went from third place to second place just 42 credits behind Luke. You've got 5525 and all three spins."

"Excellent. I'll spin again. Big creds again would be very beneficial here. Let's avoid those red meanies. I'm the only one that matters now. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

As Maul shook his head in disbelief, a whammy entered a trash compactor and said, "I was promised a smashing good time." Immediately, the walls closed in and smashed the whammy.

"Maul, those red meanies we call whammies decided to remind you they're still around," David stated. "No credits, two whammies, and two spins."

"I have to take them. Even if I get two more whammies, I have nothing to lose at this point," Maul answered. "But I won't do that, I'll get big creds again. Let's jump back into second place. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 1000 and a spin or a mystery prize."

"I'll take the prize here."

"A smart move; that's a trip to Muunilinst valued at 3412 credits. You have one more spin left to try to take first place."

"I'll take it, David. Let's get another prize or big creds. I'd love to give Skywalker a run for his credits today. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space.' This time, you can choose between a prize or 2500 credits."

"I'll take the 2500."

"It's all yours. Maul, you finish with 5912 credits. That gives you first place for now with a 345-credit lead over Luke. Now, we go over to Grievous with 4900 credits and four spins."

"Let's get that lead again. I want big creds right now!" Grievous bellowed. "Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits. Your total of 6100 puts you in the lead by 188 credits. Three more spins."

"Exactly what I wanted. Let's do it again and get something even better here. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Sixty-eight hundred, three spins, press or pass?"

"Oh, I'm pressing. It's the only way to get a bigger lead. Let's keep getting credits here... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a big screen holovision valued at 3762 credits."

"Ooh!"

"Grievous, you've moved into five-digit territory with 10 562 credits with two spins left."

"I'll go once more. Let's get credits one more time now... Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

As Grievous grumbled, two whammies appeared with lightsabers and said, "First we swing, then we slash, then we take away his cash."

"Grievous, the bad news is you lost everything. The good news is you still have one more spin to try to get what you can. Do you want to do that?" David asked.

"You bet, Oilfin. Not even blaster fire could keep me away!" Grievous replied. "Let's get something and a spin here so I can get close to the lead again. No more whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 2250. That puts you back in the game in third place. But hold on. Weird things tend to happen, especially in our tournament. Now, we go over to Luke with 5567 credits, six spins, and a gap of 345 separating him from Maul."

"I can easily match that in one spin. If I remember, the lowest value is 500 this time. Let's see what we get and stop."

"Luke looked on as the 500 credits he seemingly landed on suddenly switched. Would he hit 'Big Creds?'"

"Stop on whammy."

Luke shook his head as a whammy dressed in black bowed and said, "May the whammy be with you."

"Luke, it looks like you've all been struck by the whammies today. Fortunately, you still have five spins left for getting the 6000 credits you'd need to pass Maul."

"We may as well start over," Luke replied calmly. "Alright, board, let's get some credits or a good prize here to get me back in the game. Nothing's too good here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2000 credits. You're back in the game, 250 credits behind Grievous and second place. Four spins, press or pass?"

"I'll definitely press. Let's get more of the same here. I need 1000 credits each spin. Stop."

"Stop... on another whammy."

Luke could only shake his head as a musical group of whammies appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug. As... we take... your credits."

"Luke, things are starting to get a bit tight now. You have no credits, two whammies, and three spins. There's going to be little room for error if you want to win today," David told him.

"I'm still going to press," Luke answered. "Let's start over with some big creds here. I need something good or something with a spin to help me out. Stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

The audience briefly applauded.

"Luke, you're halfway there and you still have three spins."

"I'll press again. That was a good spin. Let's get another one and make this more of a game now... Stop."

"Stop on 1250 more. That gives you 4250 credits, just 1662 behind Maul. You have two spins left."

"I've got to go if I want to win. I won't get greedy but I'd love to get that amount here so it can give me more options for my next spin. Let's get credits and no whammies and stop."

"Stop on 2500 credits. Luke, that gives first place with 6750 credits. You lead Maul by 838 with one spin. You can take that spin yourself and hope for anything but a whammy. If you get one, Maul goes on to the championship. Anything else without a spin means you advance. **Or** , you could pass the spin to Maul and hope for him to get fewer than 838 credits."

Although the audience tried to persuade Luke, he already had his mind made up.

"David, I'm taking it myself. Win or lose, I'll do it on this spin."

"Maul, Luke, this is it. This spin determines our final finalist."

"Alright, All I need is 500 credits since that's the lowest amount. Just don't give me any more spins. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a dining room set valued at 1787 credits. You did it, Luke. You held on to win the game!"

Congratulatory music played as all the squares on the big board lit up and flashed together.

"When we come back, we'll recap the game and talk about our championship."

⁂

"Welcome back to our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David told everyone. "First, Todd Toddy is going to tell our winner, Luke Skywalker, what he won today. Take it away, Todd."

 _[Thank you, David. Luke, you won a dining room set. This exquisite table with four matching chairs will brighten any dining area of your choice. This prize package is worth 1787 credits._

 _Adding in your 6750 credits in cash, your total today is 8537 credits. Combined with your quarterfinal winnings, your two-game total is 17 990 credits. Congratulations, Luke.]_

"Luke, I'm not sure if you realized this, but due to the upsets in the other games, whomever won today would be the top seed going into the championship."

"I didn't know that, but I did know that Vader lost, so that my winning would give me the top seed," Luke answered.

"Indeed. You sure do like making your games interesting between whammies and last-second heroics. So we'll see what happens in our championship where you'll compete against the Seventh Sister and Hera Syndulla."

"Sounds like an exciting match-up."

"Maul, You came pretty close to winning today, but Luke managed to squeak by you at the end. Still, you leave us with 7911 credits in cash and prizes, including a sky cycle and our Press Your Galactic Luck home game."

"Skywalker won deservedly. But, I'd hope to win a rematch should that ever happen," Maul replied.

"Grievous, the whammies caught you at inopportune times, but you'll be leaving us with 13 944 credits in cash and a trip. We'll also throw in the home game for you as well."

"Thanks, David. If you ever do this again, I hope I get invited back sometime."

"We'll keep that in mind. Well, folks, tomorrow is our championship. Tune in to see who wins our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. Until then, this is David Oilfin saying so long."

David then mingled with the contestants as Todd announced the sponsors and their products.

 _[This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_


	15. Championship

The show opened with clips from the semifinal games.

"Stop on a whammy! Dooku, that's your fourth whammy. Seventh Sister, you're our big winner and first finalist!"

"Stop on a whammy! Rey, that's your fourth whammy. Hera, once again, you're the big winner!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a dining room set valued at 1787 credits. You did it, Luke. You held on to win the game!"

 _[Today, these three players are after biiiiig creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives!]_

A whammy appeared and briefly shot a blaster.

 _[From Holovision Studio on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David took off his cowboy hat and said, "Thank you Todd Toddy. Today, we have the championship game of our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. We've worked our way down from 31 players to these three with a lot of exciting and intense games. Let's reacquaint ourselves with the players. First, we have the player who started out 31st of our 31 players and then pulled off big upsets as the 27th seed. Let's welcome back the Green Widow herself, Hera Syndulla."

Hera chuckled before replying, "I haven't even been married yet, so I can't be a widow."

"Maybe so, but whenever you play in our tournament, opponents tend to collect enough whammies to die. Do you think you can do it again today."

"I don't know, David. Last time, I got lucky. Today, I think I'll have the biggest challenge yet. I'll be surprised if I can somehow win."

"I'm sure a lot of fans would love to see our bottom seed pull off the biggest upset. Moving right along, we have our 18th seed. She pulled off a couple of mild upsets to get here. Let's greet the Seventh Sister."

"Thanks, David," Seventh Sister replied. This tournament is so fast paced, I never felt as if I was just hanging around in suspense. That said, I plan to give Syndulla here a run for her credits. I'd even say she doesn't have a ghost of a chance."

"Let's keep it classy now, ladies. Finally, we have our second seed—the only favorite who managed to make it to the finals—Luke Skywalker."

After the audience applauded, Luke answered, "Thanks, David. Maybe today will be a little better and less suspenseful. Either that, or you'll need a heartburn medicine as one of your sponsors."

"We may as well get started while everyone is in good moods. We have the usual cash and prizes on the board for you. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those as you'd avoid an out of control AT-AT walker. If you fear the whammy, you can passed earned spins to someone else. Four whammies puts you out of the game and out of contention for the championship. Whomever leads after round one goes last in round two.

"Let's check the spin totals for this round. Hera, you've been given four spins. Seventh Sister, you have five. Luke, as the top seed, you'll have nine spins once it's your turn. Because we start round one with the player having the least spins and the lowest seed, Hera once again starts us off. The board is yours."

"Alright, this is for everything today. Let's get big creds right off the bat, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Alsakan worth 597 credits. I guess it's one of the few trips you haven't won yet."

"Color me surprised."

"Hera, you have the lead for the moment and three more spins."

"I'm definitely playing. Let's get more of the same so I can stay in contention here... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Hera sighed as a whammy appeared in a TIE fighter and dive-bombed her. The ensuing crash blanked her score display.

"Hera, that's not what you wanted, I'd bet. You still have two spins, though," David told her.

"I have to start over. Let's get big creds now. I have to compete this game. This is for my father and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy brandished a lightsaber and said, "Look at me." After severing its left arm, it added, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Hera, you have no credits, two whammies, and a spin. However, you want to be very careful about picking up three whammies in round one. You do remember what happened in your semifinal."

"Well, Luke has too many spins. Seventh Sister is going to gloat if I pass, so I'll take it myself."

As some audience members applauded, Hera added, "Alright, I can't have a whammy now. Anything else works. I'll even take an Add-A-Fail... Stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits."

"That beats Add-A-Whammy."

"Indeed, it does. For now, Hera, those 200 credits give you the lead. But, Seventh Sister is going to see what she can do with her five spins."

"Green Widow or not, she's dead after this spin," Seventh Sister sneered. "Let's get first place in one spin and stop!"

"Stop on 350 credits. That gives you the lead you wanted. Four spins."

"I'll press. Let's add to that lead and give Luke a challenge. Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. Eight fifty, three spins, press or pass?"

"Oh, I'm pressing. Let's see what's behind one of those prize spaces. Inquisitive minds want to know... Stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits. That's 1050 in all with two spins to go."

"OK, I need big creds now. I need something big so I can hold off Luke as long as possible... Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' There you go. That's 1000 credits. You have 2050 with one more spin."

"Just so Syndulla here can't say I'm not nice, I'll pass my last spin to her."

"Hera, that spin is passed to you and you have to take it. I'll just remind you that you **don't** want another whammy here."

"You heard him," Hera replied. "I have to take it, but I don't want a whammy here. Just give me anything else on the board. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

A whammy dressed in black appeared and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Hera, I could have sworn I said you didn't want a whammy," David stated.

"You did," she replied dejectedly.

"That gives you no credits, no spins, and three whammies. Meanwhile, Seventh Sister is smirking as if she knew that was going to happen. Presently, though, Luke is ready to play with his nine spins."

"Alright, let's start the game on a good note. Let's hope we see no more whammies. Stop," Luke said calmly.

"Stop on 750. Second place, 1300 behind Seventh Sister, and eight spins."

"Excellent. Let's do the same thing again and get credits and get closer to the leader... Stop."

"Stop on 501 more. That's 1251 for Luke and seven spins."

"Every bit helps here. Let's keep getting credits, big or small, here... Stop."

"Stop on 100 and a spin. Thirteen fifty-one, 699 credits behind Seventh Sister, and you still have seven spins."

"I did say small, so let's hope for the bigger credits on this spin. Let's get it now and stop."

"Stop on 501 credits again. Luke, you're up to 1852 now, not quite 200 credits behind Seventh Sister. Six spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press, David. Since the board is being generous, how about a prize this time. I could use something that puts me over the top here... Stop."

"Stop on 300. Your total of 2152 is good for the lead by 102 credits. Five spins remain."

"I need to extend that lead. This would be a good time to start getting bigger amounts. I know those whammies are lurking, but we won't get one here. Stop."

"Stop on 550 more. Twenty-seven oh two credits. Four spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get big creds or a prize here. Either would be a big help about now... Stop."

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to—you guessed it—501. That seems to be your favorite space."

"It sure seems that way."

"Luke, you've got 3203 credits, just over 1900 more than Seventh Sister, and three spins. Press or pass?"

"I have to take at least one more spin, so let's do it now. All I need is credits here to get a decent lead for round one. That's all I ask for, and stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits for a total of 3603. Two spins left."

"David, I'll go ahead and pass."

"Those spins go to Seventh Sister. You trail Luke by 2303 credits, so let's take those two passed spins and see what happens."

"Sorry, Luke, but no whammy for you. Let's show the Jedi what he missed out on, shall we?" Seventh Sister replied, finally adding, "Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Hera smirked as a whammy attempted to zap Seventh Sister's score with Force Lightning. It zapped itself instead, sizzling like bacon frying.

"I guess turnabout is fair play today," David told Seventh Sister. "Because of the whammy, we'll transfer that last spin to the earned column. You can take it, or pass it to Luke."

"He can have it. Worst we can do is have a three-way tie," Seventh Sister replied with an evil grin.

"Luke, you got the spin back. Avoid the whammy, and you'll keep first place. Hit a whammy, and we'll end round one scoreless."

"All I need is credits, but no extra spins here. Let's get something good and stop," Luke said.

"Stop on 450 credits. So, Luke ends round one with 4053 credits. Hera and Seventh Sister each have nothing with three and one whammy respectively. We'll wrap up our championship right after this."

⁂

Returning from the commercial break, David said, "Welcome back to the Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament. This is it. One round separates us from the end of the tournament and knowing who our grand champion will be. We have all kinds of cash and prizes, we also have Double Your Credits and a space to help Hera out by giving her the option to lose a whammy.

"The computer decided to allocate spins interestingly for our final round. Hera, you'll have four. Seventh Sister and Luke each have seven.

"We start round two with the player having the least credits. Because we have a tie between Hera and Seventh Sister with zero each, the rules say we start with the player farthest to my left—which also happens to be the lower seed. Hera, this means you go first with no credits, four spins, and three whammies. You definitely don't want anymore."

"Thanks for reminding me," Hera replied. "Alright, I just need credits of any sort here. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to 500 and a spin or a prize."

"I'll take the prize."

"Hera, that's our trip to Tatooine valued at 3141 credits. That puts you in the game in second place, 912 credits behind Luke. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I'll go one more time. I came here to win. Just get me a thousand credits so I can pass with the lead. No whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. That gives you 4641, good enough for first place, and two more spins."

"I'll pass before I get that last whammy!"

"OK, those spins go to Luke, but he doesn't play yet. Next is Seventh Sister who has no credits, one whammy, and seven spins."

"Let's show Hera here what you can do with more spins. I want big creds to get back in the game... Stop!"

"Stop on 501 credits. Third place and six spins."

"Not a bad start, but I'll go on. Big creds, now. I need to get into the game and go for the lead... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in black ignited a red lightsaber and hacked away at Seventh Sister's score, saying, "You're no match for Darth Whammy."

"That wasn't pleasant. Now, you have two whammies. But, you still have five spins," David informed Seventh Sister.

"I can do a lot with five spins," she replied. "OK, let's keep those whammies away and get **credits** this time. Big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 1138 credits. That puts you back in the game. Four spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press, David. I need some bigger credits to challenge Luke and Hera. They're too good to win today. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 more. Twenty-six thirty-eight with three spins."

"Excellent. I'll press. C'mon, let me get big creds once this round so I can give Luke a challenge... Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. Seventh Sister, you're up to 3638 now. You still have three spins. You trail Luke by 415 credits for second place."

"All right. I look forward to passing him this time. Let's get credits here now so I can decide what to do next. No more whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 1500 credits. You have 5138 now, giving you the lead, with two spins."

"I'll pass."

"Those two spins go to Hera. Hera, I don't need to remind you what happens if you hit a whammy on either passed spin. So, let's see if you can avoid it twice here."

After sighing, Hera said, "This game definitely hasn't been easy. Let's just get credits here. That's all I ask. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That's 5341 credits, good enough to retake the lead. That spin goes into the earned column, but you still have one more you must take."

"I have to take it, so let's get the most out of it. Big creds here, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. You fought off the whammy and you have 6341 credits. Now, you have two earned spins that you can take or pass."

"I sure don't want 'em. Pass!"

"Seventh Sister, we have a spin war. Those two spins are yours again, and you have to take them. You trail Hera by 1203 credits. Let's see what happens."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on any whammies," Seventh Sister answered. "All I'm going to get is credits and take the lead again. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin for a total of 5888. One spin in the earned column, one more passed spin to take."

"No problem. I'll take the lead here now with whatever I get... Stop!"

"Stop on 1500. Once again, you have the lead with 7388 credits, 1047 more than Hera. You now have an earned spin to take or pass."

"Pass, of course."

"Hera, it's the gift that keeps on giving in the form of a passed spin. You already know what to avoid, so let's see what happens."

"All I need is 1100 credits or more. That can't be too much to ask for here. Keep those whammies away and stop!" Hera called out.

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Hera, you have 7091 now, just 297 less than Seventh Sister. You picked up a spin again, so you can take it or pass it."

"You know what, I'll take it and try for the lead again. Let's get big creds now with no more spins and no more whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. Hera, you retake the lead yet again with 7591. And, you did it all with three whammies. You lead Seventh Sister by 203 credits. Now, we go over to Luke who has waited patiently with his 4053 credits. Before he takes his seven spins, he has two passed ones from earlier. We'll take those first, one at a time."

"This game is a challenge, but I don't mind. I did well last round, I'll do it again here with more credits... Stop," Luke stated calmly.

"Stop on 2000 credits. That's 6053 for you, third place still, and one more passed spin you've got to take."

"No problem. Let's do the same thing again and get to the fun part of the game... Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

As Luke shook his head, a whammy appeared and said, "Big creds, big creds. That's all I hear. Here's your big creds." Attempting to life two oversize credit pieces, they fell on top of him and reduced him to a flattened blob.

"Luke, the bad news is that sets you back to zero and every has at least one whammy. The good news is you still have seven spins, all earned, for starting over," David stated.

"We may as well do just that," Luke said. "There's so much good stuff on the board, I'll take any of it to get back in the game... Stop."

"Stop on another whammy!"

A whammy hopped across the screen on a pogo stick as someone sang in an off-key voice, "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits!"

"Luke, you have two whammies, Seventh Sister, has two whammies, and Hera has three. Did anyone check Hera's coveralls for a whammy magnet? Seriously, Luke, you have six spins, but two whammies is a slight concern," David said.

"A Jedi's life is never easy," Luke replied. "This time, I start over. Let's get big creds to get back in the game. No whammies and stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin."

The audience briefly applauded.

"Luke, you're back in the game, third place, and you still have six spins to catch up to Hera's 7591 credits."

"I'm in a good place now, let's keep going and get more credits. I can still be patient with six spins, and stop."

"Stop on 501 more. You sure have a knack for finding that space in both rounds. Thirty-five oh one, five spins."

"OK, let's keep getting credits here. I'd like some bigger amounts, but anything works here. Stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

A whammy appeared with a holocamera and said, "Let me take a hologram of you losing your credits." After pressing the button, the holocamera exploded, taking the whammy with it.

"Luke, we have to talk. You have four spins, but—like Hera—you now have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game, and Hera pulls off yet another big upset thanks to an untimely whammy-out," David reminded Luke.

"I won't win with zero, either, David. I'm going to press on," Luke stated confidently.

"Alright. Every spin is a potential game-winner now. Luke, Hera, here we go."

"I **need** credits here, or that lose a whammy space. Let's get either or and stop."

"Stop on 2500 credits. That puts you back in the game, third place, three spins."

"I'll go again. I came here to play, so let's play and get more credits now. No more whammies and stop."

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Luke, that takes you up to 6500 credits, just 888 behind second place and 1091 behind Hera for the lead. You still have three spins."

Luke pointed to the board and said, "I can't stop now. I just need something to get me the lead or second place now. Let's get that right here and stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to a prize space. That's a trip to Denon worth 1448 credits."

Luke briefly pumped his fist.

"Luke, you've taken the lead again, finally, with a total of 7998 credits—407 more than Hera. You have two spins left and three whammies. Press or pass."

"I have to extend my lead, David. So I'll have to take this next spin."

"Luke, Hera, this is going to come down to the wire again."

"Alright, let's get a good credit amount here. I need a bigger lead... Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. Luke, you have 8498 credits. Hera has 7591, or 907 less than you. You both have three whammies. Luke, you can take that spin and hope to hit anything but a whammy for the win. If you whammy, Hera is going to be your new best friend and pull off her fourth straight upset. **Or** , you could pass to Hera and hope she gets something less than 907 credits or a whammy. If she gets 1000 or more credits, she gets the lead and possibly the win."

After weighing the alternatives, Luke said, "I don't have enough to comfortably pass. I'll take this spin myself."

After a round of cheers, David said, "Luke, good luck. After this spin, it looks like our winner will be the bottom seed or the second. Here we go!"

As Hera started making faces at Luke in an attempt to distract him, the latter said, "Alright, board, you've been good to me for a while. Let's get one last good spin here. I'll take anything with credits here and stop."

"Stop on a whammy! Luke, that's your fourth whammy. Hera wins by 203 credits over the Seventh Sister in yet another upset!"

Hera raised her arms victoriously as the congratulatory music played.

"This is amazing! I'll definitely need to catch my breath. After this break, we'll talk to our champion and the runners-up."

Before fading to the commercial break, viewers saw Hera receive congratulatory handshakes from both the Seventh Sister and Luke.

⁂

"Welcome back to the end of our Press Your Galactic Luck Madness Tournament," David stated. "That round of applause you just heard was for the winner of our championship, Hera Syndulla. As usual, Todd will now tell her what she won."

 _[Sure thing, David. Hera, you won a trip to Tatooine._ _Enjoy a week's stay in Anchorhead where you can choose to sight-see, to watch podraces, or to relax leisurely in the Jawa Arms Hotel. With round trip to and from Coruscant included, this package is worth 3141 credits._

 _Adding in your 4450 credits in cash, your total for today's championship game is 7591 credits. Adding this to your previous winnings, you amassed a four-game total of 41 305 credits—including 29 458 credits in cash. Congratulations, Hera.]_

"To expand on what Todd just said, you won a total of four trips and also a vacation package to watch a space rodeo among your prizes. But, Hera, I have to ask you how it feels to win the championship with your usual scenario of at least one player getting four whammies."

"I didn't think it was going to happen today, David," Hera replied. "I thought for sure Luke would win as he definitely battled back and deserved the win as much as I did. I just benefited from his unlucky break, something either he or Seventh Sister could have benefited from had I got a fourth whammy."

"Hera, I think it's a safe bet that nobody expected our lowest seed of the tournament—you did start 31st out of our field of 31—to not only win, but win four straight times in such dramatic fashion. Along the way, you upset a ninth seed, a fourth seed, and—today—the second seed."

"I'm still feeling surreal about this, too. It still hasn't sunken in that I just won it all."

Turning to Luke, David said, "Luke, you battled hard all the way to the end. If only that last spin had gone differently. Knowing what you know now, would you have passed it to Hera?"

"Probably not," Luke answered. "Nine hundred credits isn't much of a lead in this round, not with all the larger spaces. I have no regrets taking it and falling short. Hera earned her win doing the same thing I had tried to do in battling back after three whammies."

"Luke, you leave us with a total of 17 990 credits. Seventh Sister, you battled valiantly, but you came up just a little short in what proved to be an exciting and close championship."

"I did my best to compete for the lead. It's a pity I couldn't hold on and win, but Luke and Hera were worthy opponents today," Seventh Sister said.

"Seventh Sister, you'll be leaving us with 14 729 credits worth of cash and prizes. Both Luke and you will also get copies of our home game to thank you for being part of our show and tournament. Although we don't know if this will be annual event, we hope you'll watch our next regularly-scheduled show. Check your local listings. Until then, this is David Oilfin saying thanks for watching Press Your Galactic Luck and our Madness Tournament. Take care."

 _[Some parting contestants receive a reclining chair from the Active Girl Furniture Shop, Active Girl Furniture makes any living room look lovely._

 _Others may receive any of the following: Lite-Eyez eye drops work on the driest of eyes—from red to yellow—to provide hours of soothing relief._

 _Zillo Wax gives vehicles and other metal objects a spectacular shine that stays impervious to anything including lightsaber blades. Zillo Was gives that hard scaly finish._

 _Also, some may receive gift certificates from Thimiar King. With locations in Corvala and Cover City, Thimiar King is the place to satisfy your Shili appetite. At Thimiar King, we kill 'em and you grill 'em._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production. This show has been edited for broadcast.]_

* * *

 **Closing Commentary**

Had it not been for the fact these games are decided randomly and by chance, I'd have to wonder how Hera pulled off these upsets. Then again, there have been similar so-called Cinderella Stories in other tournament competitions. Also, having such a relatively-new Star Wars character win added to the parody effect and intent of my own version of the tournament.

About all that's left to say is that I had more fun writing this than I expected—so much so that if there is a new This is Madness Tournament in 2017, I just might have to parody it and its competitors as well.

Thanks, as always for your continued support and readership.

 **Tournament Trivia**

The top seed won six times as did the lowest seed, thanks to Hera's four upset victories. The middle seed won three times.

Hera set records for both single-game winnings (¤22 215) and overall winnings (¤41 305). She also had the least single-game winnings (¤4079 after both Kylo Ren and Palpatine hit four whammies).

In total, the individual game winners amassed ¤165 232 in cash and prizes—an average of just over 11 000 per game.

Eight players failed to advance after hitting four whammies. Six of those players came from games in which Hera played.

Two other players finished their games with no credits (Obi-Wan and R2-D2).

END


End file.
